Gravity Falls Dimension Files: Gravity Falls for Devils
by blackheart0009
Summary: When helping their Great Uncle Ford clean out some storage in his bunker, Dipper and Mabel find records and film reels of different dimensions. Well what better way to see the dimensions then to show them to their friends and family. How will they react to the different worlds? First one Gravity Falls for Devils. rated M due to DxD
1. A peek inside

Well the year is almost over and a new story up and running. Yes, it is another reaction story but this time it is about a sleepy little town on Oregon called Gravity Falls. To tell the truth I have been wanting to do a Gravity Falls reaction story for a while now and a friend Wolfpackersson09 once again all but begged, or actually begged I'm not sure, of a reaction to his newest story.

Now this won't be the only Gravity Falls reaction story but I will be doing something different this time. I will do a few Gravity Falls stories I want to make reactions for but the reactions will be their own story entirely. Reason being one story is over 67 chapters and counting and the fact I want to do something different. This will be a series but the different stories will be apart. But enough of that, let the crazy and charm of Gravity Falls commence.

Disclaimer; I do not know the wonderful series called Gravity Falls nor the story I am reacting to. The story is made by Wolfpackersson09 and shadowwriter329. I hope the characters are as close to cannon as possible and the reactions would be close to it.

Gravity Falls Dimension Files: Gravity Falls for Devils

Prequel

* * *

Under the Mystery Shack lays a hidden bunker which at one point in time held a giant portal which could lead to multiple dimensions. It was dismantled at the moment and not a soul could be seen throughout the bunker. However, the light by the door turned on and the door slid open allowing several people walk inside. One is an elder male with gray side streaks, glasses and six fingers on his hands and the other two were a pair of twins around the age of twelve.

"Thank you again for helping me Dipper, Mabel" Ford said to them after they entered the bunker.

"Not a problem great uncle Ford" Dipper said.

"Yeah, we didn't have anything to do anyways," Mabel added looking over the machines and the different readings, "So what science-y experiment do you need us to help with?"

Ford chuckled, "No nothing like that. Even if I was I would never do it on my niece and nephew. No I just need help cleaning out some of the things here in storage."

"What kind of stuff?" Dipper asked.

Ford shrugged, "Looks like most of the stuff I had around the house and down here before the accident. It's harmless but I feel much better if we have them somewhere where they can be dispose of properly."

"Why's it all down here?" Mabel asked when Ford opens a door to the side and it was filled with cardboard boxes.

"Turns out Stanly was keeping my stuff down here," Ford explained. "I'm just surprised he didn't just throw this stuff away."

"And he's okay with us helping you?" Dipper asked, surprised by the motion.

Ford thought back to his last talk with his twin brother.

(flashback)

"What'd yea need Point-Dexter?" Stan asked his brother when the man walked into the kitchen that very morning. "Breakfast isn't ready yet."

"I know I wish to talk," Ford said simply. "I dismantled the portal."

Stan rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you're happy."

Ford sighed, "I'm glad I was finally to destroy that machine. It was one of my biggest mistakes." He shook his head, "But I was also going through the basement and noticed a room that is being used for storage."

Stan shrugged, "Yeah I put some of your stuff there. Anything that didn't give me a clue of how to activate the portal or to where those journals were hidden, I placed there so they would be out of the way and so nobody would get hurt."

Ford hummed, seeing Stan's logic even if just a little. "I'm surprised you didn't throw it all away."

Stan said nothing and didn't give any sort of hint for his reasons. The truth was he couldn't just throw it away. Even the harmless things and files he didn't have the heart of destroy or throwing out since they were the last of his brother's things. Even if they were no use he couldn't do it. "Anyway what's your point?"

Ford raised a brow before he said, "I want to go through them and hopefully get rid of some of it. I wish to have Dipper and Mabel to help me out."

Stan turned to his brother and narrowed his eyes. He didn't have a problem of Ford getting rid of any of the stuff since it was rightfully his. But he had another issue with the idea, "you guys aren't going to get into anything dangerous are you?"

Ford shook his head, "No I did a quick check and nothing that seems dangerous. Even so I promised I will send them away if we do find anything that could harm them."

Stan thought it over before he finally sighed, "alright you can ask them. Just remember your promise."

(flashback ends)

Ford knew that he had some issues to work out with his brother but he knew he really cared about the kids. Part of him was glad to see a good part of his brother rather than the man that took his name and endangered the world. "He's fine with it. Everything we're looking through down here is harmless."

"So what's all this?" Dipper asked as they started to shift through the boxes.

"Files?" Mabel asked seeing what was in the box she had.

"Mostly experiments," Ford explained glancing at the box. Mostly things I didn't add to the journals.

"Like that carpet that switches people minds?" Mabel asked shivering as did Dipper.

Ford blinked at this "Oh yes I forgotten about that thing. I think it should still be in my study."

"No it isn't," Dipper said. Seeing the questioning look Ford gave him he explained, "Mabel and I switched bodies and so did Soos and Waddles."

Ford winced at this, "My apologies you two. Living alone for so long I didn't have much worry so I left it there."

"We forgive you," Mabel said wanting to get out of the subject of that day. She opens another box and found something else that didn't seem boring to her, "Hey! Check it out! I didn't know you were a movie buff Great uncle Ford."

"Well I am a fan of the Star Wars movies," Ford admitted heading towards Mabel, "And I still have to see the prequels that Stan told me they got around into making. But I wouldn't call myself a movie buff." He looked at a box filled with several cased film reels, "My goodness I forgot all about these."

"What are they?" Dipper asked picking on of the cases up. He saw it has a series of numbers and letters on it, almost like serial numbers, "recordings of your research?"

Ford hummed thinking of how to explain. "Well yes and no. You recall I worked with Fiddleford on creating the portal correct?"

"Yeah," Dipper said, "Then he got sucked in for a few seconds a quite the project."

"Then he tried to erase his memory, formed a new cult and went crazy," Mabel added remember that mystery and adventure."

"Precise-wait what?" Ford started before he processed what Mabel said.

"Long story," Dipper explained "But you were saying?"

Ford frowned but decided to come back to the topic later. "Anyways, Fiddleford and I didn't start building the portal right away. At least not the full scale one that we went through. We experimented and focused on a smaller scale first. We were focusing more of not breaking the barrier between dimensions but to see pass it. The same idea of learning to crawl before you can walk."

"Makes sense," Dipper added seeing the logic behind the move, "So what happen?"

"Did these come out of it?" Mabel asked holding a film case up.

"Well we made a working viewing portal, no bigger than an average TV." Ford continued, "and was able to give us an image of a different world. We couldn't put anything through it but we could see the world as if we were simply watch a TV show. After the experiment was a success we started work on creating the portal. But Fiddleford got the idea of recording several different dimensions for research…. or maybe he thought they would make great entertainment to watch like a soap opera I never really asked." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Either way these are the records he filmed of those dimensions."

"Whoa," the twins said looking at the many film cases inside the box. "Great uncle Ford," Dipper said, "did you take a look at these?"

"Not really," Ford admitted, "I've seen a few of the sessions of a some of the worlds before I focused on the portal. Heck I don't even remember what half of the things I saw on them."

"So can we keep them?" Dipper asked.

Ford looked at the film reels before he shrugged, "They're harmless so do what you want with them."

Dipper and Mabel high fived each other as they started to shift through the box and Dipper found a second box that held more film reels.

(scene change)

"Dudes this is awesome," Soos said looking at one of the reels that Dipper and Mabel showed him. "it's like we have unlimited access to movies before they go in theaters."

"Yeah but we need a film protector to see any of this," Dipper explained writing down the serial numbers. He figured out that several of the reels went together no doubt viewing the same world and was categorizing them.

"Still seems pretty cool," Wendy added still getting use to the fact there is a twin brother to her boss and the fact there is another secret bunker underneath the Mystery Shack.

"I wonder what worlds are on these," Mabel said before she gasped, "Maybe it will be a world where people walk on their hands and do everything with their feet. Or maybe a world where people are the pets and the pets and people!" she looked to Waddles, "you'll take care me of right?"

Waddle oinked twice and Mabel took it as a sign that he will. "Well with the infinite muilt-verse theory anything is possible," Dipper pointed out. He looked at his notebook "So far we got at least three different dimensions in this box alone. If only we had a film projector to see them."

"Like the one in the movie theater?" Wendy asked.

Dipper shook his head, "Yeah but we got banned last time and I think it would be too much of a hassle to sneak in for a private viewing with their projector."

"Why not use the old abandon drive in theater?" Soos suggested.

"Wait, Gravity Falls have a drive in theater?" Dipper asked.

Soos nodded, "Yeah but after the other theater was built no one really uses that place since it can only show one movie at a time rather than the several in the regular theater. But I think the projector is still there and I can easily get it working."

The twins beamed at each other, "Movie night?" Dipper asked.

"Movie night!" Mabel replied gleefully. She then gasped, "I can invite Candy and Grenda to see it too."

"Awesome," Wendy said with a grin, "Count me in."

"Sweet," Dipper said, "I'll let Ford and Stan know of the plan."

(scene change)

That night Soos's pickup drove into the drive in theater, the back filled with supplies. "Thanks for the ride Soos," Mabel said getting out with Candy and Grenda behind her.

"Anytime," Soos said as Wendy got out the passenger seat. "I'll set the movie projector up."

Stan's car drove up and parked next to them before Stan, Ford, Dipper and Pacifica got out. Now it might be surprising that Pacifica would come but after the incident at her manor she warmed up to Dipper and Mabel and hung out with them a few times. They kept her out of any adventures but they just hung out like normal kids. "We can watch a movie outside?" Pacifica asked, surprised at this.

"Most people use stayed in cars and had the sound come in through speakers" Dipper explained. "How did you get your parents to let you come with us?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes, "I told them I was invited to some movie premieres. They were picking me off and taking me to a theater for the viewing."

Dipper chuckled, "Well you went lying."

"So what are we seeing?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper smiled and lead the way, explaining everything but making sure it was a way she could understand it. Wendy was getting chairs set up between two speakers while facing the large screen. Two rows of chairs with the kids and herself in the front while Soos, Stan and Ford sat behind them. "This is going to be awesome."

"We raided the snack bars!" Mabel said returning with her friend, each carrying several bags of candy and popcorn.

The screen was lite with the light from the projector before Soos came back, "Got it working. Just waiting for the movie to start now."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Stan asked his brother as they sat in their chairs.

"It'll be fine," Ford reassured him. "None of the films should show anything dangerous or something they can't find on TV anyways."

"TV has changed since the last time you were here," Stan reminded him.

Ford didn't say anything about it the accident since it would only cause another fight and he didn't want to do it when they were simply wanting to watch something one of a kind. He made sure he had his note pads since there was a chance he could learn something seeing these worlds. He did however look at Dipper who was sitting between Pacifica and Wendy. "So which reel did you pick for the first one?"

Dipper had his own notepads ready before looking at his note of the reel he gave Soos "the serial number read W03-W9SW329-123. No idea what it means but figured it was a good start."

"Shhh!" Mabel shushed before pointing at the screen. "It's starting."

The group was quite as the scene lit up with color and their first peek into a new dimension was shown.

* * *

The this is the start of the story. The first chapter reaction is up next and I wonder how they will take the changes to Dipper and Mabel themselves, and their family. We're just getting started so let the chaos begin.


	2. Tourist Trapped

And now the first official chapter to react to. Now I know people are expecting this and I didn't want you keep you waiting so I got down to it and got the chapter done. I would have uploaded it sooner but my internet was acting up and it took hours to get anything going. But onto the chapter you have been waiting for.

Disclaimer; I do not know the wonderful series called Gravity Falls nor the story I am reacting to. The story is made by Wolfpackersson09 and shadowwriter329. I hope the characters are as close to cannon as possible and the reactions would be close to it.

Gravity Falls Dimension Files: Gravity Falls for Devils

Chapter 1: Tourist Trapped

* * *

The first thing that appeared was the panning of a forest scene. A forest some thought was familiar to them. That was when they heard a voice of someone they all knew.

 _ **Ah summer, the time of leisure, fun, cookouts, and taking her easy...unless you're me.**_

Mabel glanced at her twin. "Dipper were you just talking?"

"No" Dipper said stunned. He clearly heard himself speaking just now and it came from the speakers.

 **A golf cart shot sped through the forest with two tees driving it, screaming as they drove off. One of the kids was a boy in a brown baseball cap, blue vest, orange shirt, and brown hair while the girl with long brown hair and no braces and a fairly sizeable bust, was wearing a large sweater struggling not the vomit. Behind them there was the sound of something big moving through the woods and several pine trees getting knocked over. A shadow showed over them as the creature chasing them got closer.**

Dipper and Mabel gapped seeing this, and they weren't the only one. "Dipper…it's us."

"But how?" Dipper asked trying to get his mind around it.

"You guys look different," Soos said narrowing his eyes.

"Dude you guy look older," Wendy pointed out, seeing that they looked like they were fifteen years old.

Dipper had a hard time to wrapping his mind around it. "Holy…we're…"

"You guys are hot!" Grenda shouted to which Candy and Pacifica nodded seeing the two.

"At least it looks like the braces worked," Mabel added seeing how she looked when she got older.

Stan looked at his brother, "Did you know about this?"

"No I didn't," Ford said honestly, "The world I remember seeing had two kids at what I think was their uncles' magic shop or something."

Stan narrowed his eyes before turning back to the screen trying to make sense of this.

 _ **My name is Dipper Pines Sitri, and the girl about to puke is my twin sister Mabel. I bet you're probably wondering why we're in a golf cart fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror.**_

 **The creature grabbed the trunk of a tree and threw it. It crashed into their path and Dipper as to serve to avoid it. The frame freezes as they screamed.**

 _ **Let me assure you there is a perfectly good, logical explanation for this, it's just not very believable at first. First off, I want to clear something right off the bat…Mabel and I aren't human.**_

"Say what?" Mabel asked, "What you talking about broseph?"

 _ **We are actually devils, half-devils to be technical. And to explain why we are here I have to give a short back-story of everything else.**_

Dipper was confused at this but had his notepad to hopefully get something useful. Ford did the same as the screen changed to show artwork what would be in medieval times or from old churches.

 _ **You see angels, devils, fallen angels, heaven, and hell are real. And a long time ago there was a big war, much bigger than the last two world wars. The Great War, as it's called or the Armageddon was fought between the devils, angels and fallen angels, and it was so big that even though it started like thousands of years ago, it's still technically going on. I say technically because due to how many people died, the three factions called a cease-fire so they can rebuild, regroup and gain their numbers back. That cease-fire is still going on to this day.**_

Stan gave a whistle while the others were stunned hearing this. Only Ford and Dipper were paying the most attention as they wrote their notes.

 _ **Okay, so devils aren't exactly the pure evil steal your soul stereotype that you might have believed, but I'm not going to lie and say the whole race are all kittens, sunshine, and rainbows. Devils gain power by fulfilling the desires and wishes of humans, like getting experience from quests in RPGs. And that's how dad met our mom…and there's a joke in there somewhere.**_

Stan chuckled, before he noticed his brother was looking at him with a raised brow. "There was a comedy show called, 'How I Met Your Mother' where the dad told stories of his friend and how he met, well, the mother."

"Ah I see."

 _ **So long story short, and to avoid thinking of my parents having sex,**_ (The twins shivered here) _ **she had us. Now mom's a pretty high-ranking devil in the Underworld hierarchy, so we were raised both in the Underworld and the human world. The reason I said that we were half-devils earlier was that dad was still human and died a few years ago due to some form of heart failure, it was really bad. Mom's been taking care of us, but still lets us stay in the human world from time to time. Right now she wants to send us to this really fancy school in Japan called Kouh Academy where her younger sister, our aunt, is currently attending. The good news is that it has a really good curriculum and a college, but the bad news is that it's an all girls' school. However, it is going into a transition to become co-ed.**_

 _ **So mom decided it'd be a good idea to get some fresh air, and have a bit of freedom by shipping us off to a sleepy town in Oregon called Gravity Falls to stay with our Great Uncle Stan. Grunkle Stan, as we call him, is our dad's uncle, and he already knows about us being devils because of contracts from the past, so at least we don't have to hide any projects or our magic.**_

Stan raised a brow before he shrugged not caring since he figured he might have made a deal with a devil to get his brother back. Ford glanced at his brother slightly concern.

 _ **Anyways, Grunkle Stan turned his house into some sort of Tourist Trap called the Mystery Shack. The real mystery is why anyone would come, especially with cheesy attractions like the Sascrotch. And guess who had to work there when mom wasn't visiting?**_

 _ **So it looked like it was going to be a boring summer until one day…**_

Stan scoffed, "Please you kids love working there."

Dipper just gave a 'meh' and Mabel blew a raspberry. Stan scowled muttering to himself.

The scene changed to the inside of the gift shop.

 **"He's looking at it." Mabel said as she looked at a boy around her age with a great intensity, the boy in question didn't have anything that really stood out, other than a card.**

 **"Do you like me: Yes, Definitely, Absolutely?" The random boy read, as he was confused at the choices.**

 **"I rigged it."**

"Smart!" Grenda cried out.

"Indeed," Candy agreed.

 **"Mabel, I know you're in that boy crazy stage, emphasis on crazy, but do you have to flirt with every guy you meet?" Dipper was of course referring to the instances of her trying to flirt with people, one with a turtle and she said she liked turtles too, one where she claimed to be the girl of a boy's dreams, and then flirting with an older teen employee of a mattress store, scaring the poor guy off.**

The screen actually showed the attempts at flirting on Mabel's behalf. A few of them chuckled, mostly Dipper Pacifica and Wendy, while Candy and Grenda patted Mabel's back. Mabel was pouting at the show of her fail attempts at a summer romance.

 **Mabel just rolled her eyes a bit at her brother.**

 **"Come on, this is the first chance to get a summer romance without mom, and I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked into the room right now." Someone up in Heaven must've heard her, and decided to prank her, as just when she finished, Grunkle Stan walked in with a few signs. Mabel blanched as Dipper decided to chuckle a bit at the very good timing of Stan.**

Stan himself chuckled at this, "Man that was perfect timing. If only I did that on purpose." Even Ford chuckled at the timing.

 **"Alright, Wendy, I need you to go hammer some signs in the spooky part of the forest." Stan looked towards the cash register, and the teenage girl working there.**

 **"I would but I can't quite reach." Wendy Corduroy, the flannel and denim wearing attractive redheaded girl working the register while reading a magazine, stated while making little to no effort to actually grab the signs, just reaching out.**

Stan scowled, "I should fire you," he muttered.

 **"Alright, any volunteers?" Stan decided to ask only for Mabel to say 'not it.'**

 **"Also not it." Came the voice of a man in his late twenties or so wearing a shirt from the Mystery Shack with a baseball cap, in addition to being large in build as well as wearing a large shirt with a question mark.**

 **"I didn't ask you Soos." Stan addressed Soos, the Mystery Shack handy-man, as the guy was finishing fixing up a shelf.**

 **"Alright, you, go hammer these signs outback for me." Stan handed the gear to Dipper. He managed to catch it, but wasn't too sure about it.**

 **"Wait, why do I have to go? Besides, whenever I go in there I feel like I'm being watched. Look, my mosquito bites are even spelling out 'beware'." Dipper showed the mosquito bites in question.**

 **"That says bewarb." Dipper looked at the claim Stan made, and it was true that it did indeed spell bewarb.**

Ford blinked at this and glanced at Dipper. Dipper nodded showing that indeed happened.

 **"Look, creepy stories are part of gift shop lore drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that." Stan pointed to a customer who was having a great time looking at a bobble head of Stan. "So quit being so paranoid and get going."**

Dipper smiled as the screen changed into the forest. "after everything that happen, I don't regret it at all."

Stan chuckled, "Neither do I kid," he glanced at his brother, "neither do I."

Ford raised a brow thinking he missed something but kept on watching.

 _ **So yeah, I had to work there with Mabel during the summer. Mom didn't know about it, but I thought she would probably agree if Stan signed a contract. Of course, this was met a bit differently between me and Mabel. My sister tended to look on the bright side of things, while I had a bit of trouble coping. Now I'm just hammering signs in the spooky part of the forest. Fun right?**_

 **"Stupid uncle," Dipper muttered to himself annoyed. "Who would even see these signs anyways?"**

Stan shrugged, "Hey you never know who would walk through those woods. I have signs throughout town and the roads leading up here. I was covering my bases."

 **Dipper placed another nail to a tree and hammer the nail in so he could place the sign. He was surprised when the nail didn't go in and the sound of metal clanging was heard. "Huh?" Dipper muttered before he lowered the nail and tapped the side of the tree twice with the hammer. The tree clanged again, and Dipper dropped the hammer. He ran his hand onto the tree, feeling that it was metallic and cold to the touch. He ran his hand to try and figure this out before catching the edge of a door. When he opened it, he found a small compartment that held a large amount of dust and cobwebs. In the center of the compartment was some sort of control box with several switches.**

Ford's eyes went wide seeing that tree open it. That was the fake tree that covered his bunker in the woods. The bunker where he hid journal 3 at. Which means this was when Dipper found his journal.

 **Curiosity peeked in him, and Dipper flipped one of the switches, but nothing happened. He flipped the second one heard something opening behind him. He turned to see the ground opened up and revealed a secret door. Dipper walked over and peeked inside to see more dust and cobwebs but also a book. Dipper lifted it out and brushed the dust off. The book held no title but showed a large golden hand with six fingers in the center of the cover that had the number 3 inked on it.**

 **Curious about the book Dipper opens it up and started to read. "It has been ten years since I began studying the strange and wondrous mysteries of Gravity Falls!" Dipper was excited seeing that he had proof for his uncle and that he wasn't crazy. Dipper flipped through the pages to see details entries and illustrations of different creatures and discoveries. Flipping to a later entry Dipper noticed a change in the writing style as if rushed. "My suspicions have been confirmed: I'm being watched. I must hide my findings before he finds them. Remember in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust: Trust No One!"**

Ford sighed remembering when he made that entry. He felt like a fool and that if anyone found his journals then they can at least be warned of Bill. He hoped it would help Dipper at least.

 **Dipper closed the book concern, as the last three words were underline. He wondered what happened to the author and what he meant, but his thoughts were interrupted. "Hello!"**

 **Dipper screamed and turned to see his sister looking over the fallen tree he was leaning against to read. "Mabel! Don't do that." Dipper scowled.**

Mabel just laughed, "You're so easy to scare sometimes."

Dipper sighed but didn't ride up to the bait of his sister's teasing.

 **"What you got their bro-bro?" Mabel asked not listening.**

 **"Nothing!" Dipper quickly said hiding the book behind his back.**

 **"Nothing!" Mabel mocked in the same before she blew a raspberry. "Like you're not going to tell me."**

 **Dipper was quiet, looking at his twin before he noticed the goat, which he had found on his bed when he first arrived, was trying to nibble off the book. He sighed and held the book where she can see it. "Let's go somewhere more private."**

The screen went from the woods to how the living room of the Mystery Shack.

 **"Grunkle Stan thought I was being paranoid, but this book is proof!" Dipper said as he paced in front of Mabel in the living room of the attached home of the Mystery Shack.**

 **"It's not like he doesn't know about magic or anything. In fact, he's probably had more experience with devils and magic than most people." Mabel concluded as Dipper started flipping through the journal itself. He was engulfed in what the Journal had to say about things.**

 **"Yeah, but this is a bit bigger than a contract to go get something from the store. The author was writing about a secret dark side of Gravity Falls, and after a while the writing stops, like he vanished off the face of the earth."**

"While technically I did," Ford pointed out, "I did stop writing due to working on hiding my work from anyone who would abuse it."

"Fat lot of help that did," Stan muttered knowing it was the main reason it took him so long to activate the portal. Plus, he knew Gideon must have abused the hell out of what he found in that book.

 **"While that's cool and all, but it's time to spill the beans." Mabel then spilled a can of beans over after he initial reply, "this girl's got a date."**

"That was fast," Wendy said as this was the first hearing she got a date that day.

 **"You mean in the half-hour I've been gone you already found yourself a boyfriend?" Dipper was a bit confused, it should've taken longer, considering she did scare off that one employee from the Mattress King store, but how could she have gotten a date that quickly?**

 **"I guess I'm just irresistible." The doorbell then rang as Mabel finished the comment, before volunteering, "I'll get it!"**

Mabel groaned, knowing not only that wasn't true but the fact she was played like that.

 **Dipper just decided to get back to reading the journal, more interested in the research and how close it is to the truth. "What ya reading there slick?"**

 **Dipper was surprised by Grunkle Stan's appearance, and remembered to not trust anyone from Gravity Falls, or at least from the general age group, and tried to hide the journal. "Oh, I was just catching up on, Gold Chains for Old Men magazine?"**

 **"That's a good issue." Stan said while Dipper showed his confusion at the fact that he grabbed one of the magazines that Stan had, and now he just wished he said it was some underworld book he recently got.**

Dipper actually looked at his great uncle "I'm surprised you didn't know what it was."

"I didn't see what book it was" Stan confessed, "I just saw you were hiding it from me and I figured it some something embarrassing. I just didn't push too hard thinking it was something you would learn as you matured."

Dipper was somewhat surprised but then thought he couldn't fool his con-artist of a Grunkle so easily. But as he thought about it, Stan was right, he did learn and mature from the journal.

 **Of course soon Mabel was entering the main TV room with a boy that looked like he had pasty skin, was wearing a black hoodie with what looked like part of a branch sticking out of it, and had a red substance on his cheek.**

 **"Hey guys, I want you all to meet my new boyfriend, we met at the cemetery. Say hi!" Mabel was happy that she had a summer romance to work with.**

 **"S'up?" The boy said with a sort of forced teen voice. This didn't really sell the two boys as they looked at the stranger.**

"Huba, huba," Grenda said surprised at the hotty on screen.

"Surprised you kept him a secret Mabel," Candy added looking at the girl.

Mabel groaned, "Fair warning, he's not what he seems. Be in for a big surprise."

"How old does he look?" Soos asked.

"About fifteen," Wendy guessed.

Soos thought about it for a minute, "So how come we never teased Mabel about dating or liking someone older than her like we did with Dipper? If anything Mabel was the first to do it so why wasn't she teased?"

Dipper was surprised by this and glanced at Mabel. Mabel looked nervous and gave a small laughed, "Ah, it's all in the past right? No need to say anything."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dipper said with a smirk, now having a way to get Mabel off his back for the next time she teases him about his crush on Wendy.

 **"What did you say your name was?" Stan asked, wanting to at least determine whom it was, if only to direct the twins' mother to him if he did something that would hurt her. Of course, whoever this guy was would be lucky if Stan got him first, since if the twins' mother got hold of him...it would be difficult to survive someone who had the power of a frozen nuclear warhead.**

 **"Um, normal...man!"**

 **"He means Norman." Mabel said, before feeling his arm for muscle and commenting on it.**

 **"Are you bleeding?"**

 **"It's jam." Norman answered Dipper's question, and Mabel left, after mentioning that she'll be hanging with Norman a bit.**

"Actually he wasn't lying about that," Mabel pointed out to Dipper. "I could smell it when next to him and he offered me a jam threat he had on our date."

Dipper hummed in thought, "Well I can admit I was wrong. But it didn't help my suspicions of him."

"I swear I've seen something like that before," Ford muttered thinking.

The screen showed Dipper in a different room reading the journal.

 _ **Something didn't feel quite right about Norman, and I felt it through his magic signature. I guess should explain that those with supernatural abilities, like magic, can sense another being's magic. It's basically an aura that we can see that tells about things such as dishonesty or species, but really good magic users can hide their magic auras from others. Either way, I decided to consult the journal.**_

 **"Known for their pasty skin and bad attitudes, these creatures are often confused for teenagers. Beware of Gravity Falls nefarious undead!" Dipper saw the picture was an exact, or at least near exact copy, of Norman, and even imagined him saying S'up, "ZOMBIE!"**

"No not that," Ford said, "he was too intelligent to be a zombie. Plus, I might have been wrong about the teenager thing. I just seen a few acting like that and with a zombie mixed into the group. I never really got around to correcting it."

The screen quickly cut to Stan looking at himself in the mirror.

 **Dipper's yell had echoed a bit with Stan in the bathroom and hearing it, "Did I hear somebody say crombie? Crombie? Is that even a word?" Stan then stared into the mirror, "You're losing your mind."**

The screen cuts back to Dipper as Stan smiles feeling better that he now knows he wasn't going crazy.

 **Dipper looked outside with worry as his sister was just sitting on a picnic table, vulnerable to being eaten alive, but felt some relief when Norman just managed to a necklace of daisies around her neck. "Is my sister really dating a zombie?"**

 **"It's a dilemma to be sure." Soos said as he finished fixing/replacing a lightbulb.**

 **Dipper screamed again from the shock but recovered quickly. "Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend right? He has to be a zombie."**

 **Soos hummed and tabbed his chin before he asked, "How many brains did you see this guy eat?"**

 **Dipper slumped his shoulders, "Zero."**

 **The handy man nodded before he suggested, "Can't you sense if he's a zombie with magic or something?"**

 **"I felt something, but I don't know if it's a zombie's" Dipper explained, "Beside a good magic user can hide their magical aura."**

 **"Dude I believe you. I'm seeing weird things all the times. I'm pretty sure the mailman's a werewolf." Soos informed him, and recalling the local mailman who was very hairy.**

"I always thought he was some kind of bigfoot" Stan admitted to Soos, making the handyman feel better.

 **"But you gotta have evidence. Otherwise people will be thinking you're a major league coo-coo clock."**

"He is right Dipper," Ford advised, "you need evidence of your findings before you present them. It helps create or keep creditability."

 **Dipper sighed. "As always Soos, you're right."**

 **"My wisdom is both a blessing, and a curse." Soos explained with a knowing look in his face.**

 **"Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!" Stan yelled from somewhere downstairs.**

 **"I am needed elsewhere," Soos said adjusted his hat. Soos then started to walk backwards dramatically until he was out of the room.**

 **Dipper however looked determined.**

 _ **My sister could be in trouble, I had to get some evidence.**_

The screen cuts to Mabel's dated where they also see Dipper spying on them. Normally Mabel would be upset with her brother at this but knew he was looking out for her and he was right in a way so she didn't give him a hard time for it.

 **Dipper spent the remainder of the day spying on Mabel and her date. He watched as Norman was always stiff and slow to react to things. Such as when he was hit in the head with a Frisbee Mabel threw and he just fell forward a few seconds later. He was also unsteady as he moves such as a few times he walks and even does crazy things like break through a window to open the door from the other side to allow Mabel to get into a dinner. However, it was seeing Norman fall into a grave and pop out again did Dipper seemed to be convinced.**

 _ **I had seen enough.**_

Ford hummed in thought, "Okay I can see why you thought he was a zombie. Not bad for your first try."

 **So the next day Mabel was getting ready for a new date. Dipper walked in to finally talk to her, "Mabel we need to talk about Norman."**

 **"Isn't he the best?" Mabel asked turning around, "look at this smooch mark he gave me."**

 **Mabel turned her head to show a large mark on her cheek.**

Mabel's friends gasped as did Pacifica. Stan sat straight at once, "he did what!" so he wasn't the most reasonable or responsible adult figure but he wasn't going to let any teen go too far when dating his niece.

 **Dipper screamed. "Mom is going to kill him!"**

 **"Oh relax I'm kidding," Mabel explained. "That was just an accident with a leaf blower."**

"Okay how?" Wendy had to asked. Luckily enough they were given a flashback of the event.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **"Kissing practice!" Mabel cried as she turns the leaf blower on to suck and place a large photo with the mouth cut out over the hole where it stuck. Mabel leaned over to kiss the 'mouth' but the leaf blower however sucked the photo inside the machine, leaving Mabel exposed to get sucked into the machine tube. She struggled and smacked the leaf blower as her mouth was covered to prevent her from calling for help.**_

 _ **(Flashback ends)**_

"Oh that was what you were doing," Wendy said as she recalls that she helped Soos when that happen to Mabel. "I thought you were just goofing off and got caught."

"Brilliant idea, poor execution," Candy said to Mabel.

Mabel sighed, "True, but at least I know what not to do for kissing practice."

"We'll have to try different ways so we can all kiss better," Grenda suggested, "I want to surprised my boyfriend when we see each other."

"We'll talk shop," Mabel agreed and was thinking of different ideas for later.

 **"That was fun," Mabel mused at the memory.**

 **Dipper tried to get Mabel back on track "Mabel, I don't think Norman is what he seems."**

 **Mabel gasped excitedly "Do you think he's a familiar, or better yet a vampire?"**

Grenda and Candy gasped excitedly turning to Mabel, only to moan in disappointment when said girl shook her head.

 **"No Mabel." Dipper got the journal out and open up to a page and show her, "Sha-bam!"**

 **Mabel cried out, "Gnomes!?"**

Dipper blinked at this. He had forgotten that which showed how ironic it was he actually was right the first time.

 **Dipper realized he was on the wrong page. "Oh I'm sorry," he flipped to the correct page, "Sha-bam!"**

 **"A zombie?" Mabel asked not amused, "That's not funny Dipper."**

 **"I'm not joking," Dipper explained putting away the journal. "It all adds up! The bleeding! The limping! He never blinks! Have you ever noticed that?"**

 **"Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking?" Mabel suggested.**

 **"Mabel, remember what the book said?" Dipper asked. "Trust no one."**

 **"Then just trust me." Mabel said before she happy put on some star earrings.**

 **"Mabel!" Dipper said grabbing his twin's shoulders and shook her, "he's going to eat your brains!"**

"Wonder what it would taste like," Soos asked aloud.

"Probably be filled with glitter," Wendy joked.

Mabel laughed at this, "That would be awesome."

 **However, Mabel had enough, "Dipper listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o clock, and I'm going to be adorable," here she pokes Dipper in the chest forcefully causing him to step back, "And he's going to be dreamy," Another poke this time causing him to get out of the room. "And I'm not going to let you ruin it with one of your conspiracies!" and with this she slammed the door, ending the conversation. And leaving the house with Norman, who commented on how her shirt was shiny.**

 **Dipper just sighed and sat down against the door, "What am I going to do?"**

 **He then looked at the video evidence he had collected and sighed, "Mabel's right, I don't have any real evidence. I guess I was just paranoid about...what the!?"**

 **It was then that Dipper noticed something in one part of the video: Norman's hand fell off and he reattached it.**

"How did you miss that?" Pacifica asked him "You were watching and filming them. How could you miss something that important? Even I know that's not right!"

Dipper sighed, "It must have been when I was rubbing my eyes. If I didn't miss that the first time it would have been enough to convince Mabel."

Mabel shrugged, "I'd probably say that he had a fake hand from an accident or something and still go out that day."

 **Dipper had to jump out as he had proof! "Ah-ha! I have proof. Oh no, Mabel!"**

The screen cuts to Mabel and Norman out in the woods alone.

 **"Finally, we're alone." Mabel and Norman had gone off into the deeper part of the woods as the two had a date, and Mabel was hoping for the best, as she did feel a touch of the supernatural as well, even if she didn't get as paranoid as Dipper.**

Dipper stared at her, "tell me you didn't think anything of that."

Mabel chuckled nervously and couldn't meet her brother's eyes.

 **"Yeah, alone." Norman started off, looking a little serious, but then again it was hard to tell. "Look, Mabel, there's something I gotta tell you."**

 **"You can tell me anything." Mabel did say, but she was repeating in her head for Norman to be a vampire.** _ **'Please be a vampire! Please be a vampire!'**_ **Was the thought as Norman continued what he was saying.**

"You sure he's not a vampire?" Candy asked hopefully.

Mabel sighed, "just watch. You're in for some disappointment girls."

 **"Okay, just don't freak out. Keep an open mind." It was then that Mabel's eyes widened as Norman took his clothes off. The shock was definitely a case of disappointment as instead of a dark and hunky vampire, he was a bunch of Gnomes stacked on top of each other with fake arms and hands.**

Almost everyone besides Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Ford were openly gapping at the gnomes. Ford was surprised as while he knew Norman wasn't a zombie he didn't think it would be gnomes. Grenda wasn't take it so well, "No! Turn back into the hotty!"

"Let it go Grenda," Mabel advised, "This one is a lost cause."

 **"Is this weird, too weird? Okay, first off we're Gnomes. Get that out of the way."**

 **Mabel just sat down at the fact that her hopes of dating a hot vampire were crushed by a group of minor fairies, but she still listened to Norman. "Anyway, I'm Jeff, and these guys are Carson, Steve, Mike, and I always forget your name."**

 **"Schmebulok." Said the last Gnome as Jeff snapped his fingers.**

Ford seemed surprised by this, "Huh, I knew a Schmebulok Sr. when I was doing my study of the gnomes. That must be his son."

 **"Right, Schmebulok. Anywho, us Gnomes have been looking for a new Gnome queen." As Jeff took a pause, the other Gnomes chanted queen for a bit, while making grabby motions with their hands towards Mabel. "So, I have a question to ask. Will you join us in holy matrignomy, matri-matrimony? Blargh, I can't talk today."**

 **Mabel thought a bit after Jeff and his gnomes made a bow and opened a box that had a crystal ring, not an expensive crystal, like any adamant stone like diamond or rubies, but a simple crystal that anyone could've picked up in the forest. Her fantasy was ruined, and she certainly wasn't expecting a marriage proposal. "Look, I'm a girl, who's also a devil, and your gnomes, and it's like 'wha?' So I have to say no."**

The girls nodded at the choice, none of them would be willing to marry a bunch of gnomes either.

 **"Didn't know about that Devil part, but we'll never forget you Mabel." Mabel smiled that Norman was being a good sport about the break up that was until he added, "Because we're going to kidnap you."**

Mabel groan annoyed. "Again?"

"Seem like it," Dipper said before the screen shows Dipper again at the shack.

 **Dipper couldn't just teleport to where his sister was, since teleporting, while a common skill among Devils, was still risky without a precise location, or a location tagged with a seal. Probably why most Devils usually teleported to outdoor areas rather than the inside of rooms, unless the person was signing a contract, and he needed to either get help or get transportation, since there was a tour.**

 **"And here we have 'rock that looks like a face' rock." Stan said as he unveiled a new attraction, which really did look like a face as people looked at it. Many questions involved whether it is a rock or a face.**

Stan groaned, "God some people are just so stupid."

"Did you make that rock or did you find it?" Ford asked.

"I found it" Stan admitted. "Thought it looked like a face so I took it and made it into an attraction. Too bad people kept asking questions about it."

 **"Look, it's a rock that looks like a face, for the last time: it's not an actual face." Stan was very polite in trying to dissuade the crowd from thinking that the rock was somebody's face. Dipper just looked for something else, but found Wendy with the golf cart.**

 **"Wendy, I need to borrow the golf cart!" Dipper said to the redhead, and she just handed him the keys.**

"That was easy," Dipper said, "he didn't even have to say he was saving his sister from a zombie like I did."

Wendy shrugged, "I would have given it to you anyways. But you were saving your sister and that's just too important to even say no."

 **"Try not to hit any pedestrians devilman." Dipper nodded, and started the engine. He backed a bit before running into Soos who handed him a shovel.**

 **"This is for the zombies. And this is in case you see a piñata." Soos also handed Dipper a bat, which confused the teenage Devil, but he figured it could still be useful.**

 **"Thanks Soos." Dipper drove off at full speed to enter the woods where his sister was.**

The screen changed so it was Dipper driving through the forest.

 **"Mabel!" Dipper cried as he drove faster. He had a special seal to give him Mabel's location and was going as fast as he can to hopefully get there in time. He drove down a hill and into a grove that had magic in the air. He could hear Mabel struggling and a voice saying, "The more you struggle the more awkward this will be for everybody." Dipper stopped the cart to see a tiny man standing on a rock with several more, tiny men surrounding Mabel as she struggles. "Okay, just get hold of her arm Steve."**

 **Dipper watched stunned as one man was biting onto Mabel's sweater as she shook him off before she punched it and then kicked another gnome into the wall. The gnome then started to vomit a rainbow…. I am not making that up.**

"Ewww," the girls moaned seeing this.

"Didn't see that the last time," Dipper muttered.

Mabel however had a wide eye look "Your insides can be rainbows as well as glitter! I have to find out how!"

"That would mean going to look for the gnomes again," Dipper reminded her.

"I'll look elsewhere," Mabel added simply.

" **What the hell is going on here!?" Dipper cried out hoping to get an explanation.**

 **"Dipper!" Mabel called out, "Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And their total jerks!"**

 **She hits another one but her hair was then grabbed, "hair! Hair! Hair!"**

 **"Gnomes?" Dipper said getting the journal out, "I was way off." He opens to the right page and started to read. "Gnomes: Little men of Gravity Falls forests. Weakness…unknown."**

 **He looked up to see Mabel was caught and tied to the ground much to her annoyance. He stepped forward, "Hey! Let go of my sister!"**

 **The gnome leader Jeff turned and looked nervous, "Oh hey there," he chuckled nervously "This is all just a big misunderstanding. You see your sister is not in danger. She's just going to marry all one thousands of us and become our gnome queen for all eternality. And with her being a devil it will make this a lot easier age wise." He turned to Mabel, "Isn't that right honey?"**

 **"You guys are all assholes!" Mabel cried before they covered her mouth with their hands.**

"Wow," Dipper said, "We've swearing a bit here."

"You I can see," Mabel said not seeing the deadpan look her bother gave her "but I'm way too innocent to swear."

"You guys are teenager," Wendy reminded them, "and devils. I'm sure it comes more naturally."

"You don't seem to swear," Mabel pointed out.

"I censor myself around you guys," Wendy admitted.

 **Dipper then had a thought, "Wait why haven't you used magic to beat them Mabel?"**

 **Jeff turned serious, "You think you know about us? We gnomes are immune to most magic. Even your devil magic or the ice and water magic Mabel tried to use.**

"Huh," Dipper muttered writing both that fact with the gnomes and the fact the twins in the screen had water and ice magic, "Didn't know that."

"Not sure if that is the case here as well or just there," Ford added as he also wrote that down "though I really didn't have a way to test it either."

"And we're avoiding the gnomes so we can't test it," Dipper said with a sigh.

Ford nodded and put that thought away to maybe test later after the kids went home.

 **You don't know what we are capable of. The Gnomes are a powerful race. Do not…"**

 **Dipper however had enough as he took the shovel, scooped Jeff up and tossed him to the side. Dipper then ran forward, pushed the other gnomes out of the way and cut through the cords trapping Mabel. Once free Mabel got up and ran with Dipper to the golf cart and drove away.**

 **"He's getting away with our queen!" Jeff cried getting back up, "No! No! No!"**

 **But Dipper and Mabel have already driven off. Jeff was really angry now. "You messed with the wrong creature boy. Gnomes of the forest…. assemble!"**

 **Out of the tree, the roots and other hiding places more and more gnomes came by the hundreds. They all gathered around and started to come together and form something.**

Ford raised a brow since that was new to him.

 **Outside in the sun again Dipper was driving relax while Mabel was worried. "Hurry before they come after us," Mabel said.**

 **"Relax," Dipper said calmly "You see their little legs? Those suckers are tiny."**

 **However, the ground shook causing Dipper to stop the cart. Now they heard the sound of stomping and a great big shadow appeared over them. They turned to see the gnomes all amassed together to form a giant evil gnome. Mabel would admit later that she thought it looked like an evil Santa Claus.**

Those that never seen this before all gapped at the creature. "That explains what was chasing you guys" Soos said remembering the beginning.

"Huh," Ford muttered, "never knew they could do that."

 **"I could be wrong." Dipper said as the Gnomes had basically become a Gnome-tron to pursue them. Dipper had to swerve to avoid a fist, and a few Gnomes managed to get on as Mabel tried to help get them off. One of them had Dipper by the face.**

 **"I'll save you bro!" Mabel started punching, and after a few tries managed to get the Gnome off, even if Dipper had been injured a bit from what happened, in addition to losing the brown cap he was wearing.**

"So that's how you lost your cap," Stan said remembering how they looked that day.

"I was wondering why you had a different hat so far," Ford added remembering as well. "it's strange not seeing you with your blue hat. It really suits you."

Dipper smiled and adjusted his hat, "it does, doesn't it."

 **"Thanks Mabel." Dipper said as they managed to keep ahead, and they were up close to the Mystery Shack. The two were cornered at the wall, as they had to abandon the golf cart as they were forced into a drift.**

 **"Where's Grunkle Stan!? He can help!" Mabel wanted to get help from Grunkle Stan, seeing his experience might be of good help.**

 **"How is he supposed to help when he can't' even do magic!?" Dipper asked as the two backed from Jeff.**

Stan scowled, "Hey I could have helped!"

Too bad the screen showed what he was doing as the time.

 **As for Grunkle Stan, he was completely ignorant of the events just outside his window as he had an object in his hand.**

 **"Behold the world's most distracting object! Just try to look away." He said, as he was getting mesmerized by the swirling pattern alongside the paying customers that were also mesmerized by it. "Now I can't remember what I was talking about."**

That didn't go as plan," Stan muttered.

"There was a plan?" Ford deadpan as the screen went back to Dipper and Mabel.

"Yeah it was to get them to not pay attention and I would then pick their pockets."

 **"Mabel, marry us before I do something we'll regret!" Jeff said as the two backed off, while they could fly off using wings, it would still drag way too much attention, and the wrong attention could easily lead to something bad.**

 **"Stay back!" Dipper threw the shovel at the Gnome-tron, while some random guy was picking up something behind a bush and vanishing.**

Dipper blinked and tried to lean closer but the figure vanished. "Who was that?" he muttered to himself.

 **The attack was pretty much ineffective as the Gnome-tron just let the shovel pass through it. "There's gotta be a way!"**

 **Mabel thought about what was going on as Dipper tried to find something in the journal that could help. "I have to do it."**

 **"What!? Mabel!" Dipper was surprised that his sister was just giving up. They couldn't just give up. He didn't want to give up, and he knew that horrible things would happen if their mother found out.**

 **"Dipper just trust me on this." Mabel said before she directed her attention to Jeff, "I'll marry you."**

"Girl you are too young to get married!" Stan cried out.

"Remember that," Dipper said knowing how that will come back to bite his Grunkle.

 **"Hot dog!" Jeff then started to move down, letting 'Gnome-tron' power down without him at the helm. Then he presented the ring with the crystal stone, likely white quartz, and slipped it on her ring finger. "Now let's get you back into the forest sweety."**

 **"You may now kiss the bride." Mabel's voice seemed to have a hint of mischief, and Dipper knew that she definitely had a plan.**

Wendy also recognized it and grinned, "This'll be good."

 **"Don't mind if I do." Jeff was overly pleased with his accomplishment and was willing to take the kiss. What he got was his face in the leaf blower as she had in reverse.**

The group cheered, "Go Mabel!" Wendy called out.

"That's my girl!" Stan shouted.

 **"That's for lying to me!" Mabel then pulled the blower more, swallowing Jeff's feet as she spoke. "That's for breaking my heart!" She really didn't like the fact that Jeff and his Gnomes were trying to force her into a marriage. She then took aim at the Gnome-tron, "And this is for messing with my brother! Wanna do the honors?"**

 **"On three: 1, 2, 3!" The twins finished at the same time and shot Jeff at the Gnome-tron and destroyed it, even if it was just dispersing the Gnomes as they started getting confused and scampered off into the forest. One Gnome was unlucky enough to get caught in one of those plastic rings that hold drinks and was taken off by the goat. Mabel also took off and threw the ring that Jeff gave her, not wanting to have the marriage band on her ring finger any longer.**

Mabel sighed "feels good to get back at them. Too bad my first summer romance was a bunch of gnomes."

"Maybe you'll find a vampire soon," Candy said in comfort.

"Just don't hog all his attention!" Grenda added.

"Grenda, you have a boyfriend now" Mabel pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Grenda said, "Still has to get use to sometimes."

The screen now showed the gift shop as Dipper and Mabel enters it.

 **Stan was busy counting the day's income as Dipper and Mabel entered the gift shop of the Mystery Shack, looking tired. "Geez, you two get hit by a bus or something?"**

 **"Don't wanna talk about it." They said as one, ending the conversation topic. Stan kind of felt bad a bit. He decided that maybe since they had a rough day, he'd do something nice. "Well, wouldn't you know it, I seem to have overstocked some inventory. So why don't you two take an item from the gift shop on the house?"**

 **"What's the catch?" Dipper had a good reason to be suspicious. Mainly because Stan never gave things for free.**

Stan rolled his eyes, he can be nice to his family can't he?

 **"The catch is: take it before I change my mind." That perked the two up as they looked around. Dipper decided to replace his hat, as he was not going into Gnome turf without a good reason. So he decided on a blue and white baseball cap that had a pine tree on the front.**

"Much better," Wendy said.

"Indeed," Ford added while everyone else nodded.

 **"And I will have a... grappling hook!" Mabel spun around a bit before holding the grappling hook above her head, like a certain video game character.**

"Awesome!" Mabel cried.

"Why did you have that in the shop?" Ford asked his brother.

Stan shrugged, "I actually forgot I had that thing."

 **"Wouldn't you like a doll, do you still play with dolls?" Stan asked, aware of the two teens before Mabel shook her head no.**

 **"Grappling hook!" She fired the grappling hook, and possibly destroyed some merchandise by accident. Stan just smiled and said it was fair enough.**

"I offered," Stan said with a shrug.

The screen now showed Dipper and Mable in their room, Dipper writing in his bed while Mabel was bouncing around.

 _ **You know, this journal said that there was no one you could trust, and with some devils that's true. But fighting against a Gnome army side by side with someone makes you realize that the person probably has your back.**_

 **"Mabel, can you get the lights?" Dipper asked, as the two were getting ready for bed, Dipper just took the shirt off and wore some pants, while Mable wore a large t-shirt that would easily hang off her shoulders, showing some skin and not quite fully covering her.**

Mabel Grenda and Candy thought that her sleepwear made her seem more mature while Pacifica and Candy also blushed seeing Dipper's chest. Dipper was surprised to see how he looks but can't say he was unable with what he saw.

 **Mabel fired the grappling hook to get the lights, and the two shared a laugh before hitting the hay.**

As the twins laughed the screen pans out to show outside and the front of the shack.

 _ **Now I wonder what other mysteries are out there.**_

 **Stan moved in the shadows of the night to the vending machine. He input a code and stepped behind the vending machine, making one last check to make sure no one was followed before placing the machine back, as if he was shutting a door.**

"Well that's one way to end it" Ford said with a chuckle.

"yeah and that mystery bugged me all summer" Dipper added.

"Huh?" Mabel sked confused.

"What's wrong Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"What does that mean?" she asked pointing to the screen.

 **ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV OLWWOH GHYOV**

Ford and Dipper stared before the quickly wrote that down to figure out what that message means.


	3. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel

Well you all have been waiting for the second chapter and here is it. Man one of my longest to date but I am very happy with how this turned out. But you want to get to the good stuff so enjoy everyone.

Disclaimer; I do not know the wonderful series called Gravity Falls nor the story I am reacting to. The story is made by Wolfpackersson09 and shadowwriter329. I hope the characters are as close to cannon as possible and the reactions would be close to it.

Gravity Falls Dimension Files: Gravity Falls for Devils

Chapter 2: The Hand that Rocks the Mabel

* * *

Ford and Dipper looked over the letters they have written down. "Do you think it is a code?" Dipper asked.

Ford looked it over, "Well there can be several possibilities but I think it should be easy to decipher."

"Hold your horses brother," Stan said, "Your code things can wait."

"Really Stanly?" Ford asked with a raised brow.

Stan pointed to the screen that was about to start back up, "Let's just relax and watch this stuff. It won't kill us and it would but be a simple family bonding thing."

Ford stared before he glanced at the others, all watching and waiting. He sighed, "Well I can see your point. Dipper and I can go through the code tomorrow and if they're more of then we will do them then."

"Good because it's starting," Wendy said and everyone got quiet.

 **It was another day at the Mystery Shack, the sun was shining, and Stan was swindling people with attractions such as the Outhouse of Mystery and the Bag of Mystery. As for Dipper and Mabel...**

 _ **The Tiger was extremely injured, but we repaired him with a fist! Tiger Fist!**_

"Oh I love this show," Soos said.

"Yeah it's great." Dipper added.

Ford hummed staring, wondering if this was what was expected of entertainment nowadays. Still seemed better than his mother's soaps.

 **"Whoo, Tiger is the hero!" Dipper exclaimed as the twins, along with Soos, were watching TV in the TV room of the Mystery Shack. They had some fun in the days that passed, going fishing with Stan, after looking for a legendary lake monster called the Gobblewonker, and solving a mystery of a decapitated wax Stan. The culprits where the wax figures, and they wanted to kill the real Stan for locking them away when they proved to not be a consistent attention holding attraction.**

 **"It's that commercial I was telling you about." Soos brought the attention to a commercial that was one.**

 **"Are you miserable or depressed?" The commercial started as a man exclaimed that he was. "Then you need to see Gideon!"**

"Who?" Ford asked.

Stan scowled, "A pain in my side."

 **"What makes him so special?" Dipper pondered as the commercial showed a silhouette of a male teen with an unusual hairstyle.**

 **"He's a psychic." Mabel made a sound of curiosity while tilting her head at the fact that he was a psychic. "So don't bother with other so-called 'men of mystery'." It had footage of Stan coming out of the outhouse, as if he had been trapped or using it. Kind of disturbing the twins, and they never noticed a blue light shining behind them**.

Ford had to cover his mouth to hide his snicker. Stan shot him a small glare before he added, "you know he think I'm you remember."

That stop Ford's amusement as he scowled. Dipper however was trying to see what was the light but the screen never went into view of it.

 **"Learn about tomorrow tonight at Lil' Gideon's Tent of Telepathy, right at this location." It revealed the location as well as disclaimer about not accepting certain things and something about someone still in love with someone named Carla and that he never had the guts to say it. That was when a figure struck from behind and dragged the twins in a sudden hug.**

 **"Ma-tan, Dippy-tan, it's been soooo long!" The person in question was a dark haired teen girl with a large bust, and her long hair was in twin pigtails, and that's not counting the fact that she was dressed as a magical girl of sorts.**

"Who is that?" Dipper asked.

Soos gasped, "A hugging stranger."

"What's with those nicknames?" Mabel asked before she focused on the girl. "Maybe she's pretty."

"I hope she's a friend of your," Candy said, "That way we can know her too."

 **"Mom!" The twins said, as Mabel hugged back, and Dipper was trying to escape the clutches of his mother.**

"Mom!" the group shouted.

"How? What?" Wendy asked.

"Why does she look so young?" Pacifica cried.

"Wow," Mabel said with her eyes sparkling. "She looks amazing!"

"She reminded me of an older version of you," Dipper noticed.

Candy and Grenda gasped, "Mabel that may be what you might look like when you are older."

Mabel squealed at the idea of her looking like the lady on screen. If that was true, then she was excited to growing up more.

Pacifica stared at both mother and daughter pair on screen before glancing at Mabel near her. She frowned at the fact both girls on screen were very good looking and that she was slightly jealous.

 **That was when Stan entered, surprised that their mother had decided to show up.**

 **"Uh, Serafall, nice to see you." He said, as she gave him a light glare, not enough to see malice in the amethyst purple eyes that she shared with Mabel, opposing Dipper's chocolate brown, but enough to know that she was still not happy about something that happened some time ago.**

 **"Stan, you're still on watch for that stunt you pulled that one Family Bonding day." Serafall as she recalled what happened, and so did the twins.**

"What did you do?" Ford asked in a deadpan tone.

Before Stan could explain, and most likely lie about it, the screen showed a flashback of what happen.

 _ **The three members of the Pines family were in a room using their skills to make counterfeit 100-dollar bills as Stan looked over the work.**_

 _ **"You call this Ben Franklin? He looks like a woman!" That was when the sirens came, indicating that the police where on to them.**_

Ford gapped before he shook his head and didn't say anything. Stan was whistling as if innocent and didn't meet anyone in the eyes. Wendy flashed a thumbs up and a grin to Dipper and Mabel as the flashback ended.

 **Mabel shivered as she recalled that. "The county jail was so cold."**

 **"Okay, so I made a little mistake in dragging the kids along with that, but it's not like I haven't been keeping an eye on them." Stan said, but then Mabel decided to ask something.**

 **"Can we go see Gideon?" Stan frowned at the mention of Gideon Gleeful.**

 **"NO! That kid's a monster, and he takes every moment to make my life miserable!" Stan recalled one moment where Gideon's tour bus took two whole parking spaces just as Stan was about to park, and bringing a bunch of fans. "Either way, no one under my roof is allowed under the roof of that Gideon's'!"**

 **"Do tents even have roofs?" Dipper didn't think that tents have roofs, since they are tents.**

"Technically I think they are considered a top," Ford offered.

"Not the point brother!"

 **"I think we found our loophole, literally." Mabel brought up a bit of string that had a loophole, even if it looked more like a noose. "So can we go see the psychic?"**

 **"Sure, since this is a good way to get back at Stan for that stunt." Serafall agreed and she brought the kids with her, as well as Soos, to go to the Tent of Telepathy.**

"Traitors," Stan muttered crossing his arms.

The screen changed so they were in the parking lot of to the tent.

 **That evening, Serafall walked with her children towards the large Tent of Telepathy with Soos joining them. A crowd was walking in for the evening show as well so at least people seemed to enjoy it. At the entrance a large man with a Hawaiian shirt holding a sack with the tent's star on it. "Step right up folks! Put your money in Gideon's psychic sack!"**

Stan muttered to himself, annoyed that Bub stole his mystery sack idea.

 **People found that agreeable as they gave money before entering. Serafall just shrugged and paid seeing as it was for entrance. Inside was simple with wooden seated benches a stage, the poles keeping the tent up and an organ player to the side of the stage. "Wow, this is like a bizzaro version of the Mystery Shack. They even have their own Soos."**

 **Soos followed where Dipper was pointing at the handy man. He did look a lot like Soos but a different nationality, cleanly shaved, black hair and the nametag said Deuce. Soos himself narrowed his eyes at this Deuce.**

Soos narrowed his eyes again before Dipper asked, "Does we ever see that guy around town?"

"Nope," "Not really," "Don't care," were the response from Mabel, Wendy and Stan all in that order.

 **Serafall frowned slightly, "This feel way too much like a church setup."**

 **"I can see that," Soos agreed, "Minus the cross and other things that go in a church."**

 **"Oh," Mabel said as the lights dimmed down. "It's starting. It's starting."**

 **"Let's see what this monster looks like," Dipper said crossing his arms.**

 **The spotlights shined on the stage where a large shadow of a man appeared behind the curtain. They open up to reveal…a tiny child wearing a blue suit, white magic cape and white Elvis like hair. "Hello America," The boy said. "My name is Lil' Gideon." He clapped his hands and five doves flew out of his hair.**

Ford blinked, "This is the guy that is a pain in your side?"

"Yep" Stan said firmly.

Ford groaned and rubbed his forehead to stiffen an incoming headache. _'My brother is in a feud with a child.'_

 **The crowd cheered and clapped. The devils of the group looked amazed, Mabel for seeing the magic (even if she's seen real magic before) and the other two more stunned. "That's Stan's mortal enemy?"**

 **"But he's so 'Lil'," Mabel said.**

 **Serafall tilted her head, "He looks like a doll. I could carry him around like he was my widdle doll."**

 **"Please don't," Dipper begged his mother in a deadpan tone.**

Stan chuckled, "I would like to see that."

"I don't" Dipper said agreeing with his character that his 'mother' carrying Gideon like a doll would be too embarrassing.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight" Gideon said to the crowd, "Such a gift. I have a vision." Dipper raised a brow before Gideon said, "I predict that soon you'll all say, 'Aww'," and with that he turned his head away from them but when he turned back his eyes was wide, his face was blushed and he gave off a cute look.**

 **As one the rest of the crowd said "Aww."**

 **"It came true," Mabel said in awe.**

Ford wasn't impressed, "I don't see what's so special about him."

 **"What?" Dipper asked his sister annoyed, "I'm not impressed."**

 **"My babies and I are much cuter then that," Serafall stated crossing her arms and pouts.**

 **"So true," Soos agreed.**

"She has a point," Soos agreed, "You guys are way cuter."

"Ah thanks Soos" Mabel said while Dipper groaned not liking being called cute. It hurt more since it was not used like how a cute would use the term.

 **"Hit it dad," Gideon said to the man from before who was now playing a tune on the organ player. Gideon threw his cape to the crowd and a woman in the front caught it. However, she was swarmed as other women jumped her and tried to get the cape from her.**

 **"** _ **I can see; what others can't see. It ain't some sideshow trick, it's innate ability. Where others are blind, I am futurally inclined, and you too could see, if you was widdle ol' me."**_ **Gideon started singing in a catchy tune about his abilities.**

"That song is pretty catchy" Soos pointed out.

"Still better than that stupid rap," Wendy muttered.

Stan however wouldn't have it, "I forbid either of you from singing that song or playing that song at the shack!"

 **"C'mon everyone, rise up. I want you to keep it going."**

 **Dipper then found himself surprised that he also stood up as well. He could understand Mabel and the rest since they were interested but he didn't want to stand up and yet he did. In fact, the only ones not standing were Serafall, who was sitting normally looking around at them, and a few elderly. "Huh? How'd he do that?" Dipper asked but got no answer.**

Dipper grumbled to himself seeing as he now knew the secret and felt like a fool for not seeing it sooner.

 **"** _ **You wish your son would call you more.**_ **" He sang a verse to a woman with a large number of cats.**

 **"I'm leaving everything to my cats." The cat owning lady angrily declared, with the large number of cats. Dipper just rolled his eyes at the prediction, since it probably would've been obvious.**

 **"** _ **I sense that you've been here before.**_ **" He directed himself to Sheriff Blubs.**

 **"What gave you that idea?" Dipper again, rolled his eyes when Blubs made this comment. Anyone trying to be psychic would've seen as the Sheriff was decked with Gideon merchandise.**

 **"** _ **I'll read your mind if I am able.**_ **" Gideon approached their row and then stood next to Mabel. "** _ **Something tells me you're named Mabel.**_ **"**

 **"How did he know?" Mabel asked, forgetting that she had sewn her name on a sweater.**

"Dear god," Ford muttered, "How are people falling for this?"

"People are idiots," Stan explained simply, "How else would I be able to run the Mystery Shack for so long? Even the town folk are idiots."

 **Once Gideon was done he was back on stage. "** _ **So welcome all ye, to the Tent of Telepathy. Thanks for visiting. Widdle ol' me!**_ **" Gideon finished, with firework sparklers spelling his name. Almost everyone in the tent was impressed, and Mabel was clapping hard. The only ones not clapping were Dipper and Serafall again. Once done Gideon took a couple breaths and a drink from a water bottle. "Thank you! You people are the real miracles."**

 **With the show ending the devils plus Soos left the tent. "Man that kid's a bigger fraud then Stan. No wonder he's jealous."**

Stan grumbled to himself at that jab. Ford smirked seeing that as both amusing and a tiny bit accurate.

 **"C'mon, his dance moves were adorable." Mabel said. "It was great show."**

 **Serafall huffed, "My show's much better. Even more when Mabel's in it!" she smirked at Dipper. "Now we just have to have Dipper appear on it more, and then we can do a ton of family episodes."**

"Wait she has a show?" Dipper asked surprised.

"And I've been on it?" Mabel asked with a squeal which Candy and Grenda copied.

 **"Not happening mom." Dipper replied at once. He then pointed to Mabel. "And you're too easily impressed."**

 **"Yeah yeah," Mabel said as they walked back towards Soos's truck. "Hey mom, what do you think about us getting human size hamster balls?"**

 **"Awesome!" Serafall declared holding her magic wand up. "They will be pink and super adorable! Let's have them on our next episode together."**

 **"Yes!" Mabel cheered pumping her fist in victory.**

"What?" Mabel asked stunned before she pouts, "So lucky."

"Thank god," Dipper muttered knowing the chances of Mabel actually getting one of those was pretty low.

 **Little did they know that someone was watching them leave. Gideon focused on Mabel and was greatly interested.**

The screen changed to the twins back at the shack.

 **"Look Dipper, I successfully bezazzled my face!" Mabel got her brother's attention as she had shown the various fake gemstones on her face; she blinked, but showed she was in pain.**

"Doesn't that hurt?" Wendy asked.

Mabel and Soos both gave 'so-so' signs at this question.

 **"Why did you do it?" Dipper was genuinely confused on why Mabel thought it was a good idea to basically snap those things on her, but she just looked a little sad.**

 **"No one appreciates an artist in their time." She did perk up when the doorbell rang, volunteering to answer it. "I'll get it."**

 **Dipper just rolled his eyes as he went back to his reading. He then noticed that his mother was walking in the room. "Hey mom did you know-"**

 **"Know what?" Dipper couldn't really finish because his mother had also bezazzled her face.**

Dipper face palmed while Mabel was giddily at the fact her mother was doing stuff like that with her. Once again she was jealous of her character.

 **Dipper just decided to leave the TV room and go to where he and Mabel were sleeping. "Never mind." Was what he said before he decided to go read somewhere else, while wondering why his family was strange.**

The screen cuts to the door where Mabel was answering.

 **Mabel reached the door, and when she opened it, she saw someone she didn't expect. "It's widdle ol' you!"**

 **"Yeah, my song's quite catchy." Gideon Gleeful, the 12-year-old from the show last night, had come to the Mystery Shack.**

Stan straightens up, "What!? When did that little monster show up on my doorstep?"

 **"Now I know we hadn't formally met, but I couldn't get your laugh out of my head."**

 **"You mean this one?" Mabel laughed after asking, but it was kind of forced. Not too unnatural, but it was still a little faked.**

 **"Who's at the door?" Stan yelled out, wondering who it was, and whether or not to make plans to run or lie his out of a situation.**

 **"No one!"**

Stan gasped, feeling betrayed, "Mabel!"

"Sorry," Mabel said, now regretting her actions due to how Gideon acted later on.

 **"Thank you for keeping this between us. Stan's no fan of mine, and I wonder how a lemon so sour could be related to a peach so sweet." Gideon flattered when Mabel decided not to tell Stan who was at the door. "I could tell you're a kindred spirit. Someone who enjoys the sparkly things in life."**

 **At that point, Mabel coughed a bit, and unintentionally bezazzled part of Gideon's suit, the areas that would make it look a bit better. "Enchanting, simply enchanting. Would you like to have a makeover in my dressing room?"**

 **"Would I!?" Mabel pretty much agreed to go with the younger Elvis like boy, if only to see what it was like. Sure she got some backstage pass when on her mother's show, but she was never invited by someone that wasn't her family that was famous for a backstage tour of something.**

"Mabel!" Dipper cried, "You don't just go with someone into their dressing room! Bad things can happen to you!"

"But this was before I got to know him," Mabel said in defense.

"That doesn't make it better!" Dipper said before he sighed, "Just promised that you won't do that again."

"I promise," Mabel said, happy to see how Dipper was concern for her.

The screen cuts to Gideon's dressing room.

 **Mabel stood in the dressing room in awe of how much stuff was there, and it was all a bit fancier then the Llama sweater she was wearing, it was a great quality home-made sweater, but this was different.**

 **"You see something you like? I know I do."**

 **"What?" Mabel was now a bit weirded out by Gideon's remark, but weirdness aside, she wanted to have girly fun today. So dealing with this bit of weirdness would be no problem.**

"Yeah that should have raised a red flag," Mabel admitted, not really hearing that part the first time.

The screen now cuts to show the shack again and Mabel returning.

 **It was a few hours later before Mabel returned to the shack. When she did she found her brother reading the journal in the lazy boy and her mother messing with her script for her show. "Hey Dipper!" Mabel greeted leaning over him and wiggling her newly extended and painted nails over his face, "What's going on?"**

 **Dipper slapped Mabel's hands away. "Whoa, where've you been?" he sat up and noticed Mabel had makeup on and her hair done. "And what's with those finger nails. You look like a wolverine."**

 **Serafall glanced over to her daughter and gasped excitedly, "Oh you had a makeover Mabel!" she pauses and then pouts, "Why didn't you invite me?"**

 **Mabel rolled her eyes actually expecting this. "It was just me and Gideon giving each other a little makeover. He's a dapper little man. Besides I don't have any girlfriends to hang out and do makeovers with. Rias always wants to watch anime and other Japanese stuff, and Sona grew out of that faster than anyone else."**

"Rias?" Dipper asked while Mabel asked "Sona?"

"Maybe they are friends or family," Wendy offered, "Maybe on the devil side of things."

"Well their mother is a devil and it seems they have their own society," Ford mused thinking back to his notes, "So it wouldn't be that far off."

" **I wouldn't trust anyone who's hair is bigger than their head" Dipper said.**

 **"Leave him alone!" Mabel said, "You never want to do girly stuff with me. You and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time."**

 **"What do you mean?" Dipper asked almost offended.**

 **At that moment Soos entered the room, "Hey dude, you wanna go blow up these hot dogs in the microwave one by one?"**

Dipper noticed the look Mabel said and quickly said, "this proves nothing."

 **"Do I!?" Dipper said excitedly and ran with Soos to the kitchen. Soon they could hear the boys laughing and microwave going and hot dogs popping, while Dipper chanted one at a time.**

 **Serafall looked at Mabel still pouting, which Mabel sighed. "Mom I love doing stuff with you. But I want to do girly stuff with other people closer to my age. Sure he's twelve and I'm fifteen, but it has been a long time since I did anything like this with friends and not family or my peerage. We'll always have time together, on and off the show, but I want more than that. Does that make me a bad person?"**

Mabel stared, hearing the thoughtful reasoning. She thought back and wondered how she was like and how her mother would react.

 **Serafall looked at her daughter before she smiled and pulled the girl into a hug. "Not at all. It makes you a perfect little devil. You can have your fun with Gideon." They pulled apart and Serafall got a determined look, "But next time he does a major makeover with you then I want to be invited too. I love makeovers."**

 **Mabel laughed, just happy her mother wasn't upset with her.**

The screen cuts to Mabel and Gideon on a building roof.

 **Since Mabel had gotten her mother's permission, she decided to hang out with the younger male a bit more.**

 **"The view from your family's warehouse is amazing! Good thing we brought our...Opera glasses!" Mabel said with Gideon joining in to finish in synch, taking out a pair of opera glasses to view the town with. It was sunset, and the view was indeed lovely as the setting sun illuminated the town.**

Mabel sighed seeing this. She remembered how she was having fun before Gideon made things weird.

 **"You know, when I look down at all those little people I feel like I'm king of all I survey." Gideon finished that statement in a manner that was quite creepy before turning to Mabel. "I guess that would make you my queen."**

"Here we go," Dipper muttered already seeing what will happen next.

 **"Ah, shut up! You're being so nice to me!" Mabel gave Gideon a light punch, but it had hurt a bit more than intended. Gideon said a light 'ouch' but otherwise shrugged it off.**

 **"I can't because I'm speaking from the heart."**

 **"The what now?" Mabel was starting to feel uncomfortable at Gideon, and it was somewhat noticeable in how she was confused at what Gideon was getting at.**

 **"It would be an honor if you would accompany me on a date." That was something she wasn't expecting from Gideon, and it was definitely uncomfortable. Maybe he was talking about something else.**

 **"You mean like a play date?" Gideon shook his head. "A shopping date?"**

 **"It'll be just one little o'l date. I swear on my lucky bolo tie." Gideon made a mention to said bolo tie, as it not only was a bolo tie, but it also had a greenish gem in the center of it.**

Ford blinked seeing the screen focused on the tie. He felt he had seen that from somewhere before.

 **"I guess one date can't hurt." Mabel said with discomfort, as she hadn't intended on going on a date with him, and he didn't seem to notice.**

 **"Mabel Pines, you have made me the happiest man in the world." Gideon went into a hug with Mabel, and the half-devil girl decided to hug back. Before she noticed something.**

 **"Are you sniffing my hair?"**

"That's what should have raised some red flags," Wendy corrected Mabel before the screen changed to Mabel with her brother and mother at the shack.

 **"It's just one date. I figured I'd just throw him a bone you know." Mabel said as she was playing a game with Dipper and their mother, Smash Brawl. Dipper was playing Link, Mabel as Luigi, and Serafall as Princess Peach.**

 **"Awe, Ma-tan's got a date! Just let me know if you need dating tips, or other things to know." Serafall commented as she continued to use Peach's abilities as a pretty good combatant.**

 **"Okay, mom gross." Dipper replied to his mother before addressing Mabel. "You probably shouldn't have done that. He's gonna fall in love with you, and some younger guys develop crushes on older girls."**

Mabel smirked and open her mouth but Dipper quickly covered it with his hand, "None of that from you" Dipper said before he quickly pulled his hand away, "what have I told you about licking my hand?"

Mabel just blew a raspberry at him.

 **"Come on, I know I'm adorable, but not that adorable." Mabel then saw that her mother and brother were in a prime position for a finishing strike. "Kaboom!"**

 **"I guess we can agree on that." Dipper sighed, losing to his sister in Smash.**

 **"You are both my adorable babies, and that means you so adorable that you have to beat off guys with a wand!" Serafall happily chirped, but that was when the doorbell rang. Mabel and Serafall left to answer it, and what surprised them was that Gideon was there, riding a white horse.**

 **"A night of enchantment awaits my sweet." Gideon offered his hand to Mabel to help her on the horse. Serafall wasn't that impressed, but it was an impression to act like a prince on a white horse, almost literally as it was missing an actual prince.**

"Wow, he went all out," Wendy said.

"Marius wanted to do that for me when we went on a date before he left," Grenda explained, "but he said he forgotten to have his horse be brought with him. He did however promise to give me rides when I go to see him later this summer."

"You are a lucky woman," Mabel said, glad Grenda really had a prince to care for her.

 **"Alright, have fun you two, and make sure she comes back before bedtime!" The two trotted off with Serafall's words embarrassing Mabel a bit as Gideon was glad.**

"Mom~," Mabel could not help but moan, as she knew her mother would do the same thing.

 **"Well I must say, that your sister is a nice, lovely gal like you."**

 **"That's my mom." Gideon was a bit confused when Mabel mentioned it, but managed to play it off.**

 **"Oh, I knew that. I was just commenting on how young she looks." Gideon stated as if he had known that the busty black-haired, twin-tailed teen was Mabel's mother.**

"Sure he did," Stan said rolling his eyes.

"You can't blame him," Ford replied, "Any of us here would make the same mistake."

The screen cuts to the inside of a restaurant, one that Mabel remembers very well.

 **Gideon took Mabel to a high-end seafood restaurant. It was actually a nice place with a calm atmosphere with tridents and shells on the walls as well as portholes with painted waved to make it like they were on a ship. With several different forks and the water was bubbly. They even had a real working fountain off to the side, which the horse they rode on was drinking out of. Mabel and Gideon had their own private booth inside a space in the wall. Several customers were watching them and Mabel had to remember that Gideon was a celebrity here. "I can't believe they let a horse in here," Mabel could not help but say seeing the horse now moved from the fountain and was nibbling on a salad one other guest was eating.**

"That can't be sanitary," Ford muttered with a grimace.

"Doesn't stop him" Stan added with the same tone.

 **"Well, people have a hard time saying no to me" Gideon said almost smugly as he leans back and placed his feet on the table.**

 **"Ah Mr. Gideon," their waiter said in a French accent (that Mabel believed to be fake) as he refilled their water. "The feet on the table. An excellent choice."**

 **"What did we speak about eye contact?" Gideon asked turning his head, raising his head and making a face Mabel thought looked like it belonged on the face of a snotty rich nobleman.**

 **"Yes, yes" the waiter said straightening up and not looking at Gideon. "Very good." And with that he walked away backwards making sure not to make eye contact.**

 **Mabel chuckled awkwardly, not sure what to think about that.**

"I swear when it came to Gideon the town just shuts off their brain" Stan said not wanted to be reminded of how the town use to act with Gideon.

The screen cuts to the gift shop where everyone else was relaxing.

 **At the shack everyone was relaxing in the gift shop. That was until Stan came with a newspaper. "Hey! Hey! What the heck is Mabel doing in the paper with that crazy pickpocket Gideon?"**

 **Indeed, on the front page was a picture of Gideon on Mabel taken yesterday as they walked through town, holding hands nonetheless, though Mabel looked surprised at the picture being taken than anything else. "Oh yeah, it's like a big deal" Wendy said checking on her phone. "Everyone's talking about Mabel's and Gideon's big date tonight."**

 **Stan didn't take it very well. "What!?" he crumbled up the paper before pointing at Serafall "Why did you let this happen? I thought you of all people would disapprove of this."**

 **Serafall frowns at him, "Gideon is a harmless boy that is taking my baby on a sweet date. And if he does anything to her then he will have to deal with my magic wand!"**

Stan scoffed at the idea of Gideon being harmless. With as much trouble as he caused he wasn't harmless.

 **"You know any warning signs if that happens right?" Wendy asked Dipper to which he nodded. "Cool think you can at least teleport me out of town so I can avoid the blast radius?"**

 **"This is no laughing matter!" Stan said before he left the room and came up dressed in his suit. "If Serafall won't stop it then I will!" and with that he exits the shack, slamming the door.**

 **Everyone watched the door stunned before Soos said, "You know what would be funny? If that was a closet and he had to go out through the real door."**

"Really Soos?" Stan asked him while Soos looked embarrassed.

 **"That would be funny," Serafall admitted.**

 **Soos smiled and went to the door and opens it before he frowns, "Nope it's the real door."**

 **"I'll change it next time!" Serafall declared, "That way he'll be all turned around and maybe learn his lesson."**

 **"Mom's still upset with Stan for that whole counterfeiting scheme." Dipper explained.**

 **Wendy shrugged "As long as she doesn't kill him and leave me out of an easy job, then more power to her."**

Stan sent Wendy a glare which she gave a grin and a thumbs up in return. Stan grumbled to himself as how his employees treated him.

The screen cuts so they were back at the restaurant.

 **Mabel was looking at the fancy water, and trying to enjoy the date. It was just awkward, since her date was younger, but wasn't exactly terrible. Although, "aren't lobsters normally cooked first?" Mabel had to ask since she had ordered a lobster, and it was still alive.**

"Okay that place need a good overhaul," Ford said shaking his head. He might not have been into any restaurants in over thirty years but even he knew that wasn't right.

 **She then decided to change the topic. "Ooh, fancy water. Ooh la la, oui oui."**

 **"** _ **Oh, do you speak French**_ **?" Gideon spoke in very good French. Apparently he studied different languages, and that made him incredibly intelligent.**

"Ooooh," Mabel drew out surprised, "so that's what he said."

 **"Oui monsieur." Mabel would've felt really foolish if not for her Devil heritage, granting her the ability to speak and understand any language in the world. She could translate for anyone and had no need to take language lessons, save to learn reading and writing of that language.**

Dipper and Mabel were surprised at this, Dipper also taking notes, that devils can do that. Part of them were slightly jealous of their characters for that.

 **"Mabel, I believe that this date was a complete success, and I promise the next one will top this one." Mabel was surprised, since there was no mention of a second date, and she didn't agree to one.**

 **"Wait, you said just one date, and this was it." Mabel was feeling much more uncomfortable about it, and that wasn't ending.**

 **"Do I spy a South American red crested Macaw?" Gideon said as the bird in question and landed on Gideon.**

"Wow," Wendy muttered seeing this, "just wow."

 **"3...2...1."**

 **"Mabel, will you accompany Gideon to the ballroom dance this thurbsday." Gideon shook the bird a bit for the mispronounced word. "Thursday." The macaw then spat out a letter and flew off.**

 **"Gideon, I have to say." Mabel started as people were gathering around. They commented on how Gideon got a girlfriend, how cute the couple was, Blubs being on the edge of his seat, an old woman saying she would die of sadness if he were rejected, and a doctor confirming.**

Dipper blinked at this, seeing as he didn't know this information beforehand. "Okay Mabel I can see you having a hard time saying no to him. I apologies."

"Thank you" Mabel said as the screen cuts to the Shack as Mabel came back from the date.

 **Mabel returned to the Mystery Shack feeling a little shameful as Dipper was just reading. "So, how did it go?"**

 **"I dunno, I have a lobster now." Mabel put a still living lobster into a tank. Dipper caught on to Mabel's tone, and that she was feeling bad about something.**

"Whatever happen to that?" Soos asked.

"Oh I found it and made it for dinner," Stan admitted, "I didn't know it was a pet and I never made or had lobster before. Sorry Mabel."

Mabel shrugged, "I ordered it to eat anyways so no big."

 **"Okay, what happened?"**

 **"Something wrong Ma-tan?" Serafall came in and noticed. Mabel didn't want her mother to actually kill Gideon over a bit of emotional discomfort.**

 **"Oh, nothing much. I just have another date with Gideon. I just couldn't say no." Dipper rolled his eyes at this, and that his sister probably didn't want to go.**

 **"It's easy, just say n and o."**

"Again I apologies," Dipper said.

"It okay bro."

 **"Is he hurting you?" Serafall said before starting out the door. "I'll have a talk with his parents, and keep an eye on Stan before he does something that he might regret."**

 **"Okay, just don't go too far please." Serafall promised that she wouldn't break out the magic wand, she just couldn't say no to her kids, unless they were in danger.**

 **"Close call, otherwise we would've had to evacuate the town before an early winter hit." Dipper commented as they had dodged a frozen nuclear bomb.**

"You think it's that bad?" Dipper asked.

"You kids are thinking it so it could be possible," Stan pointed out.

Ford made a note about this Serafall's possible power, "We'll just have to wait and see."

The screen cuts to the completely different living room where Stan was already sitting with a larger man.

 **Luckily enough Stan was visiting Bud Gleeful at this moment. When he first left the house he went straight to Gideon's house to keep him away from Mabel. It might have been the rivalry between Stan and Bud, and recently Gideon that forced this, but then Bud gave a proposal how they can use their niece/son dating circuit as a way to pool their profits instead. Ever the Conman Stan was all for it. However, as greedy as he was he wasn't an idiot. He knew the crazy stuff in the town and the other supernatural factions, and knew when to make it seem like he didn't know anything. He also knew what his limits is and one of the limits he knew were when it came to his niece and nephew. "Look Bud, I can't really go with the two of them getting married."**

Stan was surprised by this before he remembered what really happen for him. He winced now knowing what Dipper was on about when he said that to him in the last show.

 **"I know it seems like we are rushing things," Bud explained, "But the two are a couple made to happen. The town loves them, and my son is really smitten by lovable Mabel. I'm simply seeing what will most likely happen. I'm just saying when it happens we'll make the most out of it."**

 **"Yeah, in any other case I'd agree with you." Stan said rolling his eyes.**

"Of course you would" Ford muttered in a deadpan tone.

"No one asked you Ford!"

 **"But it's not that simple. Their mom's really protective of them, and if she finds out I tried to get Mabel married then I'll be on ice." Stan choosing to forgo the 'literally' from the sentence.**

 **"Seems harsh to kill you like that," Bud said truthfully.**

 **Stan shrugged "Yeah well, you can say she's a devil."**

"Clever," Ford admitted for the word play.

 **The door was knocked open with a large amount of force before Serafall entered the house. She was frowning as she looked around before spotting Stan and Bud sitting on the couch and lazy boy. "Speak of the devil and she'll appear. Like a mother-in-law." Stan joked seeing as he would never have the opportunity to make that joke again, though he was nervous seeing the frown on the woman's face.**

Despite himself Ford couldn't help but chuckle at this joke, seeing how it makes sense several ways to him. He didn't see Stan's smirk, knowing that he still has it.

 **"And who might you be young lady?" Bud asked politely but had a slightly firm tone, which matched his frown.**

 **"Bud this is Serafall," Stan introduced. "She's the twins mother."**

 **"Really?" Bud asked surprised, "I never would have guessed. I could have sworn she was Mabel's older sister."**

"You an everyone else buddy," Wendy said.

"Can't blame him for thinking it," Soos pointed out.

Pacifica pouts, slightly jealous and hopes she would look that good and young looking when she got older.

 **"Are you Gideon's father?" Serafall asked, with her hands on her hips.**

 **"That I am." Bud said getting up and reaching out a hand to her, "Bud Gleeful. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Pines."**

 **Stan coughed uncomfortably. "Pines is my family's name. She never got around to marring my nephew before he died. In fact, Dipper and Mabel have her maiden name with Pines being their middle name."**

"Huh," Dipper muttered surprised before he shrugged as did Mabel since they figured it was more personal business what name they went by.

 **"Say no more." Bud said holding his hands in surrender, "It's none of my business and I mean no disrespect."**

 **"I'm here to talk about Gideon." Serafall stated getting to the point.**

 **"Well that's good!" Bud said happily. "Well, we were just talking about him and your daughter, and well, they're singing in harmony so to speak." He didn't see Serafall shot Stan a look and he smiled nervously. Bud continued. "Now Mabel is just a peach, and from what I heard about your son he one smart cookie."**

 **"My babies are amazing!" Serafall stated with glee but was still focused. "But I'm here to talk about what Gideon did."**

"I can already tell she loves to gloat about us," Dipper said knowing this would only lead to embarrassment.

"Yep," Mabel agreed in a way but she was however grinning, "it's going to be so fun."

 **"Oh dear." Bud said his smile dropping slightly. "I hope he didn't cause any harm."**

 **"I want to know his intentions on forcing Mabel onto another date." Serafall said firmly without making a scene.**

 **"Now I mean no disrespect." Bud said firmly, "but I will say my Gideon would never force anyone to do anything, let alone a girl he is crushing on. I will admit I am not a strict parent, but I did teach my son to be respectful and how to treat a lady."**

Wendy coughed loudly, not really hiding the "yeah right!" in between the coughs. This earned her a few chuckles.

 **"Mabel didn't want a second date!" Serafall said. "But she was pressured when asked in front of the whole restaurant."**

 **"Alright that might not have been fair for Mabel." Bud said looking uncomfortable for a second, "but you know how us boys are when we're young and pining, pardon the pun, for a sweet young lady. I have done a few things to try and impress my wife and I'm sure your late fiancé did the same. Heck I'm sure Stan can tell you a tale or two."**

Stan groaned at this, both for Bub's attempt to drag him into that but also the fact he was right. Next to him Ford also groaned having recall a few times he tried to impress a girl before.

 **"Don't bring me into this!" Stan said, wanting nothing to do with this. Heck he was keeping Bud alive in his opinion by not telling Serafall about Bud wishing them to be married.**

 **Bud rolled his eyes at Stan before he said to Serafall. "All I ask is that for Mabel to give Gideon a chance. Nothing more, and it is all up to Mabel."**

 **Serafall narrowed her eyes before she huffed. "Fine! But he better not force her into anything."**

 **"Thank you dear." Bud said before holding a hand out to the couch. "May I offer you some coffee?"**

 **But Serafall was already turning and leaving the house after slamming the door. Bud stood there for a minute he sat back down. "Woo, your niece-in-law is one heck of a lady Stan. I feel like I dodged a bullet."**

"Oh he did," Stan said chuckling.

"Agreed," Ford added, "that is one lady you want to avoid getting mad at you."

"I thought that was just ladies in general," Stan pointed out.

"Not many ladies we tried to impress or got mad at us had powers or compared to an icy nuke" Ford replied

Stan hummed at this, "good point."

 **"Oh you did, Bud." Stan confirmed leaning back, happy that Serafall was upset with someone else now, "like you wouldn't believe."**

Stan wondered if it would have been better to have Serafall kill Bud, but then thought it would be better if he wasn't there at the time so he wouldn't be suspected. The next scene was of Mabel and Gideon on a boat.

 **"Boating at night, boating at night." Was the words that Mabel and Gideon were hearing from McGucket, the old hillbilly of Gravity Falls that everyone knows about, and is assumed crazy, his hobo-like appearance and long beard didn't help his case. Aside from that, Mabel was not enjoying the boat ride.**

 **"I thought dancing was going to be the end of the evening." She was most definitely not having a good time, even though her, loosely called, date's face was filled with joy and ecstasy.**

Mabel moaned, "He surprised me with the boat ride and I couldn't say no."

 **"Wouldn't you want this evening to last forever my sweet?"**

 **"NO! I mean yes." Mabel really didn't want to continue the evening, but she also didn't want to be a bad person. She wanted to break it to him gently in some way. "I mean, I'm always happy to hang out with a friend, buddy, pal, chum, another word for friend."**

 **"Chum?"**

 **"I already said that." Mabel said to McGucket before going back to Gideon. "Mate?"**

 **"How about soul mate?" Gideon asked, and that was when fireworks shot up in the night sky that managed to form a heart with Mabel's name in the middle of it.**

The group stared at the fireworks before Wendy muttered, "Yeah that's not creepy at all."

 **"Well, you can't say no to that." McGucket's comment made Mabel very uncomfortable and nervous, because she was again forced to say yes to something she really didn't want to do.**

"Sad but true," Candy agreed, feeling sorry for what Mabel was going through.

The screen cuts to Mabel at the Shack, pacing like crazy.

 **"I don't want to do this, but I can't just say no. Argh, there's no way out!" Mabel was walking around in circles in the TV room when she came home from her date. Dipper had walked in, immediately noticing how his sister was acting.**

 **"Mabel, what happened on that date, you did tell him no right?" He asked, and that's when their mother walked in as well, and with the atmosphere tense, she was ready to help in any way possible.**

Mabel just moaned and Dipper shot her a small comforting smile.

 **"So, how was your date?" Serafall asked, but had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer.**

 **"Blargh! I don't know what happened! I thought I was in the 'friend zone', but then I realized that I somehow got dragged into the romance zone!" Mabel was stressed by the unwanted attention, and really needed to vent or get it over with.**

 **"Well, I talked with Mr. Gleeful, and he should be speaking to Gideon about his behavior. If Gideon does do something to force you, then we'll be seeing some new ice sculptures and a mysterious disappearance of a certain psychic." Serafall hoped that she put the fear of a devil in him, without needing to resort to showing she was a devil, but for some reason she was going to doubt it, call it a mother's intuition.**

"Would it be bad to wish she would actually do that?"

Dipper shrugged, Mabel didn't reply and Wendy gave a 'so-so' sign. Normally Ford would be against a child getting killed but there was something about Gideon that made him feel uneasy.

 **"Don't! I mean, I do like Gideon, but in a friend-slash-little sister kind of way. I don't want to break his heart." Mabel really did mean what she said. Yeah, she didn't like him on a romantic scale, and he was pretty creepy, but he did give her the feeling of a younger sibling. The phrasing was just personal preference.**

Stan chuckled while Ford winced. He might not like the kid so far that still felt a little below the belt. Soos also hissed as if in slight pain, "That's a blow to a man's ego."

 **"Ouch, that's a shot to the manhood, but the good news is that you don't have to marry him." Mabel smiled a bit at Dipper's comment, glad that she still had a choice in what she could do, as Gideon seemed to take those choices away without being seen as a jerk. At least until...**

 **"Uh, Mabel. I know it's still your choice and all, but it might be a good idea to consider marrying Gideon. It was Bud's idea, but there's a lot of money that could be tied into this." Stan had come in with a 'Team Gideon' T-shirt, courtesy of Bud Gleeful, and made a mention of the money, causing Serafall to give him a glare. Mabel had enough and ran to the attic screaming at the stress of things. "Bodies change sweetie! Bodies change."**

Ford sighed, "Really Stanly? And you seem to have been making progress."

"Okay not one of my best moment."

 **"Stan..." Stan knew that he was in trouble when Serafall said his name in that tone. Then Serafall placed her attention on her son. "You talk with Mabel, since Stan and I need to have a... discussion."**

 **"Just don't kill him please. I'd rather not lose my Grunkle." Dipper agreed as he followed Mabel up to the attic, where they made their room. He ignored the likely pain Stan was going to go through from 'the talk'.**

Stan winced seeing the angry look on Serafall's face. She might not be real here but even he can tell his character will not like what she does for him. "Dead man walking," Dipper joked with a small grin.

Stan scowled, "She won't kill me. She needs me to watch her kids right?"

Mabel held up her hand with the other over her heart as if giving a speech. "Grunkle Stan was a Grunkle beyond Grunkles. Sure he lied, and cheat, and stole, and messed up like a lot…but he-"

"Don't start my eulogy now!" Stan ordered, "and why is it so mean!?"

The others chuckled as the screen changed to Dipper and Mabel in their room.

 **Dipper found his sister doing something he figured she might do. "Mabel, can I talk with you?"**

 **"Mabel's not in right now, she's in sweater town." Mabel had needed some time to think, and this was one of the main ways she tried to cope with a difficult problem. She'd wrap herself in a sweater, blanket, or other means and say she was in that town.**

 **"Can you come out of sweater town?" Mabel just shook her head, determined to stay in sweater town.**

 **Dipper sighed. "Okay enough is enough. If you can't break up with Gideon, then I'll do it for you."**

Pacifica frowned, "That's not a smart idea."

Wendy nodded, "True, girls don't like being broken up with by something like a text or from someone else."

"He means Gideon," Dipper corrected even if he saw her point. Even he knew he made a mistake there.

Wendy blinked, "Right, right. Sorry keep forgetting that Gideon is a guy."

 **Mabel peeked over the top of her sweater. "You will?"**

 **Dipper nodded before Mabel popped out of her sweater, playfully hitting her brother chanting "thank-you" over and over again.**

 **It took a little bit to get her to calm down and they came down stairs. Dipper took a moment to peek inside the living room. "You still alive Stan?"**

 **"D-d-d-de-define a-a-a-alive!" Stan stuttered from the cold. His entire body was frozen on a block of ice with only his head expose.**

Stan winced seeing the state of his character. Soos thought for a moment, "You think turning the heat up would make the situation feel better?"

"No it won't" Stan said sternly crossing her arms.

 **"He's fine," Serafall stated simply standing before him with her hands on her hips. "He's not getting off easy by dying on me."**

Stan winced again here, "it sad to say dying would actually be getting easy here."

 **"At least keep him in one piece," Dipper suggested, "Would be hard to explain why he lost a finger or toe to frostbite in the beginning of summer."**

 **"Not…. f-f-f-funny!" Stan cried as the twins leave the shack.**

Stan shot Dipper a glare as the others chuckled again

The screen now cuts to a fancy looking club.

 **Dipper and Mabel arrived at the spot where Gideon was bringing Mabel for their new date. It was a fancy club/restaurant a short drive from town into the mountains. It was call, and I kid you not, "the Club" and had a big theme of using the suite of clubs from cards. Dipper entered the place along and found Gideon at a booth at one end of the room sitting in a large poofy chair. He was looking at the menu so Dipper cleared his throat to get his attention.**

 **Gideon lowered the menu and saw Dipper. "Oh, Dipper Pines, how are you? You look good, you look good."**

 **"Thanks," Dipper said to be polite before he sighed, "Look Gideon we need to talk. Mabel isn't joining you tonight. She uh, doesn't want to see you anymore. She's kind of weirded out by you, no offense."**

"Did he take offense?" Soos asked.

"I'm pretty sure he did" Dipper replied with a sigh.

 **Gideon just sat there before he said in a strain voice. "So what you're saying is…. you've come between us."**

 **Dipper saw how Gideon's eyes were narrowed and his smiled strained. "Look Mabel would say this herself but you have been all but forcing her into these dates. As her brother I am taking her burden myself. I hope you understand."**

 **Gideon looked angry for a second before he looked taken aback, "Oh gosh darn I am so sorry. I would never want Mabel to feel that way."**

 **"Yes well these things happen, so we can let bygones be bygones, but hey, thumbs up!" Dipper said starting to walk away.**

 **"Indeed…" Gideon said softly. As Dipper walked away he didn't see Gideon's face turn meaner and then whispered. "Thumbs up indeed my friend."**

Dipper and Mable grimaced here; yeah they done goof.

 **Outside Mabel was waiting for her twin and was relieved that Dipper came out a few minutes later. "How'd it go? Was he mad? Did he try to read your mind with his psychic powers?"**

 **"Don't worry Mabel, he's just a kid." Dipper said confidently to his sister. "He doesn't have any powers, so we don't anything to worry."**

"That true Dipper," Ford pointed out, "What can he do?"

As if fate was proving him wrong the next scene was Gideon's room.

 **Gideon didn't take the fact Dipper tried to break Mabel and him apart in his mind. In his room that night he was breathing hard and angrily, trying to calm down, while talking to himself in his dressing room style mirror. "Dipper Pines…you don't know what you've done."**

 **Gideon reached up and grabbed his bolo tie. The gem glowed an eerily blue before a candle next to him shook and floated upwards as if there was no gravity. All around his mirror the lights broke one by one in rapid secession leaving the room dark. Several more items started to float as well, including a small dresser, a wardrobe, a lamp and some small stuffed toys. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Gideon said angry before he turned, holding a hand up in the air and thrust it down, causing the floating items to slam into the floor and break.**

Ford gasped, "That amulet! Now I know where I've seen it before. Those stones can grate a person telekinesis abilities."

"Yes we found out about that," Dipper said with a sigh. He was really caught off guard with that.

"I'm amazed he found one," Ford continued "Those are hard to find but, I can imagine someone stumbling upon a few of them in the thirty years I've been gone."

Dipper decided it would be best to have Ford find out about the second journal later.

 **The door opens up and Bud came into the room slightly angry. "Gideon Charles Gleeful! Clean up this room this instance!"**

Stan raised a brow, he never would have guess that Bud actually acted like a parent and punish the kid.

 **Gideon growled before he turned, pointing at his father and shouted. "I can buy and sell you old man!"**

 **Bud looked at Gideon before he shrugged and stated. "Fair enough." and then closed the door.**

Here Stan sighed, now knowing that he was right.

 **Gideon glared at the door, which had several pictures of Mabel on them as well as her name spelt in big letters above it all. He glared at one picture which had both Dipper and Mabel before the photo glowed the same blue before the half that held Dipper was burned way slowly, leaving only his love Mabel.**

"Now he's getting real creepy," Pacifica said crossing her arms.

She never really knew much of Gideon or seen his shows but she never liked him in the first place.

Mabel nodded glumly as the screen changed to show her family at the shack again.

 **The next day Serafall was all smiles as she hung out with her babies on the porch of the Mystery Shack. "How many days do you have off left mom?"**

 **"Just one," Serafall admitted. "But I will spend it all with my adorable babies."**

 **"I'm just glad everything is back to normal," Mabel said happily. That was when the phone rang, and Dipper went to go get it. "Hello?"**

 **"Hello, this is Toby Determined of the Gravity Falls Gossiper, am I speaking with Dipper Pines?" Toby Determined, the owner of the local newspaper asked on the line. It was definitely better to talk with Toby on a phone or something because of his strange appearance that often shocked and frightened people.**

"Understatement," Stan muttered.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Ford said rolling his eyes.

 **"Oh, yeah this is Dipper, and sorry for accusing you of murder last week."**

"Wait what?" Ford asked surprised by this.

"Long story," Dipper and Mabel stated.

 **Dipper recalled the time that he had hunted down the cursed wax figures, since the initial clues pointed to Toby Determined because of a hole in his shoe and his left-handedness. The wax figures, on the other hand, were easily dispatched through the use of water magic, and the fact that Dipper and Mabel knew how to use a weapon. The Gnomes were a bit harder, but they didn't want to really deal that much with them.**

 **"Water on the bridge." Toby was being a surprisingly good sport about it. Whether it was because of something else, or that he was just going with the flow no one knew. "I wanted to ask you if you've seen anything strange in this town."**

 **"Huh? I guess someone was going to ask about this eventually, but I've seen a few things and have a few theories." Dipper then wrote down an address and headed off to meet with Toby for an interview about the strange things of Gravity Falls, it didn't really affect the underworld, so it was somewhat okay to say something about it.**

The screen cuts to Toby in his office.

 **Toby hung up the phone and looked to the individual in front of him. "There, I did your dirty work. Now you hold up your end of the bargain."**

 **The figure then gave a slip of paper to Toby and he was overjoyed. "Shandra Jimenez's phone number! Bless you little Gideon!"**

 **Gideon simply stood up and left the Gravity Falls Gossiper, it had served its purpose.**

Dipper groaned, he should have realized he was being played for a fool.

The screen cuts to Dipper outside the warehouse.

 **Dipper arrived at the scene, and already felt something was off. The place was a warehouse, which was not a good place for an interview, and it was dark. He didn't need the lights to be on to see where he was going, score one for Devil night vision. The warehouse was packed with boxes and at the far end was a chair turned around so the back was to him. Dipper glanced to the door only to find it slam shut. "Yeah that's not suspicious at all," he muttered he muttered sarcastically.**

"you said it other me," Dipper muttered.

 **The lights came on one by some leaving a straight line to the chair, but it benefited the person trapping him more than it did for Dipper. The chair turned to show Gideon sitting in it, stroking a tiny stuff doll of himself on the head.**

 **"Hello friend." Gideon said slowly.**

Mabel grimace, now that image was creepy.

 **Dipper gave him a deadpan look, "Are you seriously pulling a Dr. No on me? Or are you Dr. Evil since you are stroking your 'mini-me' like Mr. Bigglesworth?"**

Dipper snapped his fingers "That's who he reminded me of. Man I wish I remembered when I went to see him."

Ford looked confused so his twin explained, "There is a movie comedy series that is a parody of the Bond Films. The main villain if call Dr. Evil that has a midget actor playing as his tiny clone."

"I see," Ford said, "I've have to add that to my list of movies to catch up on."

 **"Well you do fit the stupidity of Austin Powers." Gideon said with a dark grin. "But I digress. So Dipper Pines, how long have you been staying in this town? A week? Two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?"**

 **"What do you want from me?" Dipper asked crossing his arms.**

 **Gideon placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned forward. "Listen carefully boy. This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend."**

Dipper couldn't help but smirk since he now knows more of the secrets then Gideon did.

 **"I've seen worst." Dipper said before he asked. "Wait, is this about Mabel? I told you she's not into you."**

 **"Lair!" Gideon shouted standing up from his chair and pointing at Dipper, "You turned her against me." He started to walk to Dipper with on hand on his bolo tie. "She was my peach dumpling."**

 **"You did it to yourself man." Dipper stated.**

 **Gideon however raised his hand and Dipper found himself floating in the air by a force he recognized as magic. He was taken by surprised at this before Gideon threw him across the room and Dipper crashed into several boxes, spilling more dolls and foam peanuts. "So," Dipper said knocking one doll off of himself "You know magic too?"**

Mabel and Dipper couldn't stop themselves from grinning. Once they heard their characters had magic they wanted to see it for themselves.

 **"Reading minds isn't all I can…" Gideon stopped as Dipper's words caught his attention, "What do you mean by that?"**

 **Dipper stood up and closed his right hand. Ice formed between his fingers and now he was armed with three ice daggers. "And here I thought you were a fake." Dipper said before he threw the ice daggers at the child psychic.**

"Amazing," Ford said taking notes as Dipper and Mabel watched in awe. The others were amazed too but none were more hyped then Dipper and Mabel. "it looks like you are able to manipulate water molecules even to the level of condensing and solidifying them."

"And in English?" Stan asked.

Ford sighed, "he can control water and even turn it onto ice."

Stan rolled his eyes, "I could have told you that."

 **Gideon quickly swiped his hand and a box flew from the side and knocked the dagger out of the air. Gideon narrowed his eyes. "Oh I am very real. And I am going to end this."**

 **Gideon lifted his hand again and all the remaining boxes opens up and the items floated around them. Most were random but they either had Gideon's name or face on them. Dipper wasn't impressed as he formed more ice daggers. "You're at least three years too soon to beat me in magic."**

 **The two stared determined at each other before they sprang into action and attacked.**

Dipper and Mabel actually groaned when the next scene appeared. "Why did they cut it off?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah it was getting to the good part" Mable added crossing her arms.

"We'll see Gideon get his butt handed to him in no time relax," Wendy said to get them to relax.

 **Evening was coming at the Mystery Shack and Mabel sat on the porch thinking and feeling slightly guilty. Serafall and Wendy both came out of the gift shop and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Ma-tan?"**

 **"Nothing, well. You've broken up with guys before right?"**

 **"Oh, tons of them." Wendy said before starting on an extensive list of ex-boyfriends that she broke up with, including a number of guys from her high school and the guy with the tattoos.**

"Wait what?" Dipper asked.

"Wendy waved him off, "Different guy. The one I went out with was his younger brother around my age."

 **"You know, I honestly don't think I had any real dating experience besides your dad, and I'm not sure if that can count." Serafall wasn't sure if Mabel and Dipper's dad could count since their relationship started from a contract, and eventually turned into having twins from there. She did not regret having her babies, because of how adorable they are, and never will.**

 **"It's just, I thought things might be back to normal after breaking up with Gideon, but now I just feel bad. Maybe it was a mistake asking Dipper to do it for me." Mabel was guilty over the fact that her brother had to do it for her. Serafall knew that she was feeling bad, and sat down.**

 **"Mabel, if you bad about it, then you should give Gideon a proper breakup. If I was dating and got a breakup from a letter or something, then I'd feel really bad, and pissed as hell!"**

"Told yea," Pacifica stated.

Dipper said, "Yes you were right, and I was wrong. Happy now?"

"A little," Pacifica admitted.

 **"You're right. I should go tell Gideon myself about it!" Mabel said as her mother gave her a big hug.**

 **"That's my girl!" Serafall then had her cell phone ring as she answered it. A brief conversation later and she ended the call. "Sorry I can't stay longer, but I've been caught skipping work. And I need to get the human sized hamster balls for the next episode for Levia-tan and Chibi-Levia-tan!"**

Mabel pumped her fist in victory again at this. "I still can't believe you are a member of a show," Candy said in awe.

"You're a movie star!" Grenda said with a grin.

 **"Ignore." Wendy said as Mabel left to talk with Gideon. "What? I don't think I ever properly broke up with the guy and he keeps texting me."**

Wendy blinked before she wonders if she actually did manage to break up with that guy. _'Come to think of it he stopped calling when I started to date Robbie.'_

The screen changed so they were back at the warehouse. Dipper and Mabel leaned forward excited to see more of the magic in the fight.

 **Dipper and Gideon hated to admit, but the other was a decent opponent. Dipper wasn't going all out because it would cause way too much attention to be grabbed, and Gideon also didn't want the attention, harder to convince people of innocence if they see you use psychic powers to commit murder.**

 **"Gideon, just give up!" Dipper said as he threw a few more ice daggers. "She isn't going to date you!"**

 **"That's a lie!" Gideon said, and managed to find an opening by not only shoving Dipper with a crate, but also catching him in his field of levitation. Dipper felt his body moving against what he wanted it to do as Gideon moved the body, but at least he was able to resist, even if Gideon was concentrating on him. "I'll make sure you never lie to me again!"**

Dipper frowned at getting caught like that. He was taken by surprised with the powers but he thought his guy would gave the better chance.

 **That's when Gideon grabbed some large scissors that were used for hedge clipping and moved in position to slice Dipper's head off. Dipper felt Gideon's power weaken, but not enough to fully break free as he did it.**

 **"Gideon, we have to talk!" Gideon lost concentration at Mabel's voice, as he knew she was here. How she knew to find him here he didn't know.**

"Yeah how did you know where to find us?" Dipper asked.

Mabel shrugged, "I just figured that was where I could find Gideon since he told me he likes to think there. I thought he would be thinking about the break up so I went there."

 **"Mabel!" Gideon said turning around and quickly dropping the shears. "My marshmallow. What are you doing here?"**

"Does he really think you didn't notice him trying to kill your brother?" Wendy asked.

"And still holding up for you to see," Pacifica added.

"I think me being there just surprised and distracted him" Mabel said, "He wasn't focused really."

 **"I'm sorry Gideon." Mabel said, "But I can't be your marshmallow. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself."**

 **Gideon looked confused as he squeezed his amulet. "I don't understand."**

 **Dipper however felt the magic squeeze his neck, trying to chock him. "Mabel!" he cried holding his hands to his neck, "Can you at least get me down before being brutally honest with him!"**

 **"But hey, we can still be makeover buddies right?" Mabel asked walking towards Gideon and holding his hands. "Wouldn't you like that?"**

 **"Really?" Gideon asked hopefully.**

"Really?" asked Candy, Grenda and Pacifica, surprised to hear her still wanting to be friends with him.

"Not really," Mabel reassured them.

 **That was when Mabel struck, as she noticed something. Her hand shot out and grabbed the amulet and ripped it off of Gideon. "No not really!" she shouted holding the amulet out of his reach. Dipper was released and he landed on his feet as Mabel kept shouting at Gideon, "You were attacking my brother, what the hell!"**

 **Gideon however was trying to reach his tie from the taller Mabel. "My tie, give it back!"**

 **Mabel however threw the tie and Dipper caught it, "Ha! I knew you were a fake!" he gloated to Gideon. "Not so powerful without that amulet are you?"**

Dipper sighed seeing Gideon run at his character and knew what would happen again.

 **However, as he gloats Gideon charged at Dipper, taking him by surprise as the smaller boy did a flying tackle. The two were actually knocked into the window and went through it. However, the problem was the side they fell out of was that facing the edge of the cliff, causing them to fall fast. "Dipper!" Mabel cried out before she noticed the amulet was dropped and left behind.**

 **The two boys kept fighting, hitting and slapping each other as they fell. Finally, Dipper had enough and made his wings appear and pushed himself away from Gideon. Gideon stared in disbelief. "How the heck did you get magical wings?"**

"Nice wings dude," Soos said.

Dipper nodded, impressed by them, "I guess it makes sense that devils would have wings.

 **"Sorry kid." Dipper gloats watching Gideon fall pass him as he slows down "Magicians don't reveal their secrets."**

 **Gideon screamed in horror as he noticed the ground was coming up fast. Now Dipper wasn't really going to let him hit the ground, and was just wanted to scare Gideon. As he flew down to save the boy he noticed Gideon's from began to glow and then stopped just before he hit the ground. Gideon noticed he wasn't falling either and when he opened his eyes he saw he was less than a foot from the ground. He looked up to see Mabel's from in front of the full moon, her wings out and the amulet glowing in her hand. She set Gideon down as Dipper lands off to the side before gently floats down and lands in front of him. "Listen Gideon," Mabel said slowly and clearly, "It's over. I will never, ever, date you."**

"Amen sister," Wendy said to which the other girls nodded.

 **Gideon watched as the amulet was covered in ice before she squeezed her hand and crushed the magical gem. "My powers!" he cried out before he stood up and glared at them. He pointed at them and stated to walk backwards. "Oh this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of widdle…ol'…me."**

 **The two devils watch him move through the dark woods clearly even if Gideon thought he was being dramatic, stealthy and epic. The two just looked at each other before they shrugged and decided to head home.**

"And that's the end of that," Ford nodded.

The others glanced at one another and decided not to say anything.

 **"Sorry you feel that way Stan." Bud Gleeful said that night as they shared two glasses of coffee. "But even if I don't agree I must respect a mother's wishes."**

 **"Yeah she made her point very clear." Stan said, happy to still be intact and no longer frozen. He was upset since it was good money, but he knew the money would be worthless if he was frozen or dead.**

Stan nodded knowing if he was in that bind he would make the same choice.

 **The door opens and Gideon entered the house, looking angry and upset. He noticed Stan on his couch so he stood on the coffee table and pointed at the old man. "Stanford Pines! I rebuke thee!" he shook his fist to show his point. "I rebuke thee!"**

 **"Rebuke?" Stan asked confused, "Is that a word?"**

"Yes, it is," Ford explained, "he's pretty much saying,"

"I don't want to know," Stan muttered cutting him off.

 **Gideon went on however, "the entire Pines Family has invoked my fury. You will all pay recompense for your transgressions."**

 **"What you got a word a day calendar or something?" Stan asked not getting what Gideon was saying.**

 **"But sunshine," Bud tried to say, "It was actually Mabel's mother that…"**

 **"Silence!" Gideon ordered still glaring at Stan.**

 **"Well Gideon seems to be in one of his rages, so I guess this deal is over." Bud said nervously. "Looks like we'll won't be having anymore issues with this."**

Stan shrugged as he saw it as he won in fight in the end.

 **"Okay, okay," Stan said standing up. "I can see when I'm not wanted."**

 **However, he reached behind him and took the clown painting he had his eye on since he gotten here. "Stan, I need you to put that painting back." Bud said as Stan made for the door. "Stan! Stan!"**

 **"Try and catch me sucker!" Stan cried as he ran out the door.**

Stan laughed while Ford looked at him, "So that's where the painting came from. I did wonder that."

"Still a beauty right?" Stan asked.

"True," Ford admitted, "It is a nice piece of art."

The scene cuts to Stan at the shack with the painting.

 **Back at the Mystery Shack Stan was hanging up the painting he stole. He sighed, "I could've had it all." He turned to see the tired forms of his niece and nephew. "What the heck happened to you two?"**

 **"Gideon" they both replied.**

 **"Gideon," Stan muttered with narrow eyes. "The little mutant swore vengeance on the whole family. What's he going to do? Nibble my ankle or something?"**

 **"Oh yeah," Dipper said with a smirk "How is he going to destroy us now? Try and guess what number we're thinking of?"**

 **"He'll never guess what number I'm thinking of," Mabel said before she exclaimed, "Negative Eight! No one would ever guess a negative number."**

"That is pretty smart," Candy said to which Grenda nodded. "I'll have to try that some time."

 **The family laughs at this, not at all feeling threaten by Gideon.**

The Pines, minus Ford, sighed knowing that was a mistake.

The screen cuts to Gideon's room again.

 **Inside Gideon's room, said boy was making the finishing touches of his model of the Mystery Shack. He painted the faces of the four models for Mabel, Dipper, Stan and Serafall. He picked Mabel up and spoke as if it was really Mabel speaking, "Oh Gideon, I still love you. If only my family wasn't in the way."**

Mabel groaned, even more disturbed than before.

 **He moved Stan's piece, "Look at me, I'm old and I'm smelly."**

"Hey I resent that!" Stan cried out.

 **He held up Serafall next, "if you want to date my daughter you gotta beat my son."**

 **He held Dipper's piece last and spoke in a dumb down voice, "hey, what you going to do without your precious amulet?"**

 **He glared at the doll and sets it down, "Oh you'll see boy." He reached over and closed a book, which was open to the page that showed the amulet. The book was a red journal with a golden six-finger hand and a large '2' in the center. "Oh you'll see."**

Ford gasped seeing this, "the second Journal! How did he get it!?"

"No idea actually," Dipper admitted, "I never found he where he found it."

Ford groaned rubbing his forehead, "This is bad. That journal holds more than just the amulets. It holds also a spell that can possess people as well as information on Bill Cipher and how to summon him."

"Ford we got the journals here," Stan reassured him "there's nothing to worry about."

Ford sighed, "Yes you're right. It just surprised me that's all."

"It surprised us all," Dipper admitted.

"Hey Look!" Mabel cried pointing to the black screen, "It another code thingy."

 **FRPLQJ VRRQ: FKLEL-OHYLD DQG NDPHQ ULGHU VLWUL YHUVHV WKH HYLO HOYLV LPSHUVRQDWRU**

Ford and Dipper quickly wrote the series of letters into their notes, wanting to find out this code as well.


	4. Hollowed Inconvenience

Well a Happy new year to everyone and hope it was a nice start of the year for you all. I had a few issues at the start but I manage to get through them and back to writing. Christmas was very kind to me as well as I got my hands on Journal 3 myself and it has been a real enjoyable read to see what Dipper has read and also a bit of back story of his adventures when he added to the journals. I found dates for the events, extra story line and adventure after the cannon episodes and much more. Also I noticed that Ford has a bit of an ego or slightly narrow minded when it comes to some things like his brother or the portal itself. Also after reading I noticed a few things like how Ford actually knew the gnomes could stack up into a giant and that there is a mosquito that does spell out warnings in their bites but tend to misspell them. Nothing major that needs me to correct them but now with the book I can actually add a few details more such as the location of journal 2 in a way and more. Hopefully it will make the story more believable or at least make it feel that way. But enough of that time for the chapter.

Disclaimer; I do not know the wonderful series called Gravity Falls nor the story I am reacting to. The story is made by Wolfpackersson09 and shadowwriter329. I hope the characters are as close to cannon as possible and the reactions would be close to it.

Gravity Falls Dimension Files: Gravity Falls for Devils

Chapter 3: Hollowed Inconvenience

* * *

Ford groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I can't believe that kid found the journal."

"Where did you hide that anyways?" Stan asked, honesty curious. He could never find that one until they took Gideon down.

Ford sighed, "I actually hid it near the elementary school. I figured no one would search there and any adult trying to find it would be notice hanging around a school for children and be reported. I never though a child would be cleaver or cunning enough to find it."

"That explains a lot," Stan muttered, agreeing that he would never have thought to check there.

 **It was just another normal day at the mystery shack. Wendy was reading a magazine, Mabel was sitting on a large globe that was spinning, Soos was fixing something and Dipper was reading the Journal. "Huh, did you know that the author has an entry on ghosts?" asked Dipper.**

"Ah I remember that," Ford said with a small chuckle, "took me a while to figure out the different categories for them."

"You made that journal with all the stuff and ghost in it?" Pacifica asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Indeed I did," Ford admitted adjusting his glasses. "Why you ask?"

"I have a bone to pick with you," Pacifica said turning towards him, "what kind of stupid advice is 'pray for mercy?' huh?"

"Excuse me?" Ford asked confused.

"Her house was haunted by a ghost beyond category ten," Dipper explained.

"Oh really?" Ford asked surprised. "I never found a way to stop a category ten or even a ghost type beyond that. How did you defeat it?"

"I'll explain later," Dipper said knowing it would take forever to explain at the moment. "Plus I had the entry in the journal now."

Ford nodded making a smaller note to check and see what Dipper has added to his research.

 **"What kind of ghost?" Mabel asked. "Like actual ghosts that haven't moved on yet, or cursed imprints?"**

 **"Don't know yet." Dipper admitted. "Maybe I should show Yuzu and Karin. They'd know more than I would."**

Mabel, Dipper and Ford blinked at this. Mabel wondering what was she talking about, Dipper for the two unfamiliar names and Ford wondering what a curse imprint was.

 **Mabel laughed still spinning. "Yeah, and they aren't big dorks like you."**

 **Dipper simply touched the ring part of the globe and froze it. This forced the globe to stop spinning, thus causing Mabel to fall off.**

"They found like fun," Mabel pointed out for the names.

 **Stan walked in through the front door. "Wendy, Soos." he called out.**

 **Soos quickly ran over, panting slightly before he asks, "What's up Mr. Pines?"**

 **Wendy didn't even look up from her magazine. Stan however didn't notice as he said, "I'm heading out. You two are going to wash the bathrooms right?"**

 **"Yes sir!" said Soos with a salute.**

 **"Absolutely not" added Wendy with her own salute.**

 **Stan laughed, before he said with narrow eyes. "Stay out of trouble you two." Before he closed the door and left.**

"Where did you go Mr. Pines?" Soos asked.

Stan just shrugged, "I don't really remember. I don't even know when this was."

 **Wendy however walked over to one corner of the gift shop. "Hey guys, what's this?" she asks pulling back a curtain. "A secret ladder to the roof?"**

 **"Uh…" said Soos nervously, "I don't think Mr. Pines will like that."**

Stan just gave a small 'meh' and a shrug not really caring or worried.

 **Wendy started to tease Soos by reaching her hand out to grab the ladder and then pulled it back. Soos grabbed his hat. "You're freaking me out dude."**

 **"We can actually go up there?" Dipper asked.**

 **"Sure we can!" Wendy said already climbing up before she started chanting, "Roof time! Roof time!"**

 **"Roof time! Roof time!" cheered Dipper and Mabel as they followed up after her.**

 **Soos watched them nervously as they climbed it. Once they reached the roof Wendy lead them over the top, passed the sign, which the S had fallen off spelling Mystery Hack, and to another section of the roof. "Alright, check it out."**

 **On that flat section of the roof was a cooler, a lawn chair, umbrella and a bucket of pinecones. The twins found they cool as they climbed down. "Did you put all this stuff up here?" Dipper asked.**

Stan hummed, "I wondered where that stuff came from."

 **Wendy smirked, "I may or may not sneak up here during work…all the time, every day."**

Stan scowled and shot Wendy a look. Said girl just smirked and gave Stan the thumbs up

 **She took a pinecone from the bucket and threw it hard the twins watched as the pinecone flew before it hit the bulls-eye placed near the top of the totem pole. Wendy pumped her fist at the hit before the twins grinned and decided to try. The three were throwing pinecones before one Dipper threw bounced off the totem pole, hitting the center, and hit a car, which caused the alarm to go off.**

 **Dipper looked embarrassed but Wendy was impressed. "Jackpot! High five."**

 **Dipper stared at Wendy who had her hand up and her hair flowing in the wind. "Don't' leave me hanging" Wendy said after a minute.**

 **Dipper grinned and gave her a high five. Wendy heard a car horn and looked. She knew which one it was. "Hey it's my friends!"**

 **The car pulled to a stop and a hand was seen out one of the windows. "Wendy!"**

 **Wendy glanced at them. "Hey, you're not going to Stan about this, are you?"**

Stan growled annoyed that Wendy just skipped out in work. Yeah he wasn't having her do anything but it was the principle of the matter.

 **Dipper smiled, zipped his lips, and made a motion that he was throwing the zipper or key away, which Wendy copied. Then the red head turned to leave. "Later dorks."**

 **She jumped to the closest pine three and the tree bends downward before she jumped to a pine tree. The tree bent down to the ground allowing Wendy to jump to the ground then enter the open car door. Once inside the car took off with the teens inside cheering.**

 **"Later Wendy!" Dipper called out laughing nervously.**

 **"Uh-oh," Mabel in a teasing tone.**

 **"What?" Dipper asked confused.**

 **"Somebody has a crush." Mabel teased poking him.**

Dipper groaned, knowing this was going to bite him in the butt.

 **Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, Wendy's just cool okay."**

 **"It's always the redheads huh Dipper?" Mabel laughed a bit when she asked the question while working her way down to the main shop.**

"Huh?" questioned both Dipper and Mabel together, wondering what that Mabel meant by that.

 **"It not always the red heads!" Dipper denied with a huff. "Besides, it's not like I lay awake at night thinking about her…"**

 **Later that night Dipper was lying in his bed, wide-awake. "Oh crap…"**

Again Dipper groaned and just held his face in his hands. Next to him he didn't see Pacifica scowling slightly.

The screen changed to show the shack the next day.

 **Dipper was waiting in the TV room, as the Sitri family seal came and two individuals came out of it. Both of which were girls.**

 **"Hi Dipper-kun!" One of the two girls, both were clearly Japanese, said as she raised a hand in greetings. They were the same age, but looked different, the first girl with brown hair in pigtails, a decent developing bust, and wearing a sailor uniform.**

 **"Yo, what's up?" This girl was different, save for the same eyes, but had black hair that was tied in a ponytail and had an attractive, if slightly fierce, look. Both were attractive, and were decently busty.**

"Who are they?" Candy asked seeing the new girls.

"Have we been replaced?" Grenda asked fearfully.

Mabel however reassured her. "Girls relax. If I'm right about this then this is before Grunkle Stan threw that party so I never meet you two yet. You two are still my girlfriends!"

 **"Yuzu, Karin, thanks for stopping by." Dipper addressed the two girls, the brunette being Yuzu and the ravenette being Karin.**

"Oh the two my guy was talking about," Dipper said, surprised to seeing the girls.

 **"We should hang out more often." Karin started, and her companion agreed.**

 **"Yeah, we always have time for friends!" Yuzu was definitely a very bright and innocent girl, despite being a devil, but she still was curious. "What did you want to talk about?"**

 **"Okay, I found this old journal in the woods, we're in Gravity Falls by the way, and it has a section on ghosts." This got the attention of the two girls, as they started moving with Dipper to the gift shop. "I wanted your opinion on what kind of ghost the author was talking about."**

"So…" Mabel started stretching her head, "they're ghost experts?"

Dipper shrugged, "maybe."

 **They entered the gift shop as Wendy and Mabel were dancing. Wendy took a break to notice the two newcomers. "Whoa, where'd they come from?"**

 **"Oh, these are my friends, and they're devils like me and Mabel." Dipper said as the two looked at Wendy, being around the same age and all.**

 **"I'm Kurosaki Yuzu, it's very nice to meet you!" Yuzu stated, and that's when Karin stepped forward.**

 **"I'm Kurosaki Karin, Yuzu's sister." Wendy shook the hands of the Kurosaki sisters. "We're twins."**

"Neat," Mabel said happy for the new friends her character seemed to know.

"How are they twins when they have the same first name but different last names?" Pacifica asked.

"Actually Kurosaki must be their last name," Dipper pointed out, "several Asian countries have a tradition that has their family name first then your given name."

"So weird," Pacifica muttered.

 **"Oh, that's cool. I mean, the only devils I know are Dipper, Mabel, and their mom. So, it's cool to meet new devils, or people, however you want to call yourselves." Wendy was kind of excited, even if she didn't know everything about devils. The only reason she knew was through Stan summoning them on occasion to help with an attraction of some sort.**

 **"Oh! You met Lady Leviathan! She's so cool, and a celebrity!" Yuzu said with stars in her eyes. Karin and Dipper just rolled their eyes, since Yuzu loved to meet celebrities.**

"I guess this really proves mom is a TV star" Mabel said, as she wasn't sure at the time.

"Yeah can't fake being a fan girl like that," Wendy added seeing how Yuzu was acting.

 **Wendy looked at Mabel. "Your mom's a star?"**

 **"She has her own TV show in the Underworld." Mabel explained. "I sometimes appear on the show."**

 **Yuzu nodded, "It's always a fan favorite to see Levia-tan and Chibi-Levia working in the same episode."**

Mabel beamed, wanting to know more about the show now that she knew her character was on it.

 **"That's kinda cool," Wendy said before she looked at Dipper, "You ever been on the show?"**

 **"Nope," Dipper said, "And I never want to."**

 **"That bad?" Wendy asked.**

 **"I don't want to talk about it," Dipper muttered, not wanting to talk about his mother's magical girl style show.**

Dipper frowned, "I'll take my word for it."

Mabel blew a raspberry, "C'mon Dipper, it can't be that bad."

 **Karin smirked, deciding to tease Dipper a bit. "I'm sure your mom would love it if you went on the show."**

 **Dipper gave her a pointed look. "Maybe we should have your dad take you on a father/daughter bonding trip."**

 **Karin grimaced at that threat and she knew he would do it. "Touché."**

"Ah one of those types," Stan chuckled, "I've seen a few of those with tourist. Always fun to mess with."

"Didn't it backfire on you one time?" Wendy reminded him.

Stan thought for a minute and then shivered, "yeah that freak with his son were too much even more me. A man of that size should not be wearing a leotard. Plus, I'm pretty sure both their thick eyebrows were alive."

 **Mabel blew a raspberry. "It's not that bad Dipper. Mom could do worst, like the time she forced you to learn the Lamby dance."**

"That what?" Pacifica asked while Dipper stiffen in fear.

 **Dipper chuckled nervously before he said through gritted teeth. "Mabel now is not the time to talk about the Lamby dance."**

 **Mabel however didn't listen. "Mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and get him to sing a song about grazing."**

 **"Really?" Wendy asked chuckled, and even Yuzu and Karin were giggling. "Like with little ears and a tail and everything?"**

 **"Oh yeah." Mabel answered.**

 **"You can't prove it," Dipper countered.**

 **Mabel however made a photo appeared.**

Dipper groaned and covered his face again. He had a hunch what will happen in this reel and he didn't want it to happen. Pacifica glanced at Dipper before looking to Mabel. Seeing her look Mable mouthed 'Later' to her to which Pacifica nodded. She was interested in the photo.

Ford felt pity for Dipper, "man, I'm glad mother never did that to either of us."

"Amen brother," Stan agreed with a grimace, "Amen."

 **The other girl tried to see but a wide-eyed Dipper quickly made an ice dagger and threw it through the photo and got it stuck into the wall. "None of that!" he took a deep breath, "Karin, Yuzu, let me show you what I was talking about."**

 **Mable leaned over and whispered to Wendy, "I have more copies."**

Dipper didn't notice the other girls glanced at Mabel as she gave the thumbs up showing she did too.

 **"Show me later," the red head said before she focused on Dipper, who was showing the second pair of twins the entry that talked about ghost.**

 **Wendy watched them as Dipper read and explained the entry out to them. The two girls were fascinated by what the journal was showing them. Karin whistled, "Whoever made this was really smart. Even if he made different categories for them he got different forms of plus, demi-hollows, and even curse imprints."**

Ford hummed seeing as they spoke a few terms for different ghost he hadn't heard before. He wondered if that was only for that dimension or if it is also the same here. He would have to try and study it again. He just hoped it wasn't in that damn cabin again. Plenty of research there but he did regret it afterwards.

 **"It's a shame we can't show Ich-nii, he might find it interesting." Yuzu added with a slightly frown.**

"What?" Pacifica asked confused "what kind of name is Iche-nee?"

"It's a suffix actually," Ford explained, "mostly used in eastern Asia counties mostly Japan. It is a term added to a name to describe them, show importance to you, or even nicknames. The 'Ich' must be a shorten version of his real name and 'nii' is a suffix used for an older brother."

"Great," Pacifica muttered half understand it. "sounds annoying to learn."

 **"Why not?" Wendy asked, "Just have Dipper scan and copy the pages then you can bring it to him."**

 **"We can't read this, not yet at least." Karin then explained from the questioning look on Wendy's face. "As reincarnated devils we can understand any spoken languages, but we can't read and write them unless we study."**

 **"Reincarnated?" Wendy asked, "What did you two die and became devils?"**

 **"Oh yeah!" Mabel said, "We never got around to explaining the evil piece system did we?"**

"The what?" Mabel asked.

Ford hummed before getting his notebook out as did Dipper seeing as they figured they would find out more information about that dimension.

 **"The what?" Wendy asked confused.**

 **Dipper cleared his throat, "You know how the Great War is in a state of cease fire to rebuild and regain our numbers right?"**

 **"Yeah," Wendy said with a shrug.**

 **Dipper went on "Well, us Devils had a second war known as the Underworld Civil War between the Old Satan Faction, who fit the evil devil stereotype, and the Anti-Satan faction, the good devils. It left half of the seventy-two pillar houses and more dead. The current Satans are the rulers of the Underworld, mainly because the Old Satan faction had the ruling houses like Lucifer, and to remember the past the Four Satans are given the name of Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, or Leviathan. Mom's from the Sitri clan, but is the current Leviathan."**

"Interesting," Ford said writing this information down, "to go from one war to another must have been hard on their society."

"And it looks like our mother is one of the four Satans" Dipper added stunned, "I know they said she was high in the ranks but to be one of the four leaders."

"So awesome!" Mabel said, "Not as awesome as being the star of her own show but still awesome."

"But she's both," Candy reminded her, causing Mabel to gasped and be even more excited.

"Still didn't tell us what the evil piece thing is though," Wendy said but didn't have to wait long.

 **"The history lesson is cool and all, but what does this have to do with the Evil Piece System?" Wendy asked, wanting to get to the point.**

 **"I was getting to that." Dipper said as he was getting back into the explanation. "You see, Devils are in a sense immortal, we can die but it's hard and waiting won't really work sense we seem to have eternal youth, and that means a lower fertility rate, meaning we don't have kids as often. So Ajuka Beelzebub thought, why not make more? That led to the creation of the Evil Piece System."**

"Make more?" Stan asked "But didn't they just say they have low birth rates or something?"

"Lower fertility rate," Ford corrected "but yes it sounds like they are making devils rather than them being born."

"Like clones?" Soos asked.

"No it seems to be more than that," Ford said interested in this puzzle.

 **"They look like chess pieces!" Mabel proclaimed, "and they can turn almost anyone into a devil."**

Dipper and Ford raised a brow, making a small note but paid close attention to hear more details."

 **Dipper nodded. "Once a devil gets a high enough rank, they can petition to gain a set of Evil Pieces of their own. Each piece can turn people and other creatures into devils or half devils. Each piece has a special power and worth."**

 **"Sounds amazing," Wendy admitted, "But what's stopping devils from just turning anyone into one?"**

 **"Well it is not that simple." Dipper explained, "For those still alive they have to accept it willingly. It is either for their desire or for a contract. You can't force someone with an evil piece and turn them into a devil."**

 **"Unless you died, or you're like near dead, then they can turn you." Mabel added.**

"Amazing," Dipper said, "to have something to do all of that."

"To be able to bring the dead back to life," Ford whispered, "I've only heard whispers of somethings to have such power."

 **"Wait." Wendy then asked stunned at what was said. "You can bring back the dead?"**

 **"Only the recently deceased." Dipper explained. "If you just died, like a few hours ago, a devil can bring you back as a devil. At least, I think that's how it works."**

 **"Sounds crazy." Wendy said, "Yet kinda awesome."**

"Totally," Wendy agreed with herself, "you think we'll get to see those evil pieces in action?"

"It's a possibility," Dipper said knowing if he had some who he might want to use them on, "we can't rule it out either."

 **Up on the wall a clock chimed showing it was six o'clock. "Quitting time!" Wendy smiled as she took her nametag off. "It was nice meeting you Karin, Yuzu. Sorry to leave yea hanging but the gang's waiting for me."**

 **"Wait, maybe we can hang with you?" Dipper suggested as Wendy thought it over a bit.**

 **"I don't know; my friends are kind of intense. You sure you can handle it?"**

Dipper, Mabel and Wendy blinked at this. They remembered this night as it was the night the first hung out with Wendy's and now their friends.

 **"Yeah, the four of us can handle anything your friends throw our way." Dipper said confidently as he looked at the girls. "Right?"**

 **"Meh, if I can live with my dad without nearly murdering him, then I can handle your friends." Karin said as she might as well hang out with the group, she didn't have anything better to do just yet.**

 **"It's always cool to make new friends! And this will be the first American friends I'll make other than Dipper-kun, and those in Mabel's peerage!" Yuzu said as bright and cheerful as can be.**

 **"Well, duh! I'm a superstar magical girl, that can kick ass with a scythe." Mabel added, and it was true since she did join her mother on the occasional autograph session.**

Mabel gasped, "a scythe! Awesome!"

"I fear for my other's life and every else's," Dipper muttered getting Wendy to laugh.

 **"Alright, I like your moxie guys." Wendy let them join in, they were devils, and it was kind of cool to hang out with something not human.**

 **"And you get to hang with your newest crush." Mabel said to Wendy missed it because she had already stepped outside. While Dipper tripped a bit with Mabel's choice of words.**

 **"It's always the redheads isn't it?" Karin asked as Dipper rolled his eyes, wondering why people think he has a redhead fetish. Wendy was just cool.**

"Why is everyone saying that?" Dipper asked aloud.

"Maybe some of the crushes you had before Wendy were redheads" Soos suggested.

"How many redheads do I know?" Dipper countered to which he couldn't get an answer for.

The screen showed outside the shack to a bunch of teens.

 **"In the belly! In the belly!" Came the chant of two teenage boys as a third was tossing little balls, possibly candy balls, into a fourth boy's belly, the belly button to be exact. He kept missing, and was about to throw another. Someone beat him to it, and it was, "Wendy!"**

 **"Hey guys," Wendy greeted before pointing to Dipper, and the girls. "These are my pals from work Dipper and Mabel. And these are their friends from out of town, Yuzu and Karin."**

 **"Ladies." the tall blond and the dark skin boy said together winking at the girls.**

Wendy laughed "oh god, I can totally see those two doing that."

 **Karin rolled her eyes while Yuzu bow politely. Mabel laughed while Dipper just shook his head. Wendy chuckled before she introduced her friends, "Okay the flirting boys are Lee and Nate." The two stood tall before Nate shot a jab to Lee's side. "This is Tambry." The only other girl of the group didn't even look up from her phone but waved at them. "Thompson, who once ate a run-over waffle for fifty cents."**

 **Thompson looked embarrassed, "Don't tell them that."**

Ford frowned looking the group over. He may have been gone for thirty years but this is how teenagers acted like?

 **Wendy rolled her eyes before she pointed to the last guy playing the guitar. "And Robbie, I'm sure you can figure him out."**

 **Robbie looked at them, "Yeah I'm the guy that spray painted the water tower."**

 **"Oh, you mean the big muffin?" Dipper said as he commented on the look of the spray paint.**

 **"That is a very nice muffin." Yuzu commented as she looked at it as well.**

 **Robbie scowled. "Uh, it's a giant explosion."**

 **Everyone then started looking at the water tower, and the painting on the side. While Robbie said it was an explosion, really did look like a muffin.**

"Oh that's what that's supposed to be," Ford said in surprise, "I thought someone was advertising the bakery."

"Same here," Stan admitted.

"Me too," Soos added, "Now that I think about it the bakery got a large increase in muffin sales ever since that was painted on the water tower."

 **"I don't see it." Karin muttered, not seeing what Robbie was trying to go for.**

 **Lee chuckled and said. "Hey it kinda does look like a muffin."**

 **This caused Nate to laugh as well which had Dipper joined in. Robbie scowled and glared at Dipper and Yuzu slightly for being the first to comment on the muffin-plosion. Karin noticed this, and moved between them, then glared harshly at the dark haired teen wearing a stitched heart hoodie. Robbie held back a flinch and looked away. "Enough clowning around guys!" Wendy said pointing to the car beside them. "I got big plans for tonight."**

 **"Can we all even fit?" Karin asked rising a brow.**

 **"It'll be a tight fit but we can squeeze in." Wendy assured her as they started to pile in.**

 **"Shotgun!" Dipper called opening the door.**

 **However, Robbie stopped him. "Sorry but I ride shotgun around here."**

Dipper scoffed before Wendy added, "don't sweat it Dipper, he always calls shotgun from everyone."

 **Dipper rolled his eyes and muttered a quick "Whatever" before climbing into the back.**

 **Dipper got into the back with Mabel while Yuzu and Karin shared a seat next to him. Lee, Nate, Tambry and Wendy were in the middle seats while Thompson was driving. As Thompson started the car he turned back to look at them "Okay, just before we go; my mom says you're not allowed to punch the roof anymore. So..."**

 **The other teens stared before Robbie, Nate, Lee and Wendy started punching the roof of the car while chanting, "Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!" Thompson just sighed before he put the car into gear and started to drive off.**

Wendy laughed at this before Soos asked, "but won't Thompson's mom be md of you guys?"

Wendy waved him off, "she knows how we're like. No big."

 **As they rode off Yuzu and Karin were watching the scenery as they drove by while Mabel was looking around the car. She took a marker from Dipper and on the armrest to the door she scribbled out 'You Stink' and wrote 'You look nice today!' underneath with a little heart over the 'I'. Mabel was pleased with herself as she laughed, "This is going to blow someone's mind."**

"Remember that," Dipper told Mabel.

"Why?" his twin asked but she didn't get an answer.

 **"Mabel behave!" Dipper said annoyed.**

 **Mabel scoffed at the command. "What? Am I embarrassing you in front of your new Girl-" she tried to shout this last word by Dipper slapped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.**

 **Before Mabel could do anything Dipper added. "Lick my hand and I will freeze it to an embarrassing ice sculpture tomorrow."**

 **Mabel narrowed her eyes and scowled but did as she was told, as she didn't want another incident like last time. Making it look like she was licking a dog's tongue was bad enough the first time, and she didn't want to think what Dipper would do to top it.**

Mabel scowled while Dipper smirk, their opinions of this very clear to everyone. The screen changed to show Stan sitting on his chair watching TV.

 **While the teens were driving off to hang out, Stan was watching TV.**

 _ **Welcome to the boring black and white old lady period movie channel. Tonight's movie is The Duchess Approves.**_

 **"Kids, I can't find the remote and I refuse to get up!" Stan said as the movie was showing the stars of the movie. "Kids!? NO!"**

 **Stan had screamed as the movie itself had started.**

Ford just stared before he sighed, "well that reminds me of how our mother was with her soaps."

"Huh, that creepy," Stan said not liking the comparison, "Still the movie is actually a better watch then mom's soaps…though not by much."

The screen changed to the group of teens outside a fenced off area.

 **"Check it out, the old abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn store." Wendy motioned to an abandoned convenience store that certainly looked abandoned. It was aged and not quite falling apart.**

 **"Why did they shut it down?" Yuzu asked, curious on the store as it looked like it could still be operational.**

 **"It might just have been a health code violation or something, and never got around to fixing it." Dipper suggested, but he wouldn't admit that it was creepy, even for a devil.**

 **"Try murder." That got his attention, as well as Karin and Yuzu's. Lee continued on with. "Some old people were killed and the place has been haunted ever since."**

"Wait seriously?" Ford asked astonished.

Stan nodded, "Well it wasn't murder but the two elder couple that owns the place did die years ago. A double heart attack or something."

"Wow," Ford said, "Shame I never meet them."

"You never been to the store?" Dipper asked.

Stan shook his head, "I rarely went into town. Fiddleford was the one that mostly did the shopping when we needed something or to stock up on food."

 **"This town has such a colorful history." Mabel commented on how it has a supposed murder site still there.**

 **"Is that true?" Karin had to ask, and she was beating Dipper to the punch.**

 **"Yeah, we're all gonna die!" Wendy stated with sarcastic fear before easily turning back to her normal voice. "Just relax guys, I'm sure we'll be fine."**

"Boy was I wrong," Wendy muttered remembering that night.

 **Of course the fact that Dipper, Yuzu, and Karin noticed that the sign saying 'trespassers will be prosecuted' had the word 'dead' over prosecuted didn't exactly help, it was probably a joke for scaring kids. It wasn't long before they started climbing over the fence, since they had found a gap in the barbed wire at the top that would have prevented them from entering without tearing themselves up. Then came another problem.**

 **"It's stuck or locked or whatever." Robbie stated as he tried to push and then pull the doors open, but couldn't get them open.**

"A real genius that one," Ford said with a deadpan tone, "did he think that they would leave the place unlocked after it was closed down?"

"Knowing Robbie possibly," Wendy answered with a shrug.

 **"Maybe I should take a crack at it?" Dipper offered, and figured he might as well try to have some fun. If it did look like it was haunted, then he, Yuzu, and Karin would cross that bridge when they get there.**

 **"Yeah, I can't get it open, but nerdy here's going to break it down like Hercules." Robbie joked, not believing that Dipper could do something he couldn't.**

 **"That's not cool." Wendy was sympathetic to Dipper, since he was a Devil and didn't share that fact with just anyone. She only knew thanks her time with Stan, and when he summoned a devil for a workshop of ideas or to go get a few supplies, it became a norm.**

 **"Where's Dipper?" Karin noticed first that Dipper had already left the group, but where he was she wasn't sure.**

 **"Up there." Yuzu pointed out as Dipper had already, whether flying or not, gotten to the roof and was carefully taking a grate off to access the air ducts.**

 **"Who wants to bet he doesn't make it?"**

 **"He'll make it." Karin commented on Robbie's question, noticing he was feeling pretty smug about something, and just as she finished, Dipper opened the door to let everyone in.**

"Impressive," Stan said at how Dipper was breaking and entering. He figured he might have something to teach Dipper after all.

"Indeed," Ford agreed for completely different reason. He figured with Dipper's logical mind he might decent explore once he got older and honed his skills a bit.

 **The only one of the group not impressed was Robbie as the teen scowled at Dipper. The rest were laughing as they walked inside, "Good call bringing this manic!" Lee said high-fiving Dipper.**

 **"Your new name is Dr. Fun-times!" Nate agreed walking in with Tambry.**

 **As the rest entered Wendy told him, "nice work," which had Dipper smiling. Karin and Yuzu smirked at one another before softly laughing at Dipper's expense. After they entered and the door closed, none of them noticed the sign flipping from 'come in, we're open' to 'get lost we're closed'.**

Dipper, Mabel and Wendy grimace seeing this. "That would have been a nice little clue for us."

Dipper nodded to Wendy's statement, knowing it would be the first clue to the night they were about to receive.

 **Inside the teens were exploring, seeing the dark store that had a large amount of dust and cobwebs. Dipper, Mabel, Karin and Yuzu had no trouble seeing the details of the store but they can tell it has been abandon for a good number of years. "Man this place is creepier then I imagined." Wendy said next to Robbie and Dipper.**

 **Mabel was swiping her finger in the counter to see how dusty it really was. Dipper grabbed a newspaper on the rack. Wiping the dust away revealed the date to be May 2, 1995 since the store no doubt has been open last.**

 **In one aisle Lee asked Nate, "Hey dude, where'd you think they keep the dead bodies?"**

 **"Shut up man." Nate said pushing him slightly.**

 **"No one is dumb enough to keep a dead body here." Karin said passing them, "not even you two are that dumb."**

Wendy laughed at the burn her two friends got, "this girl is awesome! I would love to hang out with her."

 **The two boys glanced at one another before Nate said, "She's talking about you dude."**

 **"No way! She's talking about you!"**

 **Wendy however found the light switches, "Hey guys check it out! You think these still work?"**

 **Dipper just shrugged as Wendy flipped the switches. It took a minute but the lights all turned on, all the machines turned back on and even the small security TV turned on. The teens were surprised but the non-devils thought it was better by far. "Huh," Karin muttered, "you think they would have the power to here shut off if it was closed."**

 **"Maybe they forgot?" Yuzu suggested.**

"That makes no sense," Ford said, "even if they are not using the power the plant should be able to notice it still connected and with it abandon there is no way any bills can be paid for the power in the first place."

"I don't know what to tell you great uncle Ford," Mabel said, "we turned on the lights and everything else one like it was normal."

 **"Jackpot!" Mabel said seeing the swirly machine on as well as the other snack machines.**

 **"So what do we do now?" Dipper asked Wendy since it was her idea to be here.**

 **She just grinned at them. "Anything we want."**

 **The group grinned at this and started to have fun. They took many of the snack cakes and treats to eat, which were surprisingly still good. They found a bunch of balloons, which Lee and Nate made into water balloons before the group split into two teams and had a small fight using the aisles and cover. Lee and Nate had fun using big bags of kitty litter to smack each other with. Karin and Dipper surprised them both by attacking them from behind but the four just laughed it up. Yuzu and Mabel were mixing different flavors of slushies to figure out which combo was the best. The boys then took a large container of diet soda and dropped several Mentos into it. They all cheered when the soda sprayed out of the top, which Yuzu found very cool. Karin and Yuzu were having fun the whole time, not really able to say they ever experience this before.**

"I wished we could have be with you guys," Grenda added slightly sad she missed out.

Candy nodded "It does look like fun."

"It was," Mabel admitted, "but it won't last girls. You will be thankful you never went with us."

 **Mabel down on of the aisles before she slid to a stop and notice a candy stand. It was full of candy with a picture of a yellow smiling dog on top. Several ribbons over the stand all saying 'Do Not Sell'. But Mabel was focusing on the candy itself, "Oh my Gosh! Smile Dip!" she took a packet off the shelf as Yuzu, Karin and Dipper walked over to her. "I thought this stuff was banded in America."**

Mabel shivered remembering that stuff. It was one of her biggest regrets.

 **"Maybe they had a good reason." Dipper stated crossing his arms.**

 **"Never heard of it," Karin said confused, having never heard of Smile Dip before.**

 **"I don't think we should try it." Yuzu advised, after checking a packet's ingredients before putting it back on the shelf.**

 **However, water balloons splashed all three of them. The three wiped their faced and armed themselves again before charging at the laughing teens, "You're going down Nate!" Karin said as she dashed off with Dipper and Yuzu.**

 **Mabel however decided to sit down and enjoy the candy. She opened it up and dipped the candy stick into the power treat…. before she dumps the rest of the bag into her open mouth. This is not going to end well.**

Mabel groaned, but glad they won't be able to see the things she saw. "Should we be worried?" Ford asked his brother.

"I have no clue."

 **Some time had passed as Dipper and Wendy were just sitting on top one of the aisles eating some ice cream, which was suspiciously not melted and still good, despite the Neapolitan bar was way passed the expiration date.**

"Something not right," Ford said with narrow eyes. "even if we ignore the fact that all the food should be expired," he paused in thought, "expect maybe the trinkies since they can last forever." He cleared his throat to get back on track, "the power was off so the freezers should have been shut down. That should be all melted by now."

"None of us got sick from the food," Wendy pointed out "and it tasted like it was still fresh."

"I have a theory on that," Dipper said getting his great uncle's attention. "I believe the ghost there has place the store in a form of suspended animation to keep the store in the relative condition since they died. It would explain why the store still had power coming to it as well as keeping all the food the same."

"It does have some merits," Ford said thinking it over, "what category would you place these ghost?"

Dipper thought it over, "I would say something combining the categories of one, two and four. At least that is the closest I could imagine."

Ford hummed, "I never considered the possibility of ghost being in more than one category I might try and look into this later."

 **"It's been a long time since I've seen the gang bonding like this." Wendy commented as the group was happy at their revelry, "I don't think I can remember the last time Tambry looked up from her phone for this long."**

 **Tambry did look up from her phone, for a second or two before going back to texting as Lee and Nate were once again doing something stupid but fun.**

 **"Huh, she really should get off the phone." Karin said, as she was right behind Dipper eating a bar of ice cream herself.**

 **"Well, Mabel should've listened to us." Yuzu, who was next to Karin, pointed to Mabel as the girl's eyes were dilated and she seemed to be hallucinating.**

The two great uncles frowned seeing the state of the Mabel on screen.

 **"I think I've had enough, what do you think?" Mabel said, but she was in the Smile Dip hallucination, which seemed to have everything made in candy. Then a yellow dog, like the Smile Dip mascot, jumped next to her.**

 **"Tsurtsim elknurg Nats." It said before another came up to Mabel asking, "Would you like to eat my candy paw?"**

 **"Of course, you adorable angel." Mabel said and started chewing the paw. Back in reality, Mabel was just chewing air.**

Mabel groaned at the fact they did get to see what she was seeing. The two adults grimace at this. "That's not right," Stan muttered.

"Agreed," Ford said, "I can see why it was banned."

Stan turned towards his niece "Mabel you are never to touch that stuff again, you hear me?"

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan," Mabel said shivering, "I am never going to touch that stuff again. It's evil."

 **"Yeah." Dipper had no other words for that, but that's when Lee, Nate, and Robbie called out, "We need some more ice!"**

 **"I'll get it." Dipper figured it would be too suspicious to use magic to create the ice, so he went to get a bag of ice, knowing it would be shoved down Thompson's pants. He went to the icebox of the store and opened the door. He stared a bit at the floating brain like creature with eyes before slamming it shut.**

Some of others screamed seeing that scary image. "Is that what you saw?" Wendy asked Dipper who nodded.

"What is that?" Ford asked.

"I don't know" Dipper admitted, "I never really went back there to find out."

Ford nodded "probably a smart move on your part."

 **He took a minute to slow his breathing before he opens the door again, his magic ready this time in case it was still there. But he found the brain thing was gone. Confused he closed the door but everyone else, besides Mabel, were coming over. "What's going on?" Lee asked.**

 **"You freaking out man?" Nate said chuckling.**

 **Dipper just shook his head, "Nothing. I'm sure I was seeing things."**

 **"You scared?" Robbie asked with a smirk.**

 **Dipper ignored him and looked to Yuzu and Karin, wanting to ask them something. But with everyone else here he couldn't luckily he found a distraction, "Hey!" he points to a dance machine in the corner, "Is that Dancy Pants Revolution? The game that tricks you into exercising?"**

 **The other teens seemed excited and headed towards it. Karin and Yuzu however waited before Dipper asked them, "Do you two sense anything?"**

 **"Not really," Karin said with a frown.**

 **"We haven't really sensed anything since we got here. If it's here, then its hiding." Yuzu added.**

"So they can sense ghost it seems," Ford said. "Make sense with the conversation you had with them before this crazy trip."

 **"You saw a ghost or something?" Karin asked.**

 **"I don't know," Dipper admitted. "I never heard of a ghost that was just a brain, veins and eyes."**

 **"We'll keep our senses up," Karin said to which her twin nodded.**

 **Nodded to the twins they joined the others around the dancing game. Thompson was trying his luck in playing and following the rhythm. He wasn't very good but he was trying his hardest while his friends chant, "Go! Go! Go! Go!"**

 **"You can do it Thompson!" Yuzu cried out to encourage him.**

"She's so nice," Mabel said with a smile.

 **Wendy chuckled and elbowed Dipper, "Wow, he's really terrible at this."**

 **Dipper chuckled before something caught his eye. In the refection of the front doors were skeletons dressed like Wendy, Robbie, Tambry, Yuzu, Karin, and himself. They all turned his way as one and it really was unsettling to him. Dipper rubbed his eyes but found the image was gone and the refection normal.**

Dipper rubbed his forehead as Wendy looked at him. He just nodded to the unasked question.

 **He glanced to Karin and Yuzu but one was still cheering Thompson on and the other was frowning. "I'll be right back," he said before going to find Mabel.**

 **Fortunately, he found Mabel in her same spot in front of the Smile Dip. "Something's not right here Mable. I have the feeling something is wrong and I think I am seeing things but Yuzu and Karin haven't sensed anything yet. I don't know if it's a ghost or a curse or something." He turned when he didn't get a respond and stared amazed, "How did you make that so fast?"**

The group blinked at what they were seeing. "what…is that?" Pacifica finally asked the question.

"Aoshima," Mabel said simply, "He's something I found when I was out of it."

Dipper raised a finger and open his mouth to asked for clarity but decided it wasn't worth it.

 **Mable was now riding an ice sculptor, no doubt made herself, of a giant dolphin with two man arms posed as if flying superman style. Mabel was holding on the dorsal fin and shouting, "The future is in the past, ONWARD AOSHIMA!"**

 **Dipper rubbed his forehead seeing the state Mabel was in. Mabel eyes were wide and dilated and she was slightly foaming pink foam around the mouth. "Mabel!" Dipper cried pulling her down and shaking her, "How many of those things did you eat!?"**

 **"Eleven-teen," Mable muttered still out of it.**

 **"Mabel! Now is not the time to go on a drug trip!" Dipper called out before he moaned, "Mom must never find out about this ever."**

"Same here Mabel!" Dipper said to his twin to which she nodded in full agreement.

 **While Dipper was trying to find a way to get everyone out without looking like he was scared, Robbie was messing with some scratch off lottery tickets before he dropped a coin.**

 **"Whoa." He got everyone's attention as they came and saw that there were police markings of two people, the kind that the police draw when a death or homicide is investigated.**

 **"Then the rumors are true." Lee said as they all looked at them. Yuzu and Karin were now feeling something, and like Wendy, Dipper, and Tambry were not as happy or excited as Robbie, Lee, and Nate seemed.**

 **"Dare you to lie down in it." Lee dared Nate,**

Ford scowled, "Do none of these kids have any respect for the dead?"

Wendy flinched slightly at this but didn't give a reply. If anything she tried to make herself smaller in her chair.

 **and before he could.**

 **"Let's not!" Dipper said, it was better to protect others then being proud.**

 **"Yeah, don't you know that bad things happen when you disturb the place of a soul's death?" Karin said as she glared at the boys for tempting fate.**

 **"Yeah right buzzkills, it's not like ghosts are just gonna pop out and haunt us." Robbie said before anyone can stop him, he decided to lie down in the sketch. "See, who cares about what some old dead people think!"**

"So Robbie was the one who did it this time," Dipper muttered, now feeling even more of a jerk since he pretty much did the same thing.

 **Then came a sudden dark howl, and for those that were sensitive to it, their hair stood on end. It wasn't a normal howl, but it was as the howl of a monster.**

The group froze and stiffen hearing the sound through the speaker. Dipper gulped "That didn't happen here."

"I think it's going to be much worse," Wendy added, fearing for her friends.

 **"H-hollow." Yuzu said, but no one knew what she meant before Tambry suddenly vanished. Dipper grabbed her phone and read what was there.**

 **"Status update: AHHHH!" He read as Tambry suddenly disappeared, but soon reappeared on a surveillance screen that was in the corner of the shop, completely frightened at the experience.**

 **"Oh this is not good," Dipper said looking around.**

 **"What's happening man!?" Nate screamed.**

 **"It's all Robbie fault!" Lee shouted pulling Robbie up by the front of his hoddie, and shouted sarcastically, "Let's lie down in the lines where they died. Yeah real smart man!"**

"Wasn't he the one who suggested it in the first place?" Pacific asked.

Dipper nodded "he did but fear tends to make people do stupid things."

 **Before anyone could do anything else Lee's form glowed and he vanished as well. They heard his scream and they found him on the cover of an off brand cereal, getting attacked by the bird mascot. "How is this happen?" Dipper called out.**

 **"I think these hollows kept the abilities they had as ghost," Karin guessed, "I know they're here but I can see or sense where they are."**

 **"You're talking crazy!" Robbie shouted, "Let's get out of here!"**

"Probably the smartest thing the guy has said so far," Stan said.

Ford was worried for his niece and nephew "get out of there kids."

 **They headed for the door before Wendy stopped, "Where's Thompson?"**

 **They heard his cries of pain and they saw he was inside the dancing game, getting the arrows stuck in his body as he cried in pain. Nate pounded at the door to get out but it was locked.**

 **"Out of the way!" Robbie shouted grabbing the cash register and threw it at the door. However, the glass seemed to bend like rubber and sent it back at Robbie, knocking him out.**

The group winced seeing this. "Those ghost or hollows aren't giving up on you just yet," Ford observed.

 **Nate screamed in panic and shouted to the ceiling, "Let us out of here you freaks!"**

 **"Stop it!" Karin tried to warn him but Nate vanished as well. He did appear again rolling on the hotdog rack…as a hot dog.**

 **"On man," Dipper said getting really freaked out now, "What is this hollow doing?"**

 **"You called it that before." Wendy said looking at Dipper, knowing he had an idea what was happening, "What is a hollow?"**

Ford and Dipper got their notes books ready as they were sure it would be explained.

 **"A hollow is a corrupted soul," Karin stated looking around and ready to fight. "They're souls whose form turns into that of a monster with their heart gone. The only thing they can do to ease the pain in their hearts is to eat souls."**

"Oh god," Dipper whispered hearing this and everyone else had looks of horror.

"That sounds actually worse than a category five," Ford muttered thinking of the small soul sucker he encountered when studying ghost.

Wendy however was staring worried that her friends were going to make it out okay. This wasn't a movie or a show where the characters can make it out okay in one setting. _'Guys.'_

 **Wendy looked in horror, "So everyone is?"**

 **"They're still alive," Yuzu assured her, "Their bodies and souls are moved into the different forms and places. We can free them but we have to find the hollow first."**

 **Dipper looked around and gasped, "Mabel!"**

 **They turned to see Mabel floating in the air, not with her wings but as if she was held. Mabel giggled still out of it, "Man you are one ugly dog."**

"I can see them?" Mabel asked.

Ford hummed in thought, "You mind must be able to interpolate the hollow's form in your, uhhh…." He tried to find the right words for it, "out of body experience."

 **They hear the hollow roar again and Mabel moved up. Mabel however looked down and grinned, "You want to play? Okay then…snowball fight!"**

 **Suddenly ice formed around Mabel and spread. An arm was covered in ice holding her and was quickly covering a body. The hollow screeched and released Mabel before it became fully visible. The body looked large with long arms, short thick legs and floated in the air. It had a mask that was rounded out except for several curvy spikes as if it was solid flames. Wendy saw the in the middle of the hollow's chest was a large hole, a hole where the heart should be. She watched stunned as she could see completely through the hole and knew this creature wasn't human.**

The younger kids screamed seeing the hollow. Wendy stared at it while Soos was covering his eyes. Stan and Ford were on the edge of their seat, worried for the kids. Pacifica pointed at the screen, "There's a hole in the chest…I can see right through it. How is it even alive?"

"It isn't," Dipper whispered but the answer wasn't really comforting.

 **Karin and Yuzu focused on the hollow while Dipper quickly flew and grabbed a falling Mabel out of the air. The hollow roared and reached for him but jerked back as several arrows hit its hand. The hollow turned towards the second pair of twins and narrowed its yellow eyes. Yuzu held her hands on a bow made that she had brought to her using magic and a quiver of arrows and she had another arrow ready to fire, charged with magic. Karin however held a sword in her hands, looking like a katana but with a slightly thicker blade. Karin narrowed her eyes and held her stance, "No more hiding hollow."**

Dipper sighed in relief, "It seems that are able to fight it. Thank god."

 **She vanished and the hollow jerked before it roared and the hand with the arrows in it was cut completely off. Karin appeared above the hollow ready to hit the mask but was force to dodge as one of the machines on the counter flew at her.**

 **Dipper pulled Mabel behind the counter with Wendy. Wendy was watching Yuzu and Karin fight the hollow, Karin with her speed and sword and Yuzu with her bow. The hollow was keeping its distance by floating in the air and making more machines and items around the store move. "Don't worry," Dipper said seeing her watch the pair, "They have the abilities to deal with ghosts and hollows."**

 **"Can all devils do that?" Wendy asked, not taking her eyes off the fight.**

"Well, devils are considered supernatural so it is a possibility," Ford said thinking it over.

 **"Well no," Dipper admitted, "At least without training. But even before devils their family has experience with ghost. Heck their brother deals with hollow in greater number and power than this. They can handle this no problem."**

 **"But why is this happen?" Wendy asked and Dipper could see tears swelling up in her eyes, "I didn't want tonight to be like this. It's all my fault for getting everyone here."**

Wendy looked down with a sigh, "She's right. It was my fault."

Dipper turned to her shock and he wasn't the only one. "Wendy no it isn't."

"I thought we would have fun there," Wendy said, "And you remembered what happen. Both times it was my idea."

"You couldn't predict what would have happened," Dipper tried to explain.

Mabel nodded "yeah. It's not like you have future vision or anything."

"They're both right Wendy," Ford said, "No one would could have known this would happen.

 **"No it's not," Dipper assured her. "The ghost has been here since 1995. It was bound to become a hollow sooner or later. We just came and Robbie made it upset and sped the transformation up. None of this is your fault."**

 **Wendy said nothing but watched, as Karin was force to cover for Yuzu and slice a machine in half. Suddenly Wendy stood and ran out of hiding.**

 **"Hey ugly!" she shouted.**

Everyone stared stunned at what was going on. "Wendy get down!" Dipper said unable to believe what he was seeing.

 **Everyone turned to her. "Wendy move!" Karin shouted to her.**

 **But Wendy didn't listen as she shouted, "You're mad at us for being here right!? You're mad that we broke into your home and messed around with everything right!? That we disrespected your death like that right!? Well it was my fault!"**

The others started shouting at the screen. From Stan's "Wendy what are you doing!?" to Pacifica's "Are you crazy girl!?"

Wendy herself was just watching, seeing her character confronting the hollow. She agreed with her character and figured she would do the same, no doubt to give an opening for the others.

 **"Wendy! Get down!" Dipper shouted as the hollow's eyes narrowed at her.**

 **"It was all my idea!" Wendy kept shouted with tears falling from her eyes, "None of us would have come here if it wasn't for me! So leave everyone alone and take it out on me!"**

 **"Wendy stop!" Yuzu called out as the hollow roared.**

"Wendy please!" Soos said covering his eyes. He knew that in movies Wendy would end up dying at this. He just couldn't bare to watch.

"Stop being stupid and stay down!" Stan shouted.

"You're only going to get hurt!" Ford added unable to help himself.

Mabel, Candy and Grenda were holding each other close, hoping that beyond hope that Wendy will be okay.

 **"That's right come get me!" Wendy said staring down the glaring hollow "Do you even understand me!? I said, it! Is! All! My! Fa-"**

 **Wham!**

The group screamed seeing Wendy get hit. The girls hugged each other while Pacifica hugged Dipper. Wendy just stared unblinkingly at the screen, her arms going limp, unable to believe what she was seeing. Soos cringed but didn't dare uncover his eyes. Ford and Stan nearly jumped seeing this while Stan shouted Wendy's name. He might be annoyed with her most of the time but he wouldn't wish for something like that to happen to her. Ford only knew Wendy for a short time but he didn't like seeing anyone of the Shack to get hurt.

 **Wendy stopped when she felt something big blindsided her and sent her flying. Her side hurt from the blow and was caught unprepared for when she clashed into the glass door of one of the coolers. The glass door shattered from the force and Wendy fell to the ground.**

"onmygodohmugodohmygod," Dipper muttered quickly holding Pacifica tighter unknowingly.

"Is she going to be okay?" Pacifica asked not sure what else to say. She didn't know Wendy at all but seeing the older girl take such a hit terrified her since it was right in front of her eyes.

"That blow no doubt cause a lot of blunt force trauma," Ford said with a wince. "bruising or broken bones at least and internal bleeding at worst. And that doesn't include the broken glass she slammed into with heavy force. She'll need medical attention immediately."

Soos couldn't take hearing this anymore even if he couldn't see it and fainted in his seat.

"Why can't you just listen Wendy!" Stan cried unable to help himself.

Wendy winced hearing this, praying that her character would make it. She didn't want her to die even more so in front of her friends.

 **"Wendy!" Dipper shouted horrified, as a second hollow was visible, exactly the same as the first expect for blue skin instead of green. It roared and slowly marched towards Wendy. Wendy shook, in pain from the blow and the glass cutting into her skin. She gasped, as it was hard to breathe. She didn't even notice the second hollow nor that it was coming right at her.**

 **"No!" The three devils yelled, but Yuzu and Karin couldn't keep themselves off the current hollow. Dipper had to rush, as Wendy was bleeding and still barely conscious. The second Hollow was ready to deal the final blow before eating her soul, but that's when a blue magic seal appeared and stopped it. "I won't let...I won't let you hurt Wendy anymore!"**

 **Dipper yelled out furiously before using his magic to create a chilling, freezing wind. It began to freeze the Hollow in place as Yuzu saw a chance for a shot. She fired an arrow at the Hollow's mask, and struck true. Unlike a normal arrow, this was infused with magic that was meant to purify the Hollow, and it vanished just as Wendy passed out.**

"Oh thank god," Dipper muttered seeing that Wendy was out of danger of the hollow. The others did as well but they were still worried as Wendy was still hurt,

 **"Alright, time to end this!" Karin said before using unleashing a great burst of speed to get behind and purify the hollow as well. The Hollow also vanished, as if it never was there. That's when the Kurosaki twins rushed over to assist Wendy.**

"Way scarier than what happen here," Mabel said as her friends were also relieved the monsters were gone.

"But Wendy still needs help."

 **"Is she going to make it?" Dipper asked as the two did what they could. Yuzu tried using magic, but she was still trying to get stronger in her healing spells.**

 **"I'm doing all I can, but if we don't get her to a hospital soon then..." She didn't want to finish the statement, as they knew that they weren't going to make it without raising some serious questions.**

 **"There has to be something that I can, wait, there is something." Dipper reached into his pocket and pulled out a crimson colored knight piece.**

"A chess piece?" Mabel asked.

Dipper however understood "I think it's one of those evil pieces."

"Those turn people into devils right?" Pacifica asked able to remember just that much.

Wendy was surprised by this, "So you're going to change me into a devil?" seeing Dipper's nervous look she smiled, "That's kinda cool."

"If they can bring someone back from the dead then they should be able to help heal Wendy," Ford guessed even if he really didn't have any evidence.

"As long as no one is dying on us," Stan said not carry if Wendy turns into a devil or not.

 **"You mean?" Karin asked, but the answer was clear. The girls stood back as Dipper prepared a magic seal.**

 **"I command thee, Wendy Corduroy, upon my name of Sitri, to return to the world once more, and possess great joy as my knight." The knight piece vanished within the redhead's body as everyone began to heal. Glass was ejected from the redhead's body, bones began mending, and flesh sewed itself back together. Wendy soon stirred awake as the healing was setting. Yuzu decided to pitch in with what she knew of healing magic to help things along and get Wendy conscious.**

The group sighed seeing Wendy was waking up. Wendy smiled seeing how the Dipper there saved her character's life. She just hopes he doesn't freak out because of it.

 **"Ugh, what happened?" She asked, but this time she was joined by various groaning's. Her friends were restored from whatever purgatory they were placed in, and thus had no further need to be rescued. Even Mabel was getting up with the help of Yuzu, "Ugh, I'm never going to eat or do anything ever again."**

 **"I think there's some left." Yuzu said picking one packet up.**

 **Mabel went stiff as a board before she slapped the Smile Dip pack from Yuzu's hands, "Evil!"**

"Agree other me," Mabel nodded, "agree."

 **"What happen?" Lee asked.**

 **"Yeah everything went all weird." Nate agreed.**

 **"You idiots messed up!" Karin stated sternly, after she made sure her sword vanished. "You messed with the place a ghost died. How did you think that was even a good idea?"**

Dipper winced since he pretty much did the same thing, even if he regrets it.

 **"Lighten up man," Robbie said but she turned her glare to him and he flinched.**

 **"You were the biggest reason this happen. I'm all for having fun but disrespecting the dead crosses the line." Karin said while keeping her glare on him the hooded teen.**

"At least some kids have morals still," Ford muttered slightly assured at this.

 **"I think they all learned their lesson." Yuzu said looking their slightly ashamed faces. Well mostly Thompson, Lee, Nate and Tambry. "I say we go back home and rest."**

 **The teens muttered in agreement and slowly left the shop. Karin kept her glare to make sure they leave which made Dipper ask, "Taking lessons from your brother?"**

 **Karin nodded, "You have to admit Ichigo can be scary when he's serious."**

"She did have a scary glare," Wendy pointed out.

"Make you wonder how scary their brother is," Dipper added slightly worried for his character for some reason.

 **"Tell me about it," Dipper said recalling being on the receiving end of that glare when he asked the twins to join his peerage. If he hadn't already gotten to know Ichigo, and if he wasn't such a nice guy, then he might not still be alive today.**

Now Dipper understood as he gulped, relieved that this Ichigo isn't real….at least he hoped not.

 **As they exit the store Wendy looked around, noticing that she was seeing the night as if it was as clear as day. She glanced at Dipper who looked nervously at her. "Dipper…did something happen?"**

 **Dipper flinched and the two stood in the doorway of the store. Dipper sighed, "Listen Wendy…you got hurt, like really badly hurt. I couldn't get you help because I didn't know where the hospital is and even then there would be questions and even then I wasn't sure you would make it in time. So I had to…. I changed you into a devil."**

Dipper winced knowing that this was a big deal. Wendy noticed this and sighed slightly.

 **Wendy stared taken aback, "you what?"**

 **"I had to Wendy," Dipper said "If I didn't then you would have died. I can't let my friend end up like that." He started pacing back and forth, "I didn't want it like this. I'll admit I thought of asking you to be one of my pieces but that would not be until we've gotten to known each other, and you learned more of devils and then you would make that choice yourself."**

 **Wendy stared at him and she can see how torn up he was. She felt fine though she could remember the hit she took out of nowhere and how much pain she was in. she stopped his pacing by placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, was there no other way man?"**

 **"No," Dipper said, "Not without you dying."**

 **"Then I forgive you." She said with a small smile, "You saved my life and you had no other choice."**

Dipper looked uncomfortable so Wendy reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "dude, you saved my girl there. You have nothing to be worried about."

"But he turned her into a devil," Dipper said, "Against her will."

"And if you didn't she would have died" Wendy reminded. "besides since I can tell she's like me I can say I might have said yes if you had asked."

Dipper smiled slightly at this. Pacifica said nothing as even she knew they needed to get Dipper to calm down and relax. She pouts though at how Dipper was acting now, it was not like it affected them or anything.

 **"Really?" Dipper asked, "You're not mad?"**

 **"A little numb from all of this," Wendy admitted, "But I'm not going to hate you for this. Heck if we went with your plan I might have just said yes anyways."**

 **"Really?" Dipper asked trying not to sound pleased.**

Mabel, Soos (who had recovered when it was all over), Wendy and Stan rolled their eyes at this while Ford chuckled good naturally at his great nephew.

 **Wendy laughed "Yeah I'm pretty sure I would. Let's just go home, let me adjust for a few days and then you can show me this whole devil business."**

 **"Sure," Dipper said with a smile "not a problem."**

 **Then headed towards the car where everyone else was already settled. "God, what a night," Wendy muttered before she cried out in pain and held her head.**

Wendy blinked, "What happen now?"

 **"Yeah quick warning," Dipper added, "The big guy doesn't like us devils saying his name. Even the new ones."**

 **"Seriously?" Wendy asked rubbing her forehead, "lame."**

Wendy frowned annoyed, "not cool."

"Though it makes sense in a way," Ford added "Since devils are things against the bible and religion."

 **Dipper asked as they climbed the fence and got into the car. Dipper noticed Mabel groaning, holding her stomach and looking at the message she wrote hours before hand, "What kind of sick joke is this?"**

 **Dipper chuckled and patted his twin's back, enjoying the irony.**

"Oooooh," Mabel drew out, now understanding what Dipper meant beforehand.

"Did something like that happen here?" Candy asked.

"It wasn't as bad though we still had ghost to deal with," Mabel said as the screen changed to a different street with several houses. "But while it was fun it was better that you didn't come."

 **Everyone else was dropped off at home and Dipper and Mabel assured the Thompson they were fine after dropping Wendy off at her house. Dipper waved goodbye to Wendy as she went inside and the four devils walked a short distance out of sight to teleport home. "Well that was crazy" Karin said.**

 **"But fun," Yuzu admitted, "Until the hollows came."**

"Indeed," Candy agreed.

"But Mabel is right that it was better we miss it," Grenda admitted though.

 **Karin smirked at Dipper, "Well at least you got a new knight out of this."**

 **"I didn't plan this," Dipper said blushing, "But while I regret how it happen, I don't regret having her a part of the peerage."**

 **"Always the redheads huh Dipper?" Karin teased as they stopped to go home.**

 **Dipper and Mabel slowly vanished as the boy scowled, "Why does everyone say that?"**

Dipper scowled, "Why is everyone saying that?"

The others snickers or giggled at him. All but Pacifica who was just frowning at this.

 **Karin and Yuzu just laughed as he vanished. They active their own teleportation seal before Yuzu asked her sister, "You think if we dyed our hair red then maybe he would notice us?"**

"Oh what's this?" Stan said in a teasing tone. The others chuckled again while Dipper blushed.

 **Karin smirked, "Who knows…but if we did Ichigo would kill him, and Dad would constantly flip between crying about how we're leaving the nest or that he has a new son."**

 **"True," Yuzu admitted as they vanished and returned home.**

The screen changed to the outside of the Mystery Shack with the twins walking into view.

 **Dipper and Mabel appeared outside the Mystery Shack and were just happy to be home. As they walked towards the door they could hear Stan scream in fury and then to their surprise the TV was thrown out the window. They stared as Grunkle Stan looked outside and noticed them, "Ummm…. couldn't find the remote."**

Ford blinked and glanced at his brother. While it seemed like that would be something Stan would do he did have a different line of thought. Base on Stan's comment and how long it seemed for his brother to make the effort to throw the television make Ford think that Stan actually ended up watching a few movies and overreacted to a scene in the movie. Personally Ford thought Stan lasted longer than how their mother would in that situation, and still more graceful.

 **He ducked back inside and the twins shrugged, too tired to care and would have Soos fix everything tomorrow.**

The group sighed seeing the screen turn dark showing the reel was coming to an end. They felt that one was more intense than the others. Soos pointed to the screen "Another Code dude!"

 **D QHZ GHYLO NQLJKW ULVHV**

Ford and Dipper wrote it down before they slump in their chairs. The group was quite before Wendy asked, "So…do we take a break from this one?"

* * *

Okay and the third chapter for a Gravity falls for Devils. First update of the year and will take a break from this to try and work on some of my other stories. The question however for this series is what world will the gang see next?


	5. Party Devils A

Well I am sure this is a surprise to everyone. None really expect me to update this even though it has been over a year. (cries in shame in the corner) But I did have a reason. I was talking to Wolfpackersson09 after he updated Gravity Falls for Devil and he said he had the next chapter going through edits and we got to talking. I actually made a bet with him with along the lines of when he updated Gravity Falls for Devils I will update the reaction story for it. and what did you know but he updated a few hours later. So, it was kinda my fault for the fast update but to be honest I didn't think he would update it so fast. But a promise/bet was made, and I shall fulfil my part.

Now far warning this chapter was split into two parts. Since the chapter in general was quiet long with the songs added. I will work and update the other part as soon as I am able.

Disclaimer; I do not know the wonderful series called Gravity Falls nor the story I am reacting to. The story is made by Wolfpackersson09 and shadowwriter329. I hope the characters are as close to cannon as possible and the reactions would be close to it.

Gravity Falls Dimension Files: Gravity Falls for Devils

Chapter 4: Party Devils ~A

After a minor debate it was decided to watch a few more, if nothing else until it got too late and they needed to head home. Soos started up the next reel and got back into his seat as it started. The first thing they saw was the Mystery Shack.

 **The Mystery Shack was being prepared for a party, of course the only thing interesting that happened after the hollow incident, and then was Dipper meeting a bunch of Minotaurs calling themselves Manotaurs. The Manotaur incident was just Dipper not feeling confident when he was picked on for not being what some people called manly, of course by the end of it, Leaderaur and the other Manotaurs learned to not mess with the son of Leviathan. Dipper didn't hurt them, but Serafall did cause freezing hell in their 'man cave'. As for the party preparation, drinks were being placed on the table, streamers and such. Soos, Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were there, but there were more then just those that regularly attended the Mystery Shack.**

 **"I hope you're feeling better, despite the weakness to light, holy items like crosses, holy water, and so on." Dipper told Wendy, as she had been trying to do things as normal and noticed some of the things.**

Wendy blinked before she remembered, "oh yeah, I'm a devil now. That's a thing."

 **"I'm just amazed that there are more devils then I thought. Although it is kind of hard to believe that** _ **the**_ **Kim Possible is a devil." Wendy said as she noticed a lithe framed red head teen girl helping out with the decorations.**

"WHAT!?" Mabel, Candy and Grenda shouted at once. Even Pacifica was stunned seeing one of the stars of her favorite shows on the screen. Mabel was bouncing in her seat. "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. We know Kim Possible."

"And she is a devil like you guys," Grenda added with a wide grin.

"I think she is like Wendy and part of your group" Candy observed. This cause the three to squeal in delight.

Ford blinked and glanced at the others, "who is she?"

"She the main star of a show on Disney Channel" Stan explained to him.

Ford nodded, rubbing his chin in thought, "so a princess then?"

Wendy scoffed, "yeah I know you were gone for like thirty years and Kim might be owned by Disney, but she isn't a princess."

"Her show is more action and drama," Soos added, "She more a super spy then a princess."

This surprised Ford, "huh…I guess even Disney can improve or surprise us."

 **It was hard to believe that someone famous for being a secret agent or spy styled individual, even if she was public because of a website, helping out with the party decorations.**

 **"Yeah, Mabel and I sort of traveled around a bit. Juuban, Nerima, Hawaii, Middleton Colorado. Mom thought it would be a good idea to go around, and we can use magic to teleport. It's easy enough when you have something to lock on to, like a seal, but I wouldn't try going to a place that's unfamiliar using teleportation." Dipper said as he had mentioned the places he and Mabel had been while traveling around.**

"Wow," Mabel said in awe at the places the twins in the screen have been to. "They are so lucky."

"They are devils Mabel," Dipper reminded his twin.

"I haven't seen anything that makes that a bad thing," Wendy pointed out.

 **"You've been to Japan and Hawaii? That's so cool man." Wendy was surprised at the places mentioned.**

 **"Hey, time is money newbie, so get back to work!" Another Japanese girl that was a bit older then them told them, her hair was short and brown in a page-boy style cut, and she definitely had a figure that was seen in the short pants and tight shirt as she was next to Stan helping to get things going.**

 **"I'll help, and I can tell you a bit more about the Evil Piece System while we work. Nabiki does kind of remind me of Stan, now that I see them working together." Dipper did see that they two were kind of alike, as they both were basically con artists.**

 **"Yeah, they seem to like yelling at us, and barking orders." Wendy joked. "Think they're related?"**

Stan scoffed, "yeah right." He then noticed that his brother was looking at him, as if thinking of something. "What?" the conman asked his twin.

"Are you sure you don't have a daughter or something?"

Stan gapped at him, "How can you asked that? I mean I'm not celibate or anything but even I know the importance stuff like protection."

"Eww" the kids moaned which Wendy added, "I didn't need to hear that."

 **"The fact sis gets along with a con man is bad enough!" Another girl stated, having short shaded blue hair and wearing a comfortable summer blouse and long skirt stated, passing them carrying several supplies. "I don't want or need more nightmare fuel."**

 **"Wendy this is Akane Tendo." Dipper introduced. "She's Nabiki's little sister, and in my sister's peerage. Akane this is my newest member of my peerage Wendy."**

 **"Hey," Wendy greeted to which Akane nodded and went back to work. "She seems alright."**

 **Dipper shrugged. "Akane has a few issues to work out. As I was saying before, the evil pieces are based on chess pieces and each piece has a different value and ability."**

"Each piece has special abilities and value?" Dipper asked, taking more notes.

"If they are based off chess then it would make sense," Ford added also taking notes, "since many of the pieces have different movement and some are considered more valuable then others."

 **"So if we're all chess pieces then you're the king right?" Wendy guessed.**

 **Dipper nodded. "Every devil that's high class devil that gets a peerage use the king piece to activate the other pieces, and use them make others into devils. Other than that a peerage gets one queen, two knights, two bishops, two rooks and eight pawns."**

 **"So, what am I then?" Wendy asked.**

 **Dipper smiled at her. "I used a knight piece to save you. Knights are worth three pawn pieces, and gain an incredible amount of speed. Most use swords or weapons to complement this."**

"Sweet," Wendy said and a bit envious that her other had powers now.

"Makes sense since knights have high mobility," Ford added with a nod.

 **"So I get super speed? Sweet." Wendy mused to herself, having not really noticed much, "But I'm pretty good at using an axe."**

 **"Good to know." Dipper said, "Karin is my other knight, and she'll show you the ropes at handling your new speed. Afterwards I think Ichigo will be able to help."**

 **"Ichigo?" Wendy asked, "Is he another devil?"**

"Wasn't he mentioned last time?" Pacifica recalled surprisingly enough.

Dipper nodded "I think he's related to Karin and Yuzu."

 **Dipper shook his head. "He's not a devil, but he's Karin's and Yuzu's older brother. You think Karin or some of the others are fast? Ichigo is one of the fastest I've ever see and he's not even a knight or devil."**

The others were amazed and wondered if they will see the man in action or even his speed.

 **"Wow." Wendy said amazed glancing at the other twins who were putting up different decorations. "So what's Yuzu's piece?"**

 **Dipper held up a finger. "She's my bishop. Bishops are also worth three pawn pieces, and gain a natural boost in magic abilities. They usually are support pieces with shooting spells from a distance or healing and aiding other members of a peerage. Yuzu basically infuses arrows with magic, but she could make a bow out of magic, even the elements if she's skilled enough."**

 **"Yeah I remember that," Wendy said as she watched a tall teen with black hair tied in a small pig tail wearing an Asian silk like shirt, setting a table of drinks before a girl with purple hair jumped onto his back as he struggled to keep his balance and not fall onto the drinks. "So rooks are next right?"**

 **"That's right," Dipper said watching the same scene amused, "Rooks are worth five pawn pieces and gain strength and defense. They're pretty much the tanks of the peerage." He points to the pair which now had the girl standing next to the boy as he seems to try to tell her off but the girl was just smiling "Those are my rooks, Ranma and Shampoo."**

 **Wendy blinked at the name, "That's her name?"**

Wendy laughed hard hearing this, "that is the worst name I have ever heard of."

"Franklin. Delano. Donut." Dipper proclaimed evenly.

"…And I retract my previous statement."

 **Dipper shrugged, "Her actual name is Xian-Pu, but that's what her name translates to and what she mostly goes by. Anyway, next we have the pawns, which are the most numerous, but not to be underestimated. They don't gain much at first, but can gain the powers of the other pieces at a given time for battle. Nabiki's my pawn"**

 **"I'll take your word for it," Wendy said trying to remember all of this.**

 **Dipper nodded. "And the final, and most powerful piece is the queen."**

Ford nodded, "That makes sense with how valuable the queen piece is."

 **A figure walked over and bowed to Dipper, "You're quite the flatterer master."**

 **Wendy looked at the new girl a year or two older than she was surprised by her appearance with fair skin and long flowing red hair and lovely blue eyes, as opposed to Kim's green or her own brown. She wore a maid uniform that Wendy would have to admit was quite sexy looking with the short skirt and opening in the top to show some cleavage.**

Everyone watched the new girl on screen and Wendy whistle.

 **Dipper smiled seeing her. "Bloom nice to see you're back. Did you bring what I asked?"**

 **The girl nodded and gave Dipper a bag. "everything you asked for master."**

 **Wendy raised a brow, "Who's this?"**

 **Dipper remembered Wendy and he coughed uncomfortably "Wendy this is Bloom, my queen. Bloom this is Wendy my new knight."**

 **Bloom did a small curtsy. "Welcome to the peerage Wendy. I look forward to working with you."**

Soos whistled as well "Wow you got, like, a super powerful maid working for you." He tapped his chin in thought, "sounds like something from an anime."

 **Nabiki noticed Bloom. "Great you're here Bloom; I've got a job for you."**

 **Bloom curtsied to Dipper before following Nabiki. Wendy smirked teasingly at Dipper, "So do all members wear maid uniforms or just the ones you like?"**

 **"I never told her to wear it, it's all her." Dipper said quickly to which Wendy chuckled.**

"Sure she did," Wendy teased, getting Dipper to blush.

 **"So whose birthday is it anyways?" Ron asked, after he finished with part of the homemade snacks.**

 **"No one's" Stan said, "I figure it would be a good way to get kids and teens to come spend money at the shack. If they want fun, I'll smother them with it."**

This had several reactions from the viewers. Stan looked smug at this idea while Ford face palmed. Wendy shook her head while Soos nodded in agreement. Dipper sighed while Pacifica stared in amazement. Mabel and smiling at Candy and Grenda who were grinning back since they know this was the day they met.

 **This last part was more to himself, though with his crazy look it might not work that way. "Don't say crap like that!" Nabiki said, "It'll scare them off before we get paid."**

 **"We are getting paid, right?" Akane asked with narrowed eyes at her sister.**

 **Stan rolled his eyes, "of course not. I'm signing a bunch of your contracts, and letting you in for free."**

 **"We'll still have some jobs while here. Nabiki stated getting a clip board out. "Since Soos works for free, and the fact he begged me to, he's on DJ duty."**

"Yes!" Soos cheered, pumping his fist in victory.

 **"Yes!" Soos said pumping his fist, "I got this book so I can DJ, r-r-r-right!"**

 **Nabiki gave a deadpan look at the book Soos held. "Not encouraging." Then she went back to her role. "Ron and Shampoo are on catering. Akane, because you're likely to conjure some eldritch horror, you're forbidden from the kitchen."**

 **Ron Stoppable grinned while Shampoo nodded. Akane however huffed and crossed her arms looking away. Nabiki ignored her and turned to Kim, "Kim you're on fan duty. Mingle with the kids, autograph stuff and get pictures taken with them. It will help with contracts later, and get more people to stop by this place. Lilo you're on picture duty. Anyone that wants their picture taken with Kim is charged five dollars. If they want more pictures than double it."**

"You sure she is not related to you?" Ford asked his brother.

"For the last time," Stan replied, getting a bit annoyed now "She is not my daughter."

"I'm sorry," Ford said, holding his hands in surrender. "I just feel like she could possibly be related to you."

Stan scoffed, "oh please." He then started to tick things off with his fingers, "Just because she seems to be good with money, had organization skills for business, crafty when it comes to getting more money, can handle people like a boss, and…and…" Stan paused before he grabbed his head in horror. "Oh My God I Have A Daughter!"

"Seems a little young to be your daughter," Wendy joked but this didn't help Stan and he slumped back in a faint. Ford glanced at his twin worried before figuring it wad better if the man just rested for a moment. He would feel the same way if he heard he had a daughter he didn't know of.

Mabel however squealed as she saw the newest member of the group to appear on the screen.

 **A small Hawaiian girl about thirteen or fourteen years old nodded. "You got it. Right Stitch?"**

 **A small blue dog…koala…thing with a round nose and big ears nodded, "Eh."**

 **Nabiki gave her a look. "You're also on Stitch duty. Keep him from wrecking the place."**

"Oh my god!" Mabel cried out as Candy and Grenda squealed next to her, "Lilo and Stitch are friends with us!"

"That is awesome!" Grenda agreed before she pouts at Mabel "I am so jealous right now."

Ford held a finger up and muttered, "uhhhh," as he wasn't sure what to make from them. Dipper took pity on his great uncle and said, "There some of the main characters of a Disney movie. I'll explain later."

 **Wendy leaned over and whispered to Dipper. "Is that a demon dog from Hell or something?"**

 **"Would you believe me if I said that is an alien? And we don't live in Hell, just the Underworld." Dipper replied, not noticing that Wendy was shocked that Aliens also existed, realizing that there was more on Earth and in Heaven then human philosophy had dreamt.**

Ford hummed hearing the creature called Stitch was an alien. But he met several aliens before during his travels for the last thirty years, so it wasn't too strange for him. Still he found it amazing that Disney would have a movie with aliens in it.

 **Nabiki then said to the rest. "Everyone else will be switching with each other at the admission booth. Two people in the front at a time, and the rest can party. Don't forget to advertise for future contracts."**

 **That's when Nabiki handed a flier to Dipper. "Now Dipper, would you be a dear and make some copies of this and post them around town? We'll need the advertisement."**

 **"A trip to the copier store? That sounds like fun!" Mabel said as she was all for going there.**

 **"Calendars, coffee mugs, T-shirts, and more! They've got it all at the copier store." Everyone stared at Soos for the actually catchy phrase before he added, "It's not their slogan, that's just how I feel about the copier store."**

Soos chuckled, "yeah I kinda want to give that slogan but I don't think the old couple would care too much for it.

 **"Save the trip, you know that old copier in my office?" Stan interrupted, asking about the broken down copier that practically no one used because it was out of order. "I finally fixed the old girl up, get to copying and get passing it around town."**

Ford blinked, "wait a copier inside the house? You might actually want to stay away from that."

"We already found out about that," Dipper said, hoping that they wouldn't see him trying to win Wendy over with his many copies. The next screen played out to see Wendy and Dipper outside the shack.

 **The party was starting, and the only weird thing that happened was that Dipper and Mabel, along with Bloom, discovered that the copier machine could actually copy people.**

 **"Thanks for coming to the Mystery Party, have fun." Dipper said as he sold another ticket, he and Wendy had the first shift with the ticket counter, so that the others could party first, Bloom offered to work with Dipper, but Stan assigned Wendy to first shift since she was an actual employee of the Mystery Shack.**

 **"You know, I can't wait to get in there, it looks awesome!" Wendy said as she was taught how to bring out her devil wings, even if she didn't have them out right now.**

 **"Yeah, but we should be switching soon." Dipper said, as Ranma and Ron were soon there, but something was wrong.**

"Who's the new girl?" Pacifica asked seeing the new redhead.

"She wasn't with the others," Dipper agreed, not sure where she came from.

 **"Alright, it's our time to switch out." Wendy was surprised that there was another busty redheaded girl, but Ron managed to clear things up.**

 **"It's a weird Chinese curse that turns Ranma into a girl. After this, I'm hoping to get some bon-diggity partying done, boo-yeah!" Ron commented as Wendy and Dipper entered the party itself. Wendy glanced at Dipper with a raised brow.**

"Wait, Ranma is cursed to turn into a girl?" Dipper asked with a wince. Mabel also winced since she remembered when she switched bodies with Dipper. The others felt bad for Ranma as they didn't want to imagine being forced to become their opposite gender.

 **Dipper answered the unasked question, "Ranma fell into a cursed spring while in China, and is now cursed to turn into a girl when splashed with cold water. Warm water turns him back."**

 **"Wow," Wendy said, "Sounds tough."**

"A marital artist that changes gender when hit by water," Soos mused for a moment, "that sounds like it could be a good anime."

 **Dipper nodded, "Yeah I can't really say much since he might turn into a girl. but at least he's still human. Shampoo turns into a cat with her curse."**

 **"Okay so don't get them wet," Wendy noted. "Couldn't you do anything for him?"**

 **Dipper shook his head. "I tried. I used what connections I had, and researched potential cures but from what I can find out that curse he's got is really powerful. Nothing I could do would cure it."**

 **"Wow that sucks." Wendy admitted, "How did he become your rook then?"**

 **"Ranma is rough but honorable." Dipper explained, "Even after failing to help him, we still did a few more contracts. They were mostly for training stuff, but he later he found out about the evil pieces and how he can become stronger being a devil. Plus, he also took a chance it can cure his curse or find a way to get a cure. As you can it didn't work so well."**

 **Wendy whistled, "Man that guy really has no luck."**

 **"Tell me about it," Dipper said with a chuckle, "And because of Ranma joining Shampoo begged me to have her join too. Let me tell you she is very determined and very strong so I didn't have much a reason to say no."**

 **"So she likes him?" Wendy asked.**

 **"Like you wouldn't believe" Dipper muttered.**

Ford glanced at Wendy, "You like to begin your sentences with 'So'."

"So?" Wendy replied cheekly at him.

Stan groaned before he sat back up, "What happen? Did I miss any money?"

"You're good," Dipper said simply, seeing no reason to bring up the chances Nabiki is his daughter.

 **They walked by the kids and teens dancing away, some enjoying the snacks and some getting their pictures taken with Kim or having her sign their shirts. Soos was manning the DJ station before he said over the mic, "The energy, it's electric!" he pushed trying to find the right key to make the sound effect while muttering "lightening, lightening, lightening," as he pressed keys which made sounds of a duck quacking, a dog bark and a dude saying "yeah!"**

 **They meet Stan and Nabiki watching from the side, Stan dressed in an open neck shirt, nice pants, a gold chain necklace and his fez. He laughed seeing his nephew, "Can I throw a party or what?"**

 **Wendy rolled her eyes while Dipper shrugged. Stan then chuckled before adding, "and if anyone wants to leave early, I'm charging an exit fee of fifteen bucks."**

 **Nabiki blinked before she said, "That's kind of smart."**

Stan chuckled here, glad he did the same thing. Even more with his possible daughter agreeing with him.

 **Down below Lee and Nate were panicking, "I spent the last of my money getting that photo with Kim Possible."**

 **"We're trapped!" The two, Lee and Nate, had panicked and tried to get out through the window, even if they wouldn't get out.**

Wendy blinked before she laughed like a loon, "oh god, I am so mad I missed that!"

 **Wendy laughed seeing her friends like that. "What are we Dipper? Let's party."**

 **Dipper grinned as he walked with Wendy watching their friends dancing, hang out or just goof off. Dipper was pulled and he found Bloom holding his arm, "May I have your first dance master?"**

 **"Hey Bloom," Dipper said smiling, "You look great. It's rare to see you without the maid outfit."**

 **It was true Bloom was not wearing her usual maid uniform. Right now she was wearing tight denim jeans and a blue t-shirt that looked small round the chest area, showing off her bust and stopped above her navel. Bloom smiled and did a small spin to show Dipper, "I know but Nabiki said I shouldn't wear it as it might give some of the boys the wrong idea."**

"She's not wrong," Pacifica added, knowing if she saw the girl dressed like a maid at the party she would have thought she was a real maid and tried to give an order or two.

 **Dipper chuckled, "Bloom you can get a guy's attention in almost anything."**

 **"Only if that guy is you master," Bloom said with a wink.**

"Ooooh," Mabel said smiling at her brother, "looks like someone has a crush on you."

"Knock it off Mabel," Dipper said, a small blush on his cheek.

"They did say something along the lines of you liking red heads," Soos reminded him. "I think she might be one."

The girls giggled at this while Dipper frowned and crosses his arms, not really amused. He didn't see the small scowl on Pacifica's face at this.

 **Mabel was having a blast dancing with Akane and her other friends. But she was dancing for a while and needed to sit down for a minute. She took a drink of her water when she noticed the two girls next to her. They were both her age, fifteen, but one was clearly of Asian descent with long dark hair, a pair of glasses, and a nice body, not as nice as Mabel's with her fantastic bust, but she was a good looker. The other was also decent looking in terms of feminine appearance, including brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, but was slightly more muscular, like a lady wrestler, one of the hot ones.**

Candy and Grenda both gasped with Mabel, "Oh my god! We're here too Grenda!"

"And we're older too!" Grenda added with glee, "And also hot!"

"To be fair if Mabel and I are older then it would make sense you two are as well," Dipper observed, making a note.

Pacifica glanced at the pair on the screen before Dipper, himself thinking of what he said. She wondered if she was older as well and hoped she looked good as well.

 **"Hi, I'm Mabel." Mabel started talking with the two as she went to look at the party, "This is some party right?"**

 **"It is nice." The dark haired said as she felt the friendliness of the devil girl, even if she didn't know the devil part. "I am Candy Chu, and this is my friend Grenda."**

 **"Hello." The voice was rough and low, but not completely unfeminine. Grenda made a motion and that's when Mabel noticed something.**

 **"Oh my gosh! Is that a lizard!?" Mabel got the confirmation, and realized that she had found some new friends, her people.**

"I know they are awesome!" Mabel declared at once, to which her friends high fived her.

The scene changed and now was watching Dipper move about the party.

 **As Mabel was meeting new friends, Dipper had finished his dance with Bloom and bumped into a new person.**

 **"Sorry." The girl was definitely attractive, and her bust spoke for itself, even if it didn't quite match his sister's. It felt weird to compare the blonde haired green eyed girl in front of him to his sister, but it was also understandable since few people could fully match something he, typically unintended, saw on a daily basis.**

Mabel, Candy and Grenda gasped while Pacifica blinked seeing an older version of her. The rich girl observed her future self before she nods approving of her look and fashion.

 **"You should be more careful!" The girl said as she looked over Dipper. She seemed to not think as much of him, but she seemed polite, to a degree. "And who are you?"**

 **"I'm Dipper Pines."**

 **"Pacifica Northwest, and what's this supposed to be?" Pacifica eyed a flier that Dipper had handed her. It was something that she would've found in those occult shows, even if she only saw them only once or twice.**

 **"Oh, just a little something for later. If you want." Dipper said awkwardly as he tried to think of something else to say. "So, enjoying the party?"**

 **"It's alright." Pacifica admitted, "Kind of surprised that this place was throwing a party. I heard the owner's a cheap fraud, but he's a throwing a party with** _ **the**_ **Kim Possible."**

"Well you're not wrong" Wendy said since everyone can agree Stan was cheap.

Dipper glanced at her, "thinking back I am surprised that you were at the party to be honest. Even more that your parents let you come here."

Pacifica shrugged, "it was a party that all the kids were going to, plus it was at a place that never held a party before. There was no issue of me going there."

 **Dipper chuckled shrugging, "Yeah well, people can be surprise you sometimes."**

 **"I can agree with that," Pacifica said glancing at the flier once before she pockets it. She raised a brow looking Dipper over, "You're new around here aren't you?"**

 **Dipper smiled, "Just here for the summer. But that's not a bad thing right?"**

 **Pacifica rolled her eyes, but the ghost of a smile was on her face, "you're lucky you're cute."**

Both Pacifica and Dipper blinked seeing this, "Are we…flirting?" Pacifica asked him.

"I don't know," Dipper answered, not sure what to make of it.

Neither one saw the smiles and smirks from the others.

 **"But at least I'll see you around I hope," Dipper asked.**

 **Pacifica gave him a smirk, "If you're staying in Gravity Falls then you'll see a lot more of me."**

 **Dipper raised a brow but shrugged thinking it wasn't anything big. Since she was keeping the flier he figured he would see her again anyways.**

 **Soos then made an announcement "Remember dudes," he said reading from his book, "whoever party…hardies? What?" Soos was confused by the word but shrugged "Will get the party crown." He held up a cheap metal fake crowd for all of them to see. "Most applause at the end of the night wins."**

Pacifica and Mabel straightened up at this. They forgot about this contest and wanted to know if anything will be different here.

 **Mabel and her new friends stared in awe at the crowd. Dipper noticed that Pacifica gained a determined look in her eye before she turned to Dipper, "Sorry to cut this short but I got a party crown to win."**

 **"Good luck," Dipper said politely enough as he watched her go. He figured he would get another chance to talk to her if anything else to let her know how she could use the flier. He looked around to find Wendy again, noticing that Ranma and Ron were coming back inside the party.**

 **Pacifica herself walked up to Soos and held her hand up expectantly "Party crown? I'll take that thank you very much."**

 **"Who's that?" Mabel asked surprised to see the girl just ask for it.**

 **"That's the most popular girl in town Pacifica Northwest." Candy explained.**

 **"I always feel bad about myself when I'm around her," Grenda added.**

Both girls glanced at Pacifica, who was not meeting their eyes. While they felt there were on better terms with the Northwest heir they weren't sure if they could be considered friends or not. Pacifica at least didn't go out of her way to make fun of them anymore.

 **"I can't just give you it." Soos explained to her, "It's a sorta competition thing you know?"**

 **Pacifica laughed, "please. There isn't anyone here that is willing to go up against-"**

 **"A party hardy contest!?" Ron cried as he appeared beside Pacifica, "I'm in! Boo-yeah!"**

"Who's he again?" Pacifica asked aloud.

"I'm sure you'll find out," Dipper answered, already knowing what was coming next.

 **"Who are you?" Pacifica asked with a rise brow.**

 **Ron grinned thumbing his chest, "Ron Stoppable." He got no reaction from the girl. "Member of Team Possible?" Still no reaction, "Kim Possible's sidekick."**

 **"Oh," Pacifica said, "good luck with that."**

"You sure?" Pacifica asked, not really buying what Ron told her counterpart.

 **Before Ron could say anything else two more people joined them.**

 **"Move over Ron," Lilo said,**

 **"Stitch and I will be winning that crown."**

 **Stitch laughed madly before he declared, "Party King!"**

 **Pacifica blinked, "Is that a dog?"**

 **Ron however grinned at them, "Sorry ladies but the Ron-man is winning today."**

 **"Oh please," Pacifica muttered, "The blue dog is more a threat then you."**

"She's not wrong," Pacifica added simply to which a few nodded including Wendy, Dipper and Stan.

 **Mabel was beaming, as she quickly moved on the stage "I'll compete too!" she turned and held her hand out to Pacifica, "Hi I'm Mabel."**

 **Pacifica looked her over with a raised brow, "Mabel? That sounds like a name for a little kid on a permanent sugar high."**

Pacifica blinked, "huh that's…different then what I said."

"What did you say?" Mabel asked her, "I forgot."

"Something meaner," Pacifica admitted with her cheeks a slight pink, "don't worry about it."

 **"I'll take that as a complement." Mabel declared with a grin.**

"Yeah I am not surprise she would say that," Dipper said since he never knew of what the two girls said to one another when they first met.

Wendy laughed, "yeah, Mabel is completely un-trollable."

 **Ron just shook his head, as he knew his king was practically uncontrollable. "I wish you the best of luck ladies. May the best partier win."**

 **Mable smiled as they watched him walk off before she said simply, "He's going down."**

 **"Yep," Lilo agreed.**

 **"Totally," Pacifica added.**

 **Stich just stuck his tongue out and gave Ron the thumbs down.**

"May the best girl win?" Mabel asked Pacifica, holding a hand out to her.

Pacifica stared more a moment before she took the hand, "yeah, good luck."

The scene changed so it showed Dipper walking up to Wendy.

 **After Dipper left Pacifica he manages to find Wendy near one side talking to someone and drinking some of the soda. "Hey Wendy. Sorry to leave you, but Bloom wanted the first dance."**

 **"Hey can't keep a girl hanging," Wendy said not upset at all. "You can hang with me and Robbie."**

 **Dipper stared noticing Robbie for the first time. The teen was leaning against a red racing bike. Speaking of which, "How did you get that bike in here?" Dipper could not help but ask.**

 **Robbie smirked as if pleased with himself. "Snuck it in when that blond dumb guy and the hot redhead were switching for those twins we hung out with."**

 **"Yeah you remember Karin and Yuzu from the convent store." Wendy said, "same for Dipper."**

 **"Whatever," Robbie said before he pulled a guitar case off his back, "Hey Wendy, check out my new guitar."**

 **He took out a fancy black guitar and played a bit. As much as Dipper didn't like the guy even he had to admit Robbie had some skill. Wendy was impressed, "Whoa cool."**

 **That was when Dipper had a jealous fantasy of Wendy and Robbie dancing.**

"Wait what?" Wendy asked as the screen shimmered in effect and saw a completely different scene. Dipper however was panicking _'Nononononono.'_

 _ **Wendy was lovely in the green backless dress that accented her hair and figure as Robbie just wore his usual hoodie, tight denim jeans, and fingerless gloves.**_

 _ **"Oh Robbie, I don't care that you're a complete insensitive jerk that almost got me killed by ghosts because of your own stupidity." Wendy danced as she had spoken, "Because you know how to play guitar and have a cool bike, take me in your arms! Hang on."**_

 _ **Wendy then took some time to pause the dance, walk to Dipper, and deliver a knight enhanced swift kick in the crotch as Robbie just smirked, loving every moment of Dipper's misery. Wendy then added, "Let's get married!"**_

As the fantasy ends all Dipper could do was moan and hold his head in his hands. He could not believe they all saw his jealous fantasy, most of all Wendy. He knew the crush was over and they wouldn't get together, but he didn't want her to know that. Wendy herself just leaned her head in her head and just smiled softly. She knew Dipper had a crush on her since before the party, but she wasn't planning on teasing him over it. If anything, Dipper is already beating himself over it so no point adding fuel to the fire. But still she found the scene hilarious all the same. Married? Her? Wendy had to hold back a laugh, _'Like that will ever happen.'_

Ford chuckled softly next to Stan who was grinning as well, both amused. "Well Dipper does seem to be that age."

"I'll say," Stan chuckled, "I remember being like that."

"Remember the both of us crushing on the same girl?" Ford asked him, thinking back fondly.

Stan nodded, "yeah, how we would try and pull the other away and pretend to be the twin talking to her in the first place."

"But she knew the whole time and called us out on it," Ford added, causing both men to sigh.

Mabel, Candy and Grenda were giggling to each other, finding the whole thing adorable. Pacifica was fighting a scowl as her eye twitched slightly.

 **"Hello, Dipper? Shampoo to Dipper." Shampoo said as she waved a hand in front of her King, as she was able to enjoy the party as well for working on the catering.**

 **"Huh, oh, Shampoo. Sorry I was having a jealous delusion that I really don't want to talk about." Shampoo took a look at the direction Dipper was looking at Robbie hanging with Wendy and her enjoying the guitar a bit.**

 **"So, you like Wendy, and that weirdo is in the way?" Shampoo asked, and Dipper then realized that Robbie did illegally park his bike inside. That was when he got a bit of a sneaky idea.**

 **"Shampoo, think you can give me a hand with something?"**

Wendy raised a brow, "What are you up to dude?"

"No idea," Dipper lied, already having an idea but without the copies this time.

 **A few minutes later Dipper was making his way over to Soos as Lilo and Stitch were singing together. Surprising enough Stitch was not that bad of a singer. Though Dipper was sure Lilo would pick an Elvis song but the song they were singing had a nice beat to it.**

 _ **I Lai la**_

 _ **Ua I la**_

 _ **No malahini ohana**_

 _ **Welcome cousins, e komo mai**_

 _ **Aloha e komo mai**_

"What the?" Stan asked confused. "What the heck are they saying?"

"From the sound of it, it is the native Hawaiian language," Ford observed. "But I don't know the translation off the top of my head."

Stan frowned, "You're making that up. Everyone knows Hawaii only has English since it's a state."

Ford just sighed and didn't bother correcting him.

 _ **Oh when you're down, you're feeling low**_

 _ **Got nobody by your side**_

 _ **It can be lonely, and you want to only**_

 _ **Find a place, no need to hide**_

 _ **Just lay back you'll fit right in**_

 _ **You can make it all come true**_

 **'** _ **Cause there's always hope inside**_

 _ **And hope will see you through**_

 _ **Aloha…**_

 _ **Stitch: Ji waba**_

 _ **You'll find the place where you belong**_

 _ **Ohana…A family to call your own**_

 _ **Where you fell at home**_

 _ **Everbody sing!**_

"The song is kinda catchy," Soos admitted.

"It's kinda nice," Wendy admitted.

 _ **I Lai la**_

 _ **Ua I la**_

 _ **No malahini ohana**_

 _ **Welcome cousins, e komo mai**_

 _ **Aloha e komo mai**_

 _ **Stitch: Maka maka**_

 _ **I Lai la**_

 _ **Ua I la**_

 _ **No malahini ohana**_

 _ **Welcome cousins, e komo mai**_

 _ **Aloha e komo mai**_

 _ **Now you can see, tookie ba waba**_

 _ **Nothing but these clear blue skies**_

 _ **Love it has found you and when it surrounds you**_

 _ **It's just like paradise**_

 _ **Now that the door has swung wide open**_

 _ **Now your heart has taken wing**_

 _ **Feel that magic in the air**_

 _ **Oh hear your spirit sing**_

 _ **Aloha…**_

 _ **Stitch: Aloha**_

 _ **You'll find the place where you belong**_

 _ **Ohana…A family to call your own**_

 _ **Where you feel at home**_

 _ **Everybody sing!**_

 _ **I Lai la**_

 _ **Ua I la**_

 _ **No malahini ohana**_

 _ **Welcome cousins, e komo mai**_

 _ **Aloha e komo mai**_

 _ **Stitch: Iki baba**_

 _ **I Lai la**_

 _ **Ua I la**_

 _ **No malahini ohana**_

 _ **Welcome cousins, e komo mai**_

 _ **Aloha e komo mai**_

 _ **Aloha e komo mai**_

 **Throughout the song, Lilo added dancing, much of it inspired from her hula lessons back in Hawaii. That was when Stitch then gave a crazy laugh, stepped forward, and got the crowd involved.**

 _ **Stitch: Iki tooki nee ha**_

 _ **Crowd: Iki tooki nee ha**_

 _ **Stitch: Aka tiki baba**_

 _ **Crowd: Aka tiki baba**_

"Aka tiki baba!" Soos called out.

"Really Soos?" Stan asked the handy man in a deadpan tone.

Soos shrugged as the song was catchy to him.

 _ **Stitch: Gaba iki tasoba**_

 _ **Crowd: Gaba iki tasoba**_

"Gaba iki tasoba!"

"Seriously Mabel?"

 _ **Stitch: Oocha**_

 _ **Crowd: Oocha**_

 _ **Stitch: Chika**_

 _ **Crows: Chika**_

 _ **Stitch: Miki miki coconut**_

"Miki miki coconuts!" Mabel and her two friends called out before they started laughing.

Wendy laughed at their amusement while Pacifica shot them an annoyed look. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Not a clue!"

 **After the last part, which was solo, Sitch moved back and sang with Lilo again**

 _ **I Lai la**_

 _ **Ua I la**_

 _ **No Malahini ohana**_

 _ **Wecome cousins, e komo mai**_

 _ **Aloha e komo mai**_

 _ **Stitch: Miki miki coconut**_

 _ **I lai, Ua I la, No malahini ohana**_

 _ **Stitch: Ha a waki mai, no malahini, tasoopa tasoopa**_

 _ **Welcome cousins, e komo mai**_

 _ **Aloha e komo mai**_

 _ **Stitch: Icky icky bo bo**_

 _ **Aloha e komo mai**_

 _ **Stitch: Tooki ba waba**_

 _ **Aloha e komo mai**_

 _ **Stitch: Bye!**_

"Bye Stitch!" Mabel finished, waving happily to the blue alien on screen.

"Well that was something," Ford mused with a slight chuckle.

"Something annoying," Stan added with a huff, not liking the song very much. He just hope there wasn't any more of them.

 **Dipper had to laugh at the pair as the crowd cheered. He walked over to Soos as the man announced, "Lilo and Stitch got the room excited. Up next we have Ron Stoppable."**

 **Dipper leaned over and whispered to the man. Soos made a new announcement "Dudes, would the owner of a red and silver dirt bike please report outside? It is being stolen right now."**

 **This got Robbie's attention, "Wait, what!?" he quickly got off the couch with Wendy and ran to the window. He could make out some figure with long hair riding his bike away from the shack. He quickly ran out the door to catch the thief, "Hey! Get back here!"**

Wendy laughed hearing this, "Again!? Man, he is not having any luck." She then shot Dipper a smirk, "at least this time it was just you messing with him."

"This time?" Ford asked, "did something happen before?"

Wendy nodded, not noticing Dipper looking slightly nervous "yeah, someone stole his bike during the party. But there was no way Dipper would be able to convince somebody to steal it, so he just got unlucky." She laughed again, "still it was kinda funny when it happened."

"Did he get it back?" Soos asked her.

Wendy thought before she said, "actually I don't think he did. I wondered who took it anyways."

"Yeah, I wonder who" Dipper said before clearing his throat. A thought however did accrue to him. What did happen to copy number 3 and 4 after they ran from the party?

* * *

And I think that is a good half way mark for the chapter. So what did you all think? Were the characters in character or did you think I messed up somewhere? I will work on the next part when I have time and with more songs and actions the characters will see I hope it will be worth the wait.


	6. Party Devils B

Hello my friends and fans alike. Yes I am alive and well and bringing a chapter that I should have finished a while ago. Now I am sure you are all wondering what happen or why I haven't been responding to messages or updating anything. The thing is, I wasn't in a good place. With stress from work and a few events in life I do not wish to get into, it had an effect on me and I was in a depression for a few months. It isn't my proudest moment and not something I want to talk about. But with help from a friend I manage to pull myself out and get back into my life. And that also means getting into writing again. I finished this chapter since this reaction was only half finished and felt it should be completed before I move onto the next one. But I assure you all I am back and will not stop anytime soon.

Disclaimer; I do not know the wonderful series called Gravity Falls nor the story I am reacting to. The story is made by Wolfpackersson09 and shadowwriter329. I hope the characters are as close to cannon as possible and the reactions would be close to it.

Gravity Falls Dimension Files: Gravity Falls for Devils

Chapter 4: Party Devils ~B

 **"Wow," Dipper said appearing next to Wendy, "tough break."** _ **'Thank you Shampoo.'**_

 **"I know right?" Wendy asked.**

 **Kim was nearby and was eyeing the door, conflicted; "Should I go to help him?" she asked Wendy and Dipper seeing as they knew Robbie.**

"Dude can I just tell you it is so freaking cool we know Kim Possible," Wendy asked aloud. "I mean, how often can you say you had her help you out or even talk to her."

"Too bad she's not real," Mabel says with a pout, "my girl is so lucky."

 **Dipper didn't say anything, not wanting to say something to rat himself out. Wendy however said, "He'll be fine. A bit angry that it happened, but he'll get over it." She then points to the stage, "Besides I think your friend's up."**

 **Dipper nodded seeing a chance to keep Kim here, "Yeah, you know Ron would want you to watch him."**

 **Kim hesitated before she nodded and headed to the stage for a closer seat. Ron pointed to and called out, "Hit it!"**

The group listened to the upbeat music before Ron jumped into view and started to rap.

 _ **Yo, listen up!**_

 _ **Have a holler from Ron.**_

 _ **"Naked Mole Rap" is the name of the song.**_

 _ **Here's a story, in all it's glory, Ain't hidin' nothin',**_

 _ **Don't know what the truth is, how Ron met Rufus.**_

"Is this music?" Ford asked aloud to which Stan shrugged.

"It's not bad," Dipper said, "a softer rapping style really."

 _ **Never heard a cat bark**_

 _ **Never heard a puppy purr,**_

 _ **'Cause my dad's allergic to every kind of fur.**_

 _ **So I searched for hairless pets**_

 _ **On the internet**_

 _ **Saw a JPEG of a pink thing, Gonna need sunscreen!**_

 _ **What is that?**_

 _ **That freaky thing?**_

 _ **Backup: Yes that's right, it's a Naked Mole Rat!**_

 _ **Come on y'all**_

 _ **Let the girlies sing!**_

 _ **Backup:Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!**_

 _ **Aha!**_

 _ **What is that?**_

 _ **That freaky thing?**_

 _ **Backup: Yes that's right, it's a Naked Mole Rat!**_

 _ **Hey wait, I can't hear the girls sing!**_

 _ **Backup: Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!**_

"How the hell did he get backup singers?" Pacifica asked, taken aback by this. Even she wasn't able to get backup singers for her turn, not that she needed them in her opinion.

 _ **I heard Smarty Mart was having a sale,**_

 _ **On a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail**_

 _ **Seemed to me this could be a solution,**_

 _ **The perfect pet for my dad's sensitive constitution.**_

 _ **So the manager came to open the cage. He said:**_

 _ **"You know that pet's hairless."**_

 _ **I said: "I couldn't care less."**_

 _ **Handed him to me and said:**_

 _ **"Be careful, don't drop it, and do you want this cage?"**_

 _ **"No I keep him in my pocket!"**_

"That sounds like a terrible idea," Ford said with a shake of his head. "While I will agree a naked mole rat will be a perfect pet in his situation, keeping it in the pocket will no doubt he harmful to the rodent or even the owner since a naked mole rat can bite it's way through stone so pants are no issue."

"Just let it go great uncle Ford," Dipper said, not wanting to get into a debate about a pet in a tv show.

 _ **What is that?**_

 _ **That freaky thing?**_

 _ **Backup: Yes that's right, it's a Naked Mole Rat!**_

 _ **Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!**_

 _ **Backup: Listen to the Naked Mole Rap!**_

 _ **Hey hey!**_

 _ **What is that?**_

 _ **That freaky thing**_

 _ **Backup: Yes that's right it's a naked mole rat**_

 _ **Gonna buy me, some bling bling!**_

 _ **Backup: Listen to the naked mole rap!**_

 _ **Oh can I get a Booyah?**_

 **The crowd then cheered "Booyah!"**

 _ **Oh can I get a Booyah?**_

 **"Booyah!" The crowd cheered again.**

"Booyah!" Soos cheered with the crowd.

"Don't listen to the idiot Soos" Stan instructed his handy man.

 _ **Look at the camera say "Cheese"!**_

 _ **Smile for the camera say "Cheese"!**_

 _ **We go to Bueno Nacho, Chimorito, and a Naco,**_

 _ **Always grande size**_

 _ **Why not? I'm buyin'!**_

 _ **Rufus in my pocket**_

 _ **Can't stop it**_

 _ **Can't top it**_

 _ **Don't drop it!**_

 _ **You might just pop it**_

 _ **Rufus and Ron Stoppable**_

 _ **With our best friend Kim Possible.**_

 _ **We're not afraid of any attack.**_

 _ **I say "Yo KP, we've got ya back!"**_

"I still don't think he's that helpful to her," Pacifica added with a huff, "you sure he's on the show?"

"He is," Mabel confirmed even if the rich heiress didn't believe her.

 _ **What is that?**_

 _ **That freaky thing?**_

 _ **Backup: Yes that's right it's a Naked Mole Rat!**_

 _ **Come on ya'll, let the girlies sing!**_

 _ **Backup: Listen to Naked Mole Rap!**_

 _ **Uh, uh!**_

 _ **What is that?**_

 _ **Super freaky thing!**_

 _ **Backup:Yes that's right it's a Naked**_ _ **Mole Rat!**_

 _ **Wooh! Come on ya'll, let the girlies sing!**_

 _ **Backup: Listen to the Naked Mole Rap.**_

 _ **Listen to the Naked Mole Rap.**_

"Not the worst I've heard," Ford admitted judgingly. "But I could care less for the style of music."

 **Dipper and Wendy laughed as the song ended and clapped for Ron, "Crazy song huh?"**

 **Dipper nodded at Wendy's question and even Kim could agree, "It's definitely in Ron's style. Although, I don't know how or where he got those backup singers."**

 **Wendy nodded seeing Kim's point, and shrugged at the backup singers that left the stage.**

"Thank you!" Pacifica called out, her hands in the air, glad someone else pointed that out.

 **She then said to Dipper, "I'll be right back."**

 **Dipper watched her go, hold his hand up wanting to say something before dropped it and sighed. Kim raised a brow glancing from Wendy to Dipper and smiled, "You like her don't you?"**

"Yes!" was the loud reply from Stan, Mabel and Wendy herself, before Dipper could deny it. he groaned, missing the small pout on Pacifica's face.

 **Dipper sighed, "I want to ask her to dance with me but it's so crazy. So many things can happen."**

 **"At least you're making progress," Kim said, "Three years ago, or so and you'd would have had an overly complicated plan."**

Dipper groaned at that reminder. He was so glad his counterpart here didn't show that massive flaw he had. And he hoped no one else would find out about that.

 **Dipper winced, "Not one of my better phases, and you probably would've done the same."**

 **Kim patted his back and gave some advice, "True, but it's not about me right now. Wendy seems to be a really cool girl. Just go up and ask her to dance for the next song. She won't make a big deal out of it."**

"She's right you know," Wendy added, "if you just asked I would've said yes. Though as a friend."

Dipper said nothing though mentally he was hitting himself over the head for his mistake.

 **"But what if I mess up?" Dipper asked, "What if I do something stupid or do something to make her hate me."**

Wendy raised a brow at Dipper, as if to ask him 'really'? Dipper himself blushed but shrugged as if saying 'Sorry'.

 **"Dipper!" Kim said getting him to stop, "Wendy's your friend, and your new knight, I doubt there is anything you'd willingly do that would make her hate you." Dipper didn't look totally convince so she added, "If she doesn't say yes then the next two dances will be with me. Who knows, maybe she'll get jealous."**

"To tell you the truth I would be jealous," Wendy said, getting everyone to look at her. Then she smirked at them, "He's dancing with Kim Possible; who wouldn't be jealous?"

Soos nodded "True that, true that."

 **Dipper sighed, "Sure KP, and thanks."**

 **Kim nodded, "Now go talk to her. Mabel's up soon anyway."**

 **Dipper laughed and went to go find Wendy. While Dipper was looking for Wendy, Pacifica stepped up to the stage with the mike.**

Pacifica smirked and leaned back as she saw her girl coming onto the stage. She knew her girl would blow them out of the water, even more as being older no doubt more experienced. The slow music started to play as everyone paid attention to the older girl on the screen.

 _ **Mirror, tell me something**_

 _ **Tell me who's the loneliest of all**_

 **The music started somber but got more rapid.**

 _ **Mirror, tell me something**_

 _ **Tell me who's the loneliest of all**_

 _ **Mirror, what's inside me?**_

 _ **Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?**_

"What a lovely singing voice," Ford said, adjusting his glasses to watch the performance.

"The song is so beautiful," Candy whispered in awe.

Pacifica felt good about herself hearing that. Though she can't help but feel like the song resonated with her, that it was more then a simple song. Either way she liked it very much.

 **She picked up a bit on the last, shattering a few plastic cups with her perfect pitch, as the interlude started.**

Ford blinked at this before slowly looking at the girl that did the act. If anything Pacifica looked smug at her skills. Mentally Ford was wondering if Pacifica possibly had some siren or banshee ancestry.

 **Pacifica vocalized with the part in between before she continued the song.**

 _ **Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?**_

 _ **Save me from the things I see!**_

 _ **If I can keep it from the world,**_

 _ **Why won't you let me hide from me?**_

 _ **Mirror, mirror**_

 _ **Tell me something**_

 _ **Who's the loneliest of all?**_

 _ **I'm the loneliest of all**_

 **The song ended as people felt it was lovely.**

The rest of the viewers all clapped for the performance, even Stan had to quickly wipe a small tear away before he clapped softly. Pacifica stood up and bowed to them, happy to see her counterpart did so well. As she sat don't she couldn't help but wonder about the song, feeling that it truly spoke to her.

 **"I used to have a voice like that, before it changed." Grenda commented, as everyone was really excited for the song. Pacifica stepped off the stage and looked at Mabel.**

 **"Top that." She said with a slight smug look on her face, even though the smugness was ruined from a slight tearing at the eyes. Mabel just shrugged as she got on stage.**

 **While Mabel was getting on, Dipper was looking for Wendy, and found her. Even better was that Robbie was still having trouble with getting his bike back.**

 _ **'I actually wonder what's happening.'**_ **Dipper thought, as he got up the nerve to ask Wendy to dance, thankful that he was forced to watch Lesson Zero of My Little Pony, courtesy of Mabel and his mom.**

The scene changed to show Robbie on his personal mission.

 **"Give me back my back you crazy Chinese bitch!" Robbie said as he was panting in the forest as Shampoo was giving him the run around.**

Wendy scowled here, "really Robbie? No need to be rude like that."

"He did get his bike stolen," Soos pointed out but add, "though the name calling is a bit much."

 _ **'Some people are so stupid, and to think before becoming a devil I sounded just as bad.'**_ **Shampoo thought, referring to how she would sound like an airhead when speaking a foreign language. She would give the bike back, eventually...or not.**

Wendy smirked, she knew she had a reason to like her. This got some chuckles as the scene changed back to the party.

 **"Hey Wendy. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind dancing with me?" Dipper asked as Wendy thought for a moment.**

 **"Sure, and it looks like your sister's about to get started." Wendy said as she pointed up on the stage as Mabel gained the microphone. The music started an upbeat tempo.**

"Oooh," Mabel said bouncing in her seat. "I wonder what song I will sing."

"I like the beat," Wendy said, tapping her foot to the movement.

 _ **We are living our lives**_

 _ **Abound with so much information**_

 _ **Come on, let go of the remote**_

 _ **Don't you know you're letting All the junk flood in**_

 _ **I try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go**_

 _ **But it's no use, hey I'm being consumed**_

 _ **Loading...Loading...Loading...**_

 _ **Quickly reaching maximum capacity**_

 _ **Warning...Warning...Warning**_

 _ **Gonna short-circuit my identity (ahh)**_

 _ **Get up on your feet**_

 _ **tear down the walls**_

 _ **Catch a glimpse of the hollow world**_

 _ **Snooping 'round town will get you nowhere**_

 _ **You're locked up in your mind**_

 _ **We're all trapped in a maze of relationships**_

 _ **Life goes on with or without you**_

 _ **I swim in the sea of the unconscious**_

 _ **I search for your heart, pursuing my true self**_

Mabel, Candy and Grenda all danced in their seats while even Pacifica started to tap her feet to the music. Stan and Ford were still on the line on their opinion but like how their niece was singing.

 **A slight interlude happened as Mabel danced on the stage and got the audience excited and pumped! Then the interlude ended and Mabel started again.**

 _ **Get up, get up, it's time to get real**_

 _ **Can't control the steering wheel**_

 _ **Outside is in a veil of mystery**_

 _ **Won't get out so easily**_

 _ **We are living our lives, and we realize what's happening**_

 _ **Hey brother, watch yourself**_

 _ **Grab your things, don't miss your chance**_

 _ **Find your own rhythm and dance your own dance**_

 _ **Be creative, chart your course**_

 _ **You must know what lies ahead**_

 _ **Driving through the deep end of the ocean**_

 _ **Leaving obscurity**_

 _ **You are standing in the middle of another world**_

 _ **It's hard to feel your real emotions**_

 _ **You are smiling in a shirt wet with bitter tears**_

 _ **Let me help you find a place to call it home**_

 _ **We're all trapped in a maze of relationships**_

 _ **Life goes on with or without you**_

 _ **I swim in the sea of the unconscious**_

 _ **I search for your heart, pursuing my true self**_

 **The song ended and Mabel struck a pose, and the crowd cheered at how electrifying the song was.**

"Woo!" Mabel and her friends cheered while Wendy laughed along with them. Pacifica frowned seeing that it was a good song that might actually beat her this time.

 **"Give it up for Mabel!" Soos cried, "That song was the-," he pressed a key on his soundboard and the sound of an explosion went off. Soos looked pleased with himself, "nailed it."**

"Yes!" Soos cheered, happy to see himself work as a good DJ.

 **"Wow, she sounded awesome." Wendy said cheering for Mabel.**

 **Dipper chuckled, "Yeah she's a good singer. Same can't be said for me."**

 **Wendy rolled her eyes before she tapped his cap to cover his eyes, "What you think you're the only one who can't sing? I can't carry to tune to save my life."**

"Same," Wendy said with a shrug, feeling no shame on the matter.

 **Dipper tried to hide his wince but Wendy noticed anyways, "Dude, relax. I'm not mad at what you did. If anything you saved my life."**

"Your guy is still one about that?" Wendy asked him but got a shrug in return.

"It was a traumatic moment," Soos said, shivering at the thought. He may have covered his eyes but he might still get nightmares.

 **Dipper sighed, "I know but it doesn't change the fact that I still did it without your permission."**

 **"Dude seriously, stop." Wendy said, "You saved my life and that's all that mattered."**

 **Dipper seem unsure still so Wendy decided to cheer him up, "Hey want to see something?" she took out her wallet and showed a picture if three red hair boys and another figure which Wendy was covering with her thumb. "Those are my three brothers and I'm…" she moved her thumb to show herself. She was much taller than the three boys even if she was the oldest she wasn't that older than her second brother.**

 **Dipper laughed, "Wow you were a freak!" before he covered his mouth.**

 **Wendy however laughed glad to see she made him feel better. "Yep."**

 **Dipper smiled, "Reminds me of how I was always made fun of because of my birthmark before I covered it up."**

Pacifica looked at him, "birthmark?"

Dipper held back a groan but just motioned to the screen, knowing it would be shown next.

 **"Birthmark?" Wendy asked surprised by this. Dipper looked embarrassed and was about to change the subject but Wendy wouldn't let him. "No way dude, now you have to show me."**

 **Dipper sighed and lifted his hat up before he bushed his hair off his forehead. There stood proudly were several dots and lines that formed a perfect Big Dipper. "The Big Dipper," Wendy realized, "That's how you got your nickname. I thought your mom was just being mean with the cuteness."**

"After seeing our mother in that world I wouldn't be surprise," Dipper said, while annoyed his birthmark was shown he was glad his real name wasn't shown.

 **"No my grandparents at least talked her out of it," Dipper explained, "But She still calls me that all the time anyways, so it might as well be my name."**

"True that," Mabel agreed, "our folks only say your real name unless you're in trouble."

 **Soos made one more announcement, "One last song before we bestow the party crown. So let's take it down. Ladies? Dudes? Now the time."**

 **Soos played a slow song and the dance crowd slowly broke into pairs and danced. Wendy grinned, "Oh snap I love this song."**

 **Dipper grinned, "Care to dance my knight in flannel armor."**

 **Wendy laughed, "Lead on my king."**

Wendy laughed "wow such a smooth talker. But if I can get flannel color armor that would be awesome."

Dipper could only sigh since he knew he missed his biggest chance to dance with Wendy. He knew they didn't have a chance together, but he still would've gotten the dance.

 **The pair laughed and took to the dance floor. They held each other and dance slowly, just enjoying the moment. Dipper had to work to keep the wide grin from breaking out on his face. The dance wasn't long, but it might as well be for Dipper. But when it was done the two laughed before gathering around as Ron, Mabel, Pacifica, Lilo and Stitch stood on the stage with Soos between them. "Time to bestow the party crown!" he pressed a key and a boxing bell rang.**

 **"Applause to vote for Lilo and Stitch!"**

 **The crowd clapped and Soos held his hand to see the votes. "Now for Mabel!"**

 **More clapped including the peerages, most of the crowd, including Stan, was clapping for Mabel. Soos held his hand up, "Mabel is in the lead. Now Pacifica!"**

 **The room clapped as well as Pacifica looked smug. Soos raised his hand again and was surprised, "wow we have a tie!" Pacifica looked surprised by this but kept herself from making a scene.**

Pacifica frowned, not expecting a tie. Still she felt a bit better that it was with Mabel at the very least, even if she felt she should have won here.

 **"One last person," Soos was standing before Ron. "Can he win it all? Clap to vote for Ron!"**

 **And the room cheered and clapped loudly. Kim was the loudest no doubt, but there was no denying the effect Ron had on everyone. Soos looked at the blond boy and declared, "And we have a winner! Ron Stoppable!"**

 **The three girls were stunned as Soos gave Ron the crown. "Boo-yeah!"**

Both Mabel and Pacifica stared, both gapping at the screen, "He won?!" Pacifica called out.

"How!?" Mabel added, agreeing with Pacifica.

Ford gave a deadpan look. Clearly he though Pacifica or Mabel should have won, not a song that told a cute story and a style he already didn't like.

 **"How did that loser win?" Pacifica asked.**

 **"No idea," Mabel admitted.**

 **"We can all agree it was rigged, right?" Lilo asked them to which the two agreed to keep their pride intact.**

"Agreed," Mabel and Pacifica said at the same time.

 **About an hour later the party was winding down and people were able to leave without having to pay the fee. Dipper managed to catch Pacifica before she left.**

 **"Sorry you didn't win," Dipper said politely.**

 **Pacifica huffed, "it was simply rigged."**

Pacifica nodded firmly, not willing to believe anything else.

 **Dipper shrugged seeing she was in denial. Pacifica then pulled the flier out she had hours ago. "You never did explain what this was for?"**

 **"It's a gift," Dipper insisted, "If you have a wish or just really want something, wish for it on the flier and something will happen?"**

 **"What you going to appear dressed like a genie?" Pacifica asked with a small giggle.**

Wendy laughed, "oh I would love to see that. Right Pacifica?"

Dipper groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. he didn't reply to Wendy's comment but did notice that Pacifica didn't respond as well. He looked over to see Pacifica just staring ahead, not noticing anything. "Pacifica?" Dipper called softly before snapping his fingers in front of her face but got no respond.

And Pacifica didn't even notice anything else as she pictured Dipper dressed as a genie. Complete with poofy pants, a open vest to show his chest and smiling right at her, waiting for her wish. Yeah she would be out for a few more minutes.

 **"Maybe," Dipper said humoring her.**

 **Pacifica wasn't sure but decided to pocket the flier anyways. Dipper smiled as she left, figuring she will find out soon enough. If anything it might be a way to get several future contracts.**

 **Mabel walked over to Candy and Grenda and sighed, "Sorry I let you guys down. I understand that you probably want to leave anyways."**

 **"But then we'll miss the sleepover," Candy said.**

 **Mabel stared at her, "The what?"**

"So unexpected but so wonderful at the same time" Mabel beamed, remembering their first sleepover and the bond of friendship that came with it.

 **Grenda explained, "We called our moms and they said we can sleep over here with you. You're like a total rock star."**

 **Mabel was amazed; stunned to find someone that wanted to sleepover that wasn't part of her peerage or Rias and her group "Really? You guys!" she turned to Soos, "Soos! Play another song! This is going all night!"**

 **"Way ahead of you, hambone!" Soos cried getting a new record ready and started playing more music.**

 **Mable danced with her new friends before she cried, "Girls! Sleepover tonight!"**

Candy gasped, "oh that's right. We'll also be having a sleepover with the others."

"That is awesome!" Grenda cried, "I'm jealous of my girl."

 **Yuzu and Karin were excited, as were Kim, Akane and Lilo. Stitch giggled knowing he was going to be included and was looking forward to it. Ron and Ranma quickly left to help clean up, as they didn't want to be dragged into it. Wendy laughed next to Dipper and he was smiling happy Mabel was able to make new friends.**

 **Off to the side Stan was counting the money with Nabiki, and glancing the teens' way. He smiled actually happy everything turned out okay with not only himself but with them. He figured this would be good for Mabel and keep Serafall off his back next time she visits. She'll be too busy with Mable's new friends to even care what he was doing.**

 **"Dipper! Come meet my new girlfriends!"**

 **Yeah, Stan was sure he had nothing to worry about for a while at least.**

"Well that was fun," Stan muttered as the screen started to go dark and a new code appeared on screen.

 **GHYLOV: GDQFLQJ DOO QLJKW**

"At least it was less intense as the last one" Ford agreed, writing the code down. He might have learned a lot about that world and its supernatural in the last two screenings but he could have gone without seeing Wendy mortally injured.

"That was awesome!" Mabel shouts loudly, barely able to contain herself in her seat.

"And you got to be friends with Kim Possible and Lilo and Stitch," Grenda pointed out. "That's even more awesome."

"We're friends with them," Mabel corrected, "since you guys are my friends too."

Candy gave a small squeal, "I wonder what other Disney characters we will get to see."

"Yes!" Grenda cheered loudly, "We're part of Disney now!"

"We don't belong to Disney," Dipper deadpan while Wendy added, "give it a few years."

Pacifica shook her head, "what happen? What I miss?"

"Dipper agreeing to come to your character dressed as a genie," Wendy teased to her.

Dipper didn't look amused, "he didn't agree to-"

"Can we watch the next one?" Pacifica asked, cutting Dipper off.

"Pacifica!" Dipper shouts astonished at her.

"Only if you say please," Wendy teased while signaling to Soos.

"….Ple-eaze? What's that?"

* * *

And done! Happy to have finished this and to get back to writing. While not much has happen I do believe I would get their reactions for their songs down, as well as the surprise of the winner. And a bit of chemistry from Dipper and Pacifica I see? If they think their characters were flirting in this chapter then they will be in for a surprise in the next one.


End file.
